Stand Back! I'm going to try writing!
by Unicron Risen
Summary: These are a bunch of unrelated stories/drabbles/scenes that I have come up with. Trasformers is my latest obssession, so enter at your own risk. Each chapter will be different, so look for warnings individually.
1. Mardi Gras

13sTaLk13: Yes, yes, a long time since I posted/updated a story, but I have a bunch of plot bunnies that won't leave me alone. These are all un-related one-shots, drabbles, or just partial scenes glued and stapled together to make a large collection of FanFiction. Most will get titles as I post them.

Rip: This is a cat. that we've been sending to her.

Van: The. (twitch) Bunnies. (twitch) Multiply.

Rip: Uh-oh. I'll get her to Natasha, you get to work.

13sTaLk13: On it.

Paring: Sam/Bee/Mikaela Friendship

Mardi Gras

"Isn't this great?" Mikaela shouted to Sam over the noise of the people around them.

"What?" He called back; voice slightly muffled by his mask, and further drowned out by the crowd. She turned to look at him and giggled at the sight that greeted her.

Sam's mask of painted porcelain was tilted to show his eyes, and a wide-eyed blonde boy with a yellow mask was holding tightly to him.

"B-Bee, Sam-" She cut herself off with laughter. "Y-you two-o!" She giggled, pushing her way to them so she wouldn't have to shout as much. "Having fun, 'Bee?" She managed to ask after calming a bit. The yellow Autobot nodded, and Mikaela held back a giggled. "You two look so cute together!" Sam looked at her.

"Huh?" Mikaela just grinned, and laughed at Sam's confused stare and 'Bee's oblivious joy.

'I wish I had a camera to capture this moment' She thought, before going back to the festivities of Mardi Gras.


	2. The chapter with a long name

13sTaLk13: Shh! I'm hiding from my muses right now! (looks out from under desk)

**(1)** think FMA uniform, only with individual colors and it has pants for boys and shorter skirts for girls.

Note: There is more to this, but I don't have it typed up. If someone would like me to type that up and post it, please review and tell me so. If that is the case, then more warnings will need to be added later.

Warnings: Random idea, but lost interest. Alternate universe. Several OC. Out of Character.

Parings: Bee/Sam friendship. Several Oc/other autobots, not romantic.

Confusion, thy name is Alternate Universe Traveling. Wow you have a long name.

A clap of thunder echoes in the spacious room, and then a flash of lightening illuminates it. In the brief flash a young man is revealed to be tossing and turning in bed. His face is depicting pain. The scene back-pans and fades out as the boy arches up in pain.

Sam awoke in a different place, and his eyes looked over where he was. It was a sparsely furnished room with grey walls, a wardrobe and mirror set, the cot Sam sat on, and a trunk at the foot of the cot. Across from the cot the door opened and a boy peaked in.

"Oh there you are, hurry up Thirteen, we've got to go." Sam sat up as the Asian boy looking to be of about sixteen left the room Sam was in.

'Thirteen?' Sam thought after a few disoriented moments. Sam then looked down at himself and almost screamed. On his right arm there were the roman numerals XIII. 'How did that get there?!' Sam panicked for a moment, the forced himself to calm down. He got out of the cot, pushing the thing grey blanket off him.

He walked over to the wardrobe and looked into the mirror. He was almost afraid he'd see another mark, like the thin red lines making up the XIII on his arm. He was relieved to find that he was worried for naught on that subject. However, he did have golden eyes now, which was startling to a boy who'd known a chocolate brown color his entire life.

Placing that from his mind he opened the drawers to the wardrobe, and had to blink. 'What the… It looks like 'Bee picked out my wardrobe and didn't bother with variety.' He thought, looking at the military-style shirt and pants** (1).**

He put in on, never-the-less, and had to look at the gold and black colors in the mirror once more. 'Oh joy, 13 in roman numerals on the sleeve of the uniform.' He thought. 'Now to see what all of this is about.' He walked out of the room to see the same Asian boy waiting outside the door.

"About time." The boy said, "You always take forever, Thirteen." A roman numeral two stood out on the boy's cheek. "Now hurry up or we'll miss practice! I know you hate eating before using Kai, but here's an apple anyway." The boy continued, shoving a red apple at Sam.

The boy led Sam down several grey hallways with different floor levels painted in red and lots of doors. The finally stopped on '4R' before two larger doors, that would swing in. The boy opened the doors with a scan over his number. The scan didn't bother to go over Sam, the doors just opened. They revealed a large gym where several students in differently colored uniforms stood, all chatting happily with other students. All had a roman numeral, except for a well muscled man in green, whom had a large scar across his nose and chin.

"Thirteen, two!" a girl called out. Her cropped red hair swayed as she walked up to them in her pink and red uniform. She had an IX on her right hand.

"Hey Nine, how have you been?" Two asked.

"I'm fine. Thirteen, you haven't eaten yet, have you? How many times do I have to tell you to eat before Kai practice? When we get mech partners you'll have to be in top physical condition, and eating right is a part of that." The red head went on, but Sam stopped listening.

'How do they know me, when this is the first time I've been here? What's 'Kai'?' Many questions raced through his head as the man from before stepped forward. His uniform was decorated with metals and rank. The green helmet he wore muffled his words a bit, but the gruff voice was hard not to hear.

"For those of you this morning whom awoke thinking it would be a normal Kai practice I will tell you now to cheek your pre-cognate Kai and that you are wrong. Dailfrim told me he thought you were ready to have your mech partners today." There was an excited clamor from the students. The man seemed to frown. "Ahem. As I was say, I disagree. Which is why," He spoke a bit louder at the protests. "you will demonstrate your Kai before the mechs that have been hand-picked to receive partners." There was general excitement from the crowd, and several boasters bragged about their Kai abilities.

"Now, come with me." The man strode to the other doors in the gym, and out into a vast concrete training area. "Now, before we start, line up starting with Fifty-six, down to One." Sam stood where he was supposed to. Between white and grey uniforms.

'Fourteen and Twelve don't seem to be worried' Sam noted.

"Alright, let's begin. Fifty-six, you're first."

The six mechs stood off to the side, and talked amongst themselves as they watched start demonstrating. One by one each took the same beginning stance, hands folded with index and middle fingers pressed together upwards, arms making a flat line. Then they did their individual work. As Sam watched, he could _feel_ the energy waves of 'Kai'. Something in him reacted instinctively, and instinctively Sam knew what he was going to do.

A small brunette in light green/blue uniform colors took stage, and with a calming breath threw a dazzling amount of Kai into the air, creating the image of a motherly woman in her mid-thirties. A tear slid down the ten/eleven-year-old boy's face and no one said anything as the Kai became an ice statue of an angel. "Twenty-five." The silence broke.

Sam's fingers itched as he was called up. He was sure he knew what to do. He moved away from the crowed, far enough that they wouldn't be in harm's way. He exhaled, and then took the first stance. After that the Kai surged to his hands, where two circles of Kai ringed his hands. One gold, one black.

Several students snickered loud enough for Sam to hear, but that stopped once he started moving his hands, creating black ribbons with gold orbs surrounding them. With a raising gesture the ribbons and orbs became black skinned dragons with golden scales and eyes.

Sam made the dragons take flight, which caused the ground to gain two craters from the force of taking off. He made them do tight aerial maneuvers, before dispelling them with a wave of his black-ringed hands. The rings disappeared and he went back to his place in line.

Soon it was Nine's turn. She made a wall of fire encompass her and fire armor to cover her body, before sending all the fire into a cyclone. The cyclone lifted Nine into the air, before gently depositing her on her feet. She dismissed it and walked back to her place in line. The crackling display had singed the floor, but Nine and her uniform her unscathed.

When Two's turn came up, he made a cyan and silver tiger. He then got onto the back of the tiger with a leap, settling onto its back. The tiger then began to run at a speed only barely visible. When he was done, the stone was torn up with claw-marks and Two's hair was wind-swept. Two dismissed the tiger, and skipped over to his place, grinning like a loon. "One."

Nine, Two, and Sam talked together as the mechs deliberated.

"That was great Thirteen! You go the dragons down just in time, don't get me wrong, I love the giant cat creature, but those dragons gave your Kai a little flare." Nine hit Two upside the head, cutting the ramblings off.

"Two, shut up." Two rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at Nine. Nine rolled her eyes, and looked over at Sam with a smile. "I think you'll defiantly get a partner."

"So what do you think 'Bee, see anyone you like?" Arcee asked, keeping an optic on Nine, who had spunk. 'Bee looked directly at Sam, and nodded. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were looking at a set of twins, who'd had to use their wind Kai together.

"Itfiguresthey'.They'llworkgreattogether." The grey mech said, in his usual fast-talking way.

"Blue, quite."

Bumblebee's optics stayed on Samuel James Witwicky the whole time. 'Sam…' Somehow he'd on-lined to a different place and now here his human was. 'Bee wouldn't be fooled by the golden eyes, that boy was Sam. 'What happened, does he recognize me?' Bumblebee though, confused at the current situation.


	3. Back to basics

Rip: (enters the darkened stage, and clears throat) Due to unforeseen circumstances our Oppressive Dictat- um, loving author, will not be joining us. Please enjoy this fanfic. (goes to celebrate)

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, abuse, slight neglect, and OOC characters.

Parings: Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercraker friendship

Back to Basics

Starscream carried himself to his room, completely passing the constructicons' dwelling. A humiliating beating from Megatron had left his CPU throbbing. It was with good reason, too. He'd had his head pounded several times. Starscream entered the pass code on his room's door and headed to his birth. Without a nano-click of thought he fell onto his birth and entered recharge.

After several days, nearing a human week, and with no signs of Starscream's latest ploy for power, Megatron was getting suspicious and wary. Not that Starscream was a threat, more of an annoyance, but he did tend to at least leave a small indication of what he was planning. As a matter of fact, Megatron had not seen the seeker at all in those few days.

Deciding to nip whatever plan Starscream had in the bud-as the human's say- he left the throne room in search of the traitorous second in command. It took only a few clicks to find the SIC's room and only a few nano-clicks to get in. Once there he saw the seeker in recharge. He growled under his breath at the laziness of it. 'He dares recharge while he's supposed to be on duty!? Such laziness, Starscream.' Megatron hefted the seeker up by his neck, and slammed him against the wall.

Starscream jerked into wakefulness and saw his angry leader glaring at him. The pain on his neck alerted him to being pinned to the wall, again. Megatron shook him. "I've no patience for your laziness, Starscream. What plans doomed to fail do you have that would cause you to skip your duties, hmm? Tell me and I might spare you." Starscream was genuinely confused; after all, he'd only just finished getting the slag beat out of him a few human hours ago. "My-My Lord, wh-what plan-ns?"

Megatron dropped Starscream on his aft. "Don't play innocent with me. What, are, you, planning?" Starscream shuttered his optics. "My Lord? I've only just woke up." Megatron's glare increased in its intensity. "Oh really, you liar." Megatron kicked Starscream in the head, before turning. "Next time I wont be so merciful. Report for duty immediately. I'm sending the seekers on a raid." Then they tyrant left.

Starscream pulled himself up, and looked after his leader, very confused. 'But…didn't we go on one yesterday???' Starscream questioned mentally, before shaking the thought off. He quickly headed to where he was told to go, and noted that his fuel tank was too low. 'That's odd…I could have sworn I was full…' He frowned. 'What's going on?'

Starscream lead the seekers to the raid sight, and just like every time before, the autobots showed up and sent them away with less than half of what they wanted to collect. Starscream, weighed down a bit from the fuel's weight, was suddenly hit by the autobot Ironhide. The blast only grazed his cranial unit, but it did enough damage to set something loose. Quite literally, because Starscream heard the snap and click sounds.

When Starscream began to nose dive, the other two seekers thought nothing of it, expecting him to be faking. They headed on without him. It wasn't until they heard the crash that they thought something may be wrong. They didn't head back though, if they did, the autobots would get them too.

Starscream awoke in a medical bay, very disoriented. 'Ugh. Skyfire's right. I'm almost as bad as Wheeljack.' He sat up, and looked around. '…I don't think this is the Science Academy's medical bay.' He was proven right when the red and white medic entered the room; it wasn't a medic he could recognize.

"Ah. Starscream, you're awake." Starscream looked at the medic; a little surprised he knew his name.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage, medic. I don't know your designation." The medic looked slightly surprised.

"My designation is Ratchet." Starscream nodded. Then he frowned.

"Ratchet, could you tell me where I am? This isn't the Science Academy medical bay." The ambulance quickly began to scan the jet former.

'What the slag?' He looked closer at Starscream. "Starscream, what's the last thing you remember?" Starscream tilted his head, and then after a click said,

"Working with Skyfire on an experiment. Unfortunately, it blew up in our face plates." Ratchet looked at Starscream, rather stunned.

"…Just a moment, Starscream. I need to speak with someone for a moment." Starscream watched the mech leave.

'Was it something I said?' He wondered, and then he glanced around. 'and why isn't Skyfire here?'

Ratchet rubbed his cranial unit, and comm.-ed Prime. "Yes Ratchet?" His leader's voice came over the comm.

"Prime, we have a situation down here. Starscream seems to have lost most of his memories." Ratchet waited, and there was a long pause.

"…How much is 'most'?" The leader asked.

"The last thing he claims to remember happened before Skyfire was frozen on earth, and before he joined the Decepticons." Ratchet said, flatly. There was another long pause.

"This…could be a problem."


	4. There's a new death in town

13sTaLk13: I'd like to thank my reviewers, **Ithilas,** andTimberwolf for their support and reviews.

Summery: I felt bad that nothing special happened to Miles. So I gave him something very unique.

Warnings: Talk of death, use of a few Oc, may be continued eventually

Characters: Miles L.

**(1) **A glaive is like a scythe.

New Death in Town

Miles lay in bed, wide awake and over heating.

"GAH! Why is it so hot in here?!" He growled angrily, once more turning to look at his alarm clock. A sudden chill entered the room, slightly cooling the boy. He looked up to see what caused it, because he knew his window was closed. After all, hot summer nights would only get him warmer.

"Miles Lancaster?" A voice called out, very feminine. Miles looked around, and in the moonlight that streamed through his window he saw an orb of light.

"What the…?" The orb began to take the form of a woman in her early fifties, hair in an old-styled bun.

"Ah-ha! I finally found you. Here he is!" She called out the window, and another orb of light slipped through the glass to join her. This one took the form of a man dressed in a dark robe, and holding a glaive** (1)**.

"Really, this is him? Wow. I didn't start out this young." The man said in a creaky voice. His age appeared to be around the same as the woman's, but the age his eyes seemed to show was much, much older. "Hello, Miles. I'll just get to the point of the matter, seeing as how we have little time left. I am a death. Before you scream or whatnot, I'm not here to take your soul away. As a matter of fact, I'm here so you can take over for me and my messenger." Here the man fondly put an arm around the woman. He also held out the glaive to Miles. "My messenger and I have ferried souls from here to the here-after for centuries, and it is time to pass the glaive, so to speak. You, Miles, are to be a Death."

Miles eyes, by this time, had grown so large it was hurting his face. "_Me_?" He asked, incredulous with disbelief. The old man chuckled a bit, and the woman put a hand on his back to steady him. Then she turned kind eyes to Miles.

"Yes, you. My successor will be whom ever you chose, but remember this: A messenger is a companion for the rest of your after life. Chose wisely, and make sure you can handle a few thousand years with them." Then she smiled, eyes softening. "Just because you are a death, doesn't mean you can't make friends." She looked sad with this announcement. "Don't repeat our mistake. The afterlife can get very lonely." The two began to fade a bit, and the man suddenly looked up, eyes wide.

"Our time is up, Miles! Grab the glaive quickly! The rest of this you'll have to figure out on your own, and remember, _let no mortal know_." The last words were probably shouted, but the man had faded so much that it came out more as a hiss. Mile reached out, and hesitantly touched the glaive.

The affects were immediate. Miles eyes burned lightly as they were changed to a golden color. His body was filled with power, cool power that took away the heat he'd been feeling before. The limited knowledge that came with the power entered his mind. Such as what his powers did and what power his messenger would have. However, it didn't say how to use the power, how to get the souls were they needed to go, or how he was supposed to get to the souls he'd have to. Miles passed out from the overload of information and power, and his last thought was, 'I wonder if Sam's busy…'


	5. He's mine!

13sTaLk13: Okay, here's one that just popped into my head.

Warnings: Insanity, OOC, over possessive friends.

Pairings: Sam, 'Bee, Miles, Mikaela friendship

The boy is mine!

MyCarIsAlive, Satan's_Camaro, IcLiMbTrEeS and I_fix_carz685 have logged in.

MyCarIsAlive: Hey 'kaela, where are you?

I_fix_carz685: Getting ice cream, you?

MyCarIsAlive: At home.

-IcLiMbTrEeS has sent MyCarIsAlive a private chat request-

(MyCarIsAlive: What's up Miles?

IcLiMbTrEeS: Where have you been all week??

MyCarIsAlive: With some new friends, sory buddy.

IcLiMbTrEeS: Really? Who are they? And you spelled sorry wrong.

MyCarIsAlive: -rolls eyes- I'll introduce you later, 'kay?

IcLiMbTrEeS: sure.)

Satan's_Camaro: Sam, who's 'IcLiMbTrEeS'?

IcLiMbTrEeS: I'm Miles.

MyCarIsAlive: He's my best friend.

Satan's_Camaro: I thought I was your best friend.

IcLiMbTrEeS: I've known Sam since kindergarten

Satan's_Camaro: What's time got to do with anything?

IcLiMbTrEeS: a lot. Me and Sam grew up together, how long have you known him?

Satan's_Camaro: A week.

IcLiMbTrEeS: I bet I know him better too.

MyCarIsAlive: Um Guys?

Satan's_Camaro: Do not.

IcLiMbTrEeS: Do too.

Satan's Camaro: You do not.

MyCarIsAlive: Real mature guys, common, knock it off.

I_fix_carz685: Oh leave them alone. Common, let's go on a date.

MyCarIsAlive and I_fix_carz685 have logged out.

IcLiMbTrEeS: I do too.

Satan's_Camaro: Prove it.

IcLiMbTrEeS: I will.

Satan's_Camaro: What's Sam's middle name?

IcLiMbTrEeS: James, What's his favorite color?

Satan's_Camaro: Green. What's his favorite food?

IcLiMbTrEeS: Chief's Salad, what's his favorite flavor of ice cream?

Satan's_Camaro: Banana Blitz, What's his favorite scary movie?

IcLiMbTrEeS: The Hills Have Eyes, favorite comedy act.

Satan's_Camaro: 'Who's on first'. What's his least favorite vegetable?

IcLiMbTrEeS: Carrots. What's his favorite book?

Five hours later…

Sam looked at Mikaela's laptop screen and sighed. "I think they've stopped fighting." Mikaela looked at the screen, taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

"Yup. Now they're comparing notes. Guess you'll be introducing Miles to the 'bots sooner than you thought, huh?" Sam groaned.

"Just what we need. Two over possessive friends." Mikaela laughed.

"'We' nothing, they were fighting over _you_." Sam glared at her, and she laughed again. "I know, I know, not helping." Sam relaxed a bit, then glanced worriedly at the screen.

"… You don't think they'll tag-team, to you?" Mikaela burst out laughing, almost spilling her ice cream.

"You better hope not!" She said, and pulled him downstairs to get him to stop worrying.

Satan's_Camaro: You actually spilt your lunch tray on her to get her away from Sam?

IcLiMbTrEeS: Yup.

Satan's_Camaro: Miles, I believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership.


	6. The amazing crack drabble

13sTaLk13: Yes, it is I! …Has anyone seen my muses? I think they ran away…

Rip:(hiding on the ceiling) 'Shh!'

13sTaLk13: Well, on to the story.

Warnings: Complete and utter crack, hilarious, character death, use of a Mary-sue, use of an insane Oc, and violent killing of a Mary-sue.

Parings: Starscream/Mary-sue.

The amazing crack drabble!

"Have you any last words, fleshling?" Starscream asked the human in his hand, ready to crush the plain-looking human girl.

"Yup." She said, ignoring the surprised look on Starscream's face. "Muffins, Bazooka, cranberry, lane, bus stop, hash browns, OMG its Spiderman! Klathusumathantine." Starscream gave the straight-faced girl a disbelieving look.

"…What?" He said, rather confused at the words. The girl blinked her eyes, although they were hard to see behind the glasses, and said,

".dias I, Muffins, bazooka, cranberry, lane, bus stop, hash browns, OMG its Spiderman! Klathusumathantine" Again, this was said with a straight face. "?KO uoy erA" Starscream stared for a second longer.

He would have crushed the human just to be rid of the insanity, when the most gorgeous creature in the universe walked past them. Starscream forgot about the human in his hand, and even made Star forget that the creature was human, she was just that beautiful. Starscream fell in love with her in an instant. The moment was slightly disturbed when the human he was going to crush got impatient.

"Look, if you're not going to kill me, can ya' set me down? I have WG a meeting to attend." Starscream set the human down, still to in-love with the Mary-sue to care about killing one little human. "Ah, that's better." The human raised her hands and wiggled her fingers at the Mary-sue. The Mary-sue walked into the street and was run over by a greyhound bus.

Miraculously the Mary-sue lived through that, only to have a robber run by and shoot her three times, a bull dozer follow the bus, a large bird release it's bowels over her and a serial killer chop off her head.

"I love that spell." The human said, and she turned on her heel, heading to her meeting.

Starscream stared at his love's remains, and followed her in death because of Sparkbreak. Starscream's spark was immortal so he lived once more and continued in a cycle of death/life for several days.

The good news is the human lived happily ever after and forgot all about Starscream.

Story's over!

Really, you can stop reading.

Can't you take a hint?

Story's over!!

Go home.

There's nothing left to read, moron.

Fine, go ahead.

I refuse to waste another word on you.

Fin

Okay, just a few more.


	7. I don't get paid enough

13sTaLk13: Yup. Already another one… (Sighs) This is getting tedious…

Rip: Just update the drabbles.

13sTaLk13: (flips her muse the bird) Shut up.

Van: Aden.

13sTaLk13: (mutters under breath about pushy muses and starts writing)

Warnings: Simmons being a pessimist/jerk, Sam has a phobia, slight OOC

Pairings: Sam/Bee friendship

I don't get paid enough

"I don't get paid enough for this." Simmons said, rubbing his face. Before him stood Sam Witwicky and Miles Lancaster. "You're telling me, that I'm supposed to let two kids just …just _act as liaison to the NBEs_?" Secretary of Defense Keller looked at the man beside him.

"Why not? They're good friends with the Autobots already." Simmons looked at Keller.

"They're _kids_." Keller rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked back at Simmons.

"They're also on good terms with the Autobots, and were specifically requested by the Autobots." Keller looked at Sam and Miles. Miles –who'd only recently found out his car was the Autobot Prowl- was pretty good with making friends, and smoothing ruffled feathers. Sam was one to obey the rules, while also finding a loophole to use. Together these two had potential. Now if only he could get Simmons to train them…

"SD. Keller, no offense, but Witwicky and Lancaster have no experience and no formal training." Keller smiled.

'Just what I wanted to hear.' "That's why you're going to train them. Give them the experience." Simmons gapped for a second, speechless. "Or would you rather that I _really_ put you out of a job, hmm?" Simmons closed his mouth with a click, and growled lowly in his throat.

"Alright kids, follow me." He muttered, barely loud enough for the boys to hear. "We'll get you your I.D.s first." Then Simmons looked at Sam, a small malicious grin coming to his face. "Where's your little criminal girlfriend Witwicky?" Sam looked Simmons dead in the eye, not backing down.

"Taking medical lessons from CMO Ratchet." Simmons looked at Sam, with grudging respect. The kid had a backbone. "Got a problem with us, Simmons?" Simmons shook his head, out of exasperation, and led the two out of the room and down the hall to get their I.D.s.

Keller followed them with his eyes and shook his head. "I give him a week. Two tops." Then he left to work on the issue with Iraq.

Simmons handed over the two I.D.s and led them to the strategy room. 'This is going to take a while…I _really_ don't get paid enough for this.'

Sam looped his I.D. over his head and looked at Miles. "Dude, this is so cool!" Miles said, gesturing at the wall decorated with maps. Sam shook his head at the Miles, letting out a small grin. Miles looked at Sam. "Well.. It _is_."

Simmons looked at them, annoyed. "Well? Sit down." The two obediently sat. "We'll start with an oral exam. What do you do when a human has just found out about the NBEs?" Sam was quick to answer.

"Have Miles calm them down and get used to the idea before finding a way to keep the secret from leaking, making sure to have a solid non-disclosure agreement signed before anything else is done or decided." Miles grinned, and pointed to himself.

"Also, I have to find a way to make the newbie feel comfortable knowing/being around the Autobots. Sam will introduce them, give the history, and I crack jokes to make things lighter." Simmons raised an eyebrow at them.

"The other NBEs attack a city and the press gets footage of it. What do you do?" Miles grin stretched larger.

"Call up Maggie and Glen to get rid of all internet video feed and I'll come up with a conspiracy cover-up while Sam does his thing with the 'cons." Simmons looked to Sam, eyebrow inching higher.

"I scold them and hold them off until the Autobots arrive." Sam explained. "They think that since I killed Megatron I can do the same to them. It's not true, but it works." Simmons sighed.

Two Weeks Later, At Autobot Base…

"Has anyone seen Sam?" Ratchet asked. "He and Miles have skipped their weekly checkups twice." Bumblebee quickly left the room, trying to get away. Ratchet saw this and grabbed him back his arm. "Not so fast. Where are they?"

Bumblebee shifted on his feet before spilling the beans. "Keller decided to make Miles and Sam liaisons and right now they're training with Simmons." Ratchet let air out of his intakes. "Go get them, Bumblebee." Bumblebee folded down into Camaro form and speed out to find his charge and his charge's friend.

Meanwhile, at the former S7 base…

"Sam! Get off the rock wall and get down here!" Simmons called, glaring at Sam, who wore no harness. Sam glared at him from his spiderman-esk upside down position twenty feet off the ground.

"No. You sent the 'anonymous' e-mail to Hatchet! He's sending Bumblebee to get us, isn't he? Isn't he!" Sam called back, glaring. Miles also looked up at Sam and tried not to laugh at his aichmophobic (**1**) friend.

"Sam, get down! Ratchet's not going to poke you with a needle!" Sam looked at Miles.

"How do you know?"

Miles looked up into Sam's eyes, straining his neck. "I don't, I'm trying to get you down!" Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting down until Hatchet forgets about us." Miles laughed. "Sam, we have to go to base anyway, Simmons won't keep us here any longer."

Keller walked in just then, and paused at the sight. 'I don't get paid enough for this.' "Sam, would you please get down from there," He said. "Bumblebee is here." Sam looked at Miles.

"If he takes out one needle, I'm stabbing you with it." Miles held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright. Alright. I'll take a needle for you." Sam started to climb down, and about half way finally turned himself around to go the rest of the way with his feet facing the bottom.

Miles sighed, just as Bumblebee came in. "Sam!" Sam looked up at Bee. "Hi 'Bee." Bumblebee picked up Sam and grinned, well, as best as a mech could anyway.

Simmons grimaced at the display of affection and turned around, twitching.

'I don't get paid enough for this.'


	8. AU Genderbending

13sTaLk13: Yup. This one's out now too.

Warnings: Gender-bending, cursing, maybe could-be slash if cannon, AU, maybe twin-cest.

Pairings: Sunstreaker/Sam/Sideswipe friendship/romantic if you squint, Mikaela/Miles romantic.

For the love of a femme

Sam winced in her pain. 'Stupid cramps…' She thought, grabbing an apple and her backpack. She then slipped into her heels, and took a bite out of the apple.

Miles sat with his girlfriend Mikaela and his car/best friend Bumblebee. "So, Bumblebee, when are the twins getting here?" Bumblebee would have shrugged if he'd been human.

"There's no real estimation yet." Mikaela looked at 'Bee.

"You know, I've heard a lot of horror stories about them from Ratchet and Ironhide, but what are they really like?" She asked.

Bumblebee shook with laughter as some choice memories surfaced. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are pranksters and showoffs. Sunstreaker is vain, and he's an artist. Sideswipe is more genial and not as vain as Sunstreaker is."

Whish was exactly what Sam was about to find out. She dumped the apple core in a waist basket and continued past a car lot to the park near-by to sketch. Two Lamborghinis sped past her, the wind lifting Sam's short jean skirt up and messing up her hair. Without even thinking she took a bottle of ink out of the pocket of her yellow spaghetti strap top she wore, and threw it at the gold lambo.

Her aim struck true and she got the bottle of ink to shatter satisfyingly and splatter black ink all over the gold lambo. The car skidded to a stop, and turned around to face here.

"JERK!" Sam called at it, before turning on her heels and heading to the park. She didn't get more than two steps before the lambo blocked her path.

"_You ruined my __**paintjob**__!_" The voice of the driver came out of the car clearly. Sam glared at the lambo because she couldn't see the driver through the tinted windows.

"So? You started it." The lambo revved threateningly, before lurching forward and stopping. Sam smirked; brown eyes alight with the challenge.

'He wants it that way huh? That's fine with me.' "See if you can catch me, ugly." Then she used her track team training to run into the park.

Sunstreaker took after the human, ignoring his brother's half-sparked protest. The brown haired human femme was _road kill_.

Sam wove in and around the trees, making use of the tight corners and narrow space. She also made random feints and forced the lambo to go around the long way when she maneuvered somewhere he couldn't follow her.

She had many narrow-escapes, but after an hour the femme was getting tired. 'Damn. He's good.' Sam though, running around the lake. 'But I'm still better.' She then skidded as the Lambo cam in front of her.

Instead of turning around, she ran and jumped onto the lambo's hood and then ran over the lambo. She hit the ground running again and was almost home-free, until the red one showed up.

Sam immediately went to the side, but Yellow was there. 'Aw, shit.' The girl stopped and stared at them.

"…"

"…"

"…You two suck." She said after a moment. Sunstreaker laughed.

"For a human, you're pretty fast," He said. "But you're still cleaning my paintjob." Sam put her hands on her hips and glared at the yellow lambo.

"Says _who_?" Sunstreaker unfolded into bipedal mode.

"Says _me_."

Sideswipe looked between the two and would have quirked a grin. "I like you. Sunny, can we keep her?" Sam looked at the red one, and surprise melted into surprised indigence.

"I am not a pet." She said the same time Sunstreaker said,

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sam turned to Sunstreaker and eyed him.

"_What_ are you?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms.

"We're Autobots."

Sam looked at them like they should know she didn't know what that was. Suddenly a police cruiser came bursting in on the scene. Sunstreaker became a lambo quickly and opened his door for Sam. "Get in!" he demanded, and Sam obeyed, pulling her bag of art supplies with her.

"Hi, I'm Sideswipe, and this is my brother Sunstreaker." The red one's voice came over the yellow's radio. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe burnt rubber as they left, tearing up grass and dirt. Sam was strapped in by Sunstreaker. "The one tearing after us is a Decepticon." Sam blinked at the information.

"Um, Hi. Sam. Samantha Jamie Witwicky."

During the three hour chase and escape, then the hours driving from California to Nevada, Sideswipe told Sam the basics of what the Autobot/Decepticon war was about, what happened in Mission City, and what they were doing on Earth now, so far from their companions.

"So you two got lost looking for Nevada?" Sam asked after the explanation, as they drove through a little town. Then she laughed.

"Hey!" Sideswipe said, practically pouting. They were coming to the town of Tranquility now and so the let out a signal. Sam yawned and rested her head on her arms, which rested on Sunstreaker's steering wheel.

In Miles' driveway…

Bumblebee sat in Miles driveway when he felt the autobot signal. He immediately called Prime. 'Must be the twins.' He thought. 'What took them so long?'

Sam was falling asleep when they pulled up next to Bumblebee, Sideswipe parking on the grass. "Hello 'Bee, miss us?" Sunstreaker asked. Bumblebee picked up a human signature in Sunstreaker and became amused/confused. He ignored the question to ask one of his own.

"Why do you have a human?"

Sideswipe comm.-ed 'Bee, not wanting to wake the human. "Sam kind of got back at Sunstreaker for flipping her skirt, lead Sunny on an epic chase, got cornered by us, then had to flee with us when Barricade showed up. Sunny's told her everything important and now she's sleeping." Bumblebee stared at them.

"…You two are crazy."

Sam woke up to the sound of Sunny's laughter. Blearily she looked up to see they were talking to a Camaro. "'eep dow, 'm tryan ta' see…" She slurred, curling back up to go to sleep again. Sideswipe laughed at his twin.

"Aw, she likes you!" This and the laughter woke up a grumpy Sam.

Sam opened Sunny's door carrying an opened silver sharpie. She took the sharpie and drew on Sideswipe's hood and windows. She made girly swirls and knots and even a butterfly or two. She then capped the sharpie. After the five minutes it took to do it and another one to take it in, Sideswipe snapped out of the stupor.

Sam walked over to Sunny to sleep as the red with silver designs mech looked himself over.

Sunstreaker forced himself not to laugh so he wouldn't bring down Sam's wrath. Bumblebee did laugh, but silently. Sideswipe looked at himself.

"…She takes after you." He said flatly to Sunstreaker. His twin just laughed over the comm., not waking up Sam.

The next morning…

Miles woke up and came down stairs to wish 'Bee a good morning like everyday since Mission City, and paused as he saw two Lamborghinis.

"…So, are these the twins?" He asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee made an amused sound.

"And their new friend." 'Bee said, and Miles walked over. He could barely see, but someone was defiantly in the yellow lambo. Miles looked at 'Bee.

"Who found out already?"

"A human femme named Sam Witwicky. Apparently she impressed the twins before Barricade tried to attack them."

Sideswipe felt he needed to pipe in at that moment, because he said, "And we would have mauled him, if it hadn't been for her too." Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe.

"Since when have rules or company stopped you before?" Sideswipe snorted.

"We read a lot about chivalry on the internet. Most of it's crap, but I kind of like the idea of being sweet on femmes. Even if they are human." The femme in question spoke next, startling the others.

"Aw, Sideswipe, I didn't know you cared." She smirked as she said it, mischief in her eyes. Miles looked at the brunette and did a double take. She wasn't too short, nor too tall. She had a medium bust, and her shape was nicely curved. She looked like a track runner, the way her legs and arms were built.

'Whoa.' Miles shook his head. 'That shirt is too bright for the morning.' (A/N: _Ha. You thought he was checking her out, didn't you?_) Sam stretched a bit, showing a flat, very slightly toned stomach. Sideswipe felt like shaking his head too.

'Okay, attractive for a human femme.' He admitted. 'Now stop thinking about it.' Sunstreaker looked at his twin, sending a question over their twin bond. Sideswipe sent some reassurance.

"So, my kidnappers, what's going to happen now?" Sunstreaker looked at Sam, surprised.

"Kidnappers?" Sam gave him a look.

"Yes, kidnappers. I'm miles from home, have no extra clothes of food, left no note for my roommate Chip telling him I'd be away for an extended period of time, and I dropped my cell sometime during the chase. So technically, you are kidnappers." The amusement in her voice meant she was only half serious about it.

Sideswipe grinned. "Bet you've never had kidnappers as handsome as us!"

Sam gave him a grin. "Nor as modest."

The five laughed, and Miles got a feeling that, although their bonds were relatively new, Sam, Sunny, and Sides were close. 'They act like they've known each other all their lives…' Miles thought, watching as Sam sat on Sunny and picked at the dried ink.

"You still owe me a clean paint job." Sunny said, trying to get a rise out of Sam.

"Not before you two get to Prime." Sam shot back, teasingly.

Sideswipe made a sniffing sound. "What about me?" Sam turned to look at Sideswipe, and grinned wider.

"I like you as you are now." Sideswipe made a disappointed whining noise. "Alright, just so you don't feel left out." Sam said, lying against Sunstreaker.

Miles' stomach growled. "Hey Sam, I bet you haven't eat since you left. Why don't you come in and have breakfast?" Sam slipped off Sunstreaker. "Yeah, thanks…"

"Miles." He said, holding out his hand.

"Sam." She took his hand and shook it.


	9. So much for normal

13sTaLk13: To the reviewer who commented on the scythe/glaive issue, I compared them not by placement of blade, but by the fact that they are both made of a shaft and curved metal blade. I was not sure _some_ of my readers would know that. I did not mean to insinuate that a glaive and a scythe are _exactly_ alike. I apologize if this offends you, for it was only meant as clarification.

Rip: (whistles) wow, didn't know you could give a level-headed calm reply like that.

13sTaLk13: (hits Rip upside the head) onto the story.

Warnings: Slash, Mech/human relations, Alternate Reality, OOC, Sort-of Character death, intimate and suggestive scenes, innuendo(s), slight non-con in the beginning scene

Pairings: Frenzy/Sam/Barricade, Mikaela/Bumblebee

Key: 'thoughts' "Speech" 'Frenzy' _'comm.-link' _**'Sam' "Cybertronian"**

So Much for Normal.

"Don't!" Sam said, trying to move Barricade's had off his pants without the use of his hands. The cop car's holoform looked down at his nineteen-year-old lover. Sam was flustered, his shirt was opened, his hair was mussed, he was pressed into Barricade's interior, and his wrists were held above his head by Barricade's other hand.

Barricade smirked at Sam, and kissed Sam's neck. "Why not?" Barricade asked, slipping the zipper on Sam's pants down. Sam squirmed a bit, and Barricade looked to his face.

"We've got to get to-" Barricade growled and kissed Sam forcefully, pressing him into the Mustang's upholstery.

"Don't care." Barricade said, pulling Sam's lower lip with his teeth. Sam glared at his -rather pushy- lover.

"'Cade!" Sam said, in an I-can't-_believe_-you way. Barricade smirked, and moved his hand along Sam's side.

"Yes?" Sam bucked his hips, displacing Barricade.

"Get off." Barricade glared as Sam zipped up his pants and re-buttoned his shirt. "We've got to meet up with Mikaela and-" Sam barely winced. "Bumblebee to meet the new comer." Barricade frowned a bit.

At Mission City, something had happened when the Cube was destroyed. The sparks housed in it had to go somewhere. So the body of Megatron was recycled to make a new 'Cube' for them. However, some of the sparks that had lived before decided to take human hosts, in a symbiotic relation.

This varied from human and mech to human and mech. William Lennox, for instance, who housed Chromia. The two could switch from one dominate mind to another. How Ironhide and Sarah worked that out, they weren't to keen to know.

Mikaela had the spark of a medic, and after a year decided she didn't want to continue dating Frenzy/Sam. She liked Bumblebee, who had harbored feelings for her for a few months longer. Mikaela's spark had no voice to it, no designation of its own. It did have basic knowledge and the medic specs though.

Sam had been near spark-broke when he'd caught them. That's right. Caught. They didn't bother to tell him. Sam was Frenzy's host. These two blended so thoroughly that they weren't even sure who was who. Sam and Frenzy shared a spark, body, and mind space.

When Barricade had found out, he'd taken Sam away. After all, Sam was technically his partner and Soundwave would be… well, Barricade would be in trouble when Soundwave found out Frenzy had died once already. The relationship had developed with Frenzy trying to interface with Barricade, and Sam…well; he couldn't exactly leave, now could he?

Barricade kissed Sam again. "Just get in the driver's seat." Sam grinned, and kissed Barricade.

"W-we'll let-t you d-do an-ny thin-ng you want-t t-to d-do to us lat-ter." Frenzy promised, and then slipped into Barricade's front seat.

Barricade revved his engine and started for the meeting. Sam/Frenzy gave the dash a teasing smile before turning to look at the road and pretend to drive the Mustang.

Bumblebee tensed as Sam and the 'con showed up. "'Bee, relax. Sam's not mad at us anymore and Barricade won't hurt him. …Them." Mikaela corrected herself as she spoke to her boyfriend. Bumblebee relaxed under her hand, sighing.

Barricade let Sam out, but growled and then glared at Bumblebee when he transformed. The threat was obvious. Bumblebee was supposed to stay away from Barricade's human, or else. Bumblebee tensed again, and turned to watch the planetfalling.

Mikaela looked at Sam, and looked at the tell-tale signs that Sam/Frenzy had been having fun with 'Cade before coming.

'Oh Sam, I'm sorry…' She thought, but her thoughts trailed off as the mech they were waiting to greet came their way.

'Soundwave!' Frenzy exclaimed in Sam's head.

'**Who?'** Sam asked, not familiar with the name.

'My…Our creator. None of our co-creations are with him though…' Frenzy explained, and he sounded a bit disappointed.

"It's a 'con." Sam said aloud. Mikaela looked at him oddly.

"How can you tell?"

"No, he's right. Good eyes, Sam." Barricade complimented. "It's Soundwave." And the mech crashed all of ten feet away. Frenzy and Barricade walked over, and peered into the crater. The mech stood, and Sam mentally noted that he had piece of a satellite on him. 'Must be his alt. mode.'

Frenzy looked up at his creator, waiting for the inevitable question and bracing himself for the loooong answer. **"Question: Where is Frenzy."** Came the monotone that was Soundwave's voice. Sam felt Barricade pick him up.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." He started. '_I'll explain this first. This is Sam, and Frenzy. They have the same spark._' Before Soundwave could interrupt, Barricade continued. He told Soundwave about what happened after making planetfall, after first meeting Sam, and after Frenzy's be-heading.

At that point, Mikaela had to hide behind Bumblebee at the look that Soundwave shot her. She got the feeling nothing she did from here on out would put her into Soundwave's good graces. Ever.

Barricade went onto explain what happened at Mission City-which got Sam a mixed look from his…their creator-, what happened after Sam and Mikaela's messy breakup, and what had been going on up until now. Although, he did leave out a few details. Like how Sam had kicked Frenzy's head and how Mikaela and Bumblebee had been forgiven by Sam. Frenzy, on the other hand, still hated the femme and bug with a passion.

Soundwave, to test the truth of the unbelievable story, sent Frenzy a comm. message. _'Question: Frenzy, can you receive comm. messages?'_ Sam found it odd to hear a voice in his head, and said as much.

'**Damn that's weird.'**

'It's not like a regular comm. system, but it works well.' Frenzy agreed. Then Frenzy sent a comm. back.

'_Yes. Sam says "hello".'_ Soundwave looked at the human form. After a seconds analysis he sent another comm.

'_Observation: Frenzy, human body inferior.'_ Frenzy laughed at Sam's indignant response and following rant.

Bumblebee and Mikaela, who until now had only watched the scene, decided to leave and report to Optimus on who had arrived. Bumblebee folded into Camaro form and held his door opened for his femme. She got in with a smile.

Barricade held Sam possessively as Soundwave continued to test/check up on/get to know Frenzy/Sam. He seemed to like Sam well enough. Although he didn't like Sam's unhealthy human refueling habits, messed up recharge cycle, and unfit physique. Barricade had a feeling the creator wouldn't rest until he'd fixed what was wrong with his creation.

Sam sighed as Soundwave finally let them free. 'Sam, Barricade's giving us that look again.' Sam looked at the Mustang, and sure enough Barricade looked ready to pounce and interface him.

'**It's your fault for saying he could do anything he wants to us.'**

The next day…

Sam groaned as Soundwave made them run around the designated track. Four miles long. No break, and then having to do sit ups and push ups for an hour. Each. **'Frenzy, no offense, but our creator is going overboard!'**

Frenzy laughed. 'Wait 'till our co-creations find out. They'll want to spar, and they won't hold back because of our organic body.' Sam made the final few steps, and had to dodge a blast from a cannon.

"Sorry Hun'!" The voice of Chromia came out, and Sam turned his head to see Will Lennox and Ironhide coming over. "Will wanted to see how you were doing." She said, smiling. Sam, now used to the dual personalities of Will and Chromia, smiled.

"Order: Sam, get back to training." Soundwave ordered. Sam sighed.

"Yes." Sam said, waving good by to the…couple… um… whatever they were.

"Question: Yes what?" Soundwave asked, and Sam could have sworn he sounded smug.

"Yes, Creator." Frenzy was laughing in his head again, so Sam hit himself with the palm of his right fist. **'Shut up.'**

'Make me.' Frenzy countered, childishly. Sam rolled his eyes and set to work on the sit ups. This was going to be a loooong life, but it was defiantly going to be interesting. 'And yet, here we are bored out of our skull doing sit ups.'

'**Didn't I just tell you to shut up?**' Frenzy grinned and took control of their body as Sam receded to their mind. **'Oh, and I think Mom and Dad are going to want to meet Creator.'** This time Frenzy groaned.

'Mom and Dad are insane. Can we just not tell them?' Sam smirked in their head, and Frenzy took that for a 'no'. 'You make a great Decepticon, you know that?' Sam took control and nodded as he did another sit up.

'**You just don't like to have Mom coo over how cute she thinks your stutter is.'** Frenzy made them blush.

'Sam, we'll never know "Normal" like we used to, will we?'

'**Nope. Ready to take over?'**

'I didn't think .'


	10. In sickness

13sTaLk13: I don't have much time, so here it is….

Warning: Short, Holo!Bee, OOC, Slash

Parings: Sam/Bee

In Sickness…

Sam was stuck in bed, with a cough and fever. He felt terrible, and he wasn't sure he'd ever feel good again. Sam looked at the clock. 12:45 a.m. He'd still not fallen asleep. 'I _hate_ being sick!' He thought, before coughing. He took a few deep breaths, and tried not to throw up.

Bumblebee put on the finishing touches to his holoform and then projected it outside his Camaro form like he'd been taught. After making sure it could stand the distance, he sent it up to Sam's bedroom.

Sam looked up at the clearing of a throat. "Hello Sam, need a doctor?" Sam saw a man in his late teens early twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a doctor's coat. He frowned.

"'Bee, it's just a-" he coughed. "cold." Bumblebee looked him over. "Shut up." Sam said, guessing what Bumblebee would say. Bumblebee grinned.

"I have some medicine from Ratchet." Sam paled a bit. "Don't worry, Mikaela backed it up." Sam sighed.

"No offence to Ratchet, but he's not a human doctor." Then he coughed again. Bumblebee walked over at sat on the bed. It surprised Sam that the bed actually shifted under weight. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Sam, making Sam lean against him in an upright position.

"This will taste bitter." 'Bee said, before pressing the medicine glass to Sam's lips. Sam wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Sam." Sam sighed and quickly downed the substance. Afterwards he made a face. Bumblebee laughed a bit.

"You know, 'In sickness and in health' was meant for _married_ couples, right 'Bee?" Sam said, still upset about the medicine. Bumblebee grinned, hugging Sam closer, and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, but who says unmarried couples can't follow it?" Sam laughed a bit, before coughing harshly and groaning. Bumblebee brushed Sam's bangs out of his face, and kissed his cheek. "Get well soon." He said, and then pulled up a chair.

Sam smiled, looking at Bumblebee. "I will." Then he yawned and coughed and went to sleep.

Bumblebee watched him all night, even after the coughing and fever went down. He even entered recharge with his holoform on.

When Sam woke up, Bumblebee's holoform was slumped on the bed. Feeling much better, Sam placed the covers over Bumblebee and went downstairs for breakfast. 'Maybe I should get sick more often.' Sam thought, looking towards the stairs.


	11. Cause for reflection

13sTaLk13: Well, this is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or the song used.

Warnings: Fighting, Au, OOC, grim thinking

Pairings: None. The main characters are Prime, Sam, and Will.

Cause for reflection

Optimus Prime led the new arrivals, Wheeljack, Hound, and the Twins, to the training room. They'd already toured the base's recreation room –where Prime was surprised to not find Sam- the target range -where Ironhide was- and the rooms for the individual transformers.

Prime opened the door to let them in, and loud music came blasting out.

_I see nothing in your eyes,_

_And the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet,_

_In my head?_

They walked in just as William Lennox made to punch Sam in the face.

_I know nothing of your kind,_

_And I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet?_

_I can't win._

Sam dodged by ducking and spinning on one foot, the other out to trip the captain. Will fell onto his back, and Sam pressed his knee to Will's chest.

_So sacrifice yourself,_

_And let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

Will managed to push Sam off, and then pressed a blade against Sam's neck. The eighteen year-old, had a look on his face that Optimus had never seen before, not even during Mission City. Sam grabbed Will's wrist, and turned the blade on its user.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

Sam then forced Will to stand, and pulled away as Will swung his other hand at Sam's gut. Sam locked eyes with Will. Then the captain lunged at Sam, dropping the blade. Sam fell onto his back, and tossed Will over his head, so he too landed on his back.

_This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet?_

_Let me in._

Sam then flipped spectacularly from his position on his back, to have his knees on Will's chest, similar to the former position. Sam then made to press his weight into Will's neck, but Will blocked that with his arms.

_So sacrifice yourself,_

_And let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

Will managed to flip positions, and Sam growled, before saying something only Will could hear. Will glared at Sam, and said something equally quiet. Sam then took his leg and kicked Will off. Both the humans stood, and began to exchanged quick had movements.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

William Lennox made to grab Sam's arm, and Sam twisted the arm around and behind Will's back. Will flipped Sam over his back, and put him in a head lock, cutting off his air.

_I'm waiting, I'm hating, realize, start HIDING!_

Sam reached up one hand, ran it along Will's arm, confusing both the 'bots and Will, before he suddenly twisted something, causing Will to curse and let Sam go. Sam then turned and hit Will in the chest, winding him.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

Will dove at Sam's feet, but Sam jumped and twisted mid-air, so he could land on Will's back, facing the same direction. He then grabbed Will's arms, and pinned them directly out from him. Will struggled, but Sam had a firm hold, and managed not to get tossed off.

"Do you yield?" Sam asked in a deathly calm way. Will growled something, and Sam lifted the arms off the floor, pulling them back. Will screamed, and Sam yelled over him. "Do you yield?"

"YES!" Sam let go of Will's arms and helped him up. Will brushed himself off and looked Sam directly in the eyes. "Well done." He clapped Sam on the back, and grinned. Sam lost the look and grinned back.

Prime didn't bother to intrude anymore, and led the others to the med. bay to see Ratchet. He reflected on the training the two had done, and wondered, was Will training Sam for self-defense, to be a soldier, or was it training for succession? A human right of passage? As Prime thought, he went back to the look on Sam's face, and finally placed it.

Sam looked ready to kill, ready to face his fears, ready to die, ready for the unknown. Will was preparing Sam for life, through training, through example, and through metaphor. And Prime wasn't exactly sure he liked it.

Sam was, after all, only just legally an adult as of a week ago. Will's way of teaching was also rather grim. Sam could have learned another way. Prime frowned. No. Will's way was grim, but it was also affective, and if Sam was going to stay human liaison for the Autobots, he'd be in danger.

Will was preparing Sam for life, and for death. And Sam was okay with that, or at least, he'd accepted it. Sam was forced to embrace a part of life Prime had hoped he wouldn't have to this soon. Prime glanced at Ratchet talking to the new arrivals and threatening the twins. Was Sam really ready for all this? Mentally and Emotionally? Prime wasn't sure. Sometimes he doubted _he_ was.

Sam, someone so young, part of a species that lived so much shorter than Prime's…who was Prime to drag him into this? Why did he have to face his life and death? Prime sighed, and pushed the thoughts from his head. While Will was preparing Sam, Sam still retained his happiness.

This was only proved as Sam and Bumblebee raced down the hall, followed closely by Prowl –who arrived a day after the call. Prime made a smile. Yes, this was a part of life that Prime would do best not to forget, and he'd make sure Sam wouldn't either.


	12. Living hell

13sTaLk13: Well, I'm updating again. I hope you like it.

Rip: (snorts)

Van: (hits Rip)

Rip: (rubs head and growls)

13sTaLk13: (rolls eyes and starts fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Warnings: AU, gross things, character deaths, grim thoughts

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela romantic. Sam/Annabel family.

Living Hell

A hand covered the child's mouth, and red eyes peaked out from the alleyway. There was no one out the, so the child and the red eyes left the alley quickly, and dashed down the street. The only still-working streetlight illuminated them for just a moment, showing one boy of around 17 and a child the age of 7.

The light on them was brief, but it showed the red eyes of the boy and his brown hair, greasy from lack of grooming. The boy's clothes were also dirty, splattered with blood and energon and ripped.

The child was a small girl, blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing dog tags. Her clothing consisted of a bloody tee-shirt far too large for her and a pair of kid's jeans, also splattered in blood. The teen holding her hand was familiar to her, so she did not cry out as he led her down another alley to a manhole. The boy showed surprising strength as he lifted it up with one hand, and held her with the other arm.

The teen lowered them into the sewer, and re-covered the manhole, just as headlights swept the alley. The teen looked through the holes in the manhole and held his breath. The lights passes and the teen quietly continued down the metal stairs to the "sidewalk" below.

The sewer stunk and hurt the girl's nose, but she didn't complain. If Uncle Sam was bringing her down here it was with good reason. The teen –now identified as Sam- carried Lennox's girl down the tunnel, his eyes quickly adjusting due to the… modifications… the Cybertronians had done.

The sewers were over flowing, and Sam had to walk in the…well, he didn't want to think about it to hard... and he made sure not to look at the floating bodies of other humans that had not made it.

Quietly the trudged on, into the deep bowels of the city's underground. More than once Sam had needed to walk through hip-deep sewage. He held back from throwing up, and was grateful that Annabel had fallen asleep soon after getting down the manhole. He glanced around quickly, and made note that the chamber was empty of the bodies that had floated beside and below him this whole time. He closed his eyes and said a prayer for the fallen and then moved deeper into the chamber, where a boat awaited them.

Sam laid Annabel in the boat, then took the oar and began to push the boat. He used this to enter another tunnel, and the decaying bodies' odor, mixed with the sewage stink, almost made him throw up. He digressed down, and felt much like Charon, the Greek ferryman of the dead due to all the dead bodies around him and Annabel in the boat.

It took an hour to get to his destination, and the reek of bodies was stronger. Sam lifted Annabel, who stirred, and once more was unsure weather to curse or thank the ones who'd… modified…him.

Sam closed his eyes, not willing to take in the horror around him, and knocked on one of the sewer walls. Two taps echoed his. He tapped twice back. Then the stone moved a bit, revealing a door. Sam quickly slipped it opened, entered, and closed it once more.

"I found her. By God I found her, but Will, and _Sarah_… Oh Mikaela they were…And I…" Mikaela –who looked very pale from lack of sunlight and malnourishment- put a hand on Sam's unoccupied shoulder.

"I know." Her voice was more mature, and saturated in bitterness and grief. Sam looked in her blue eyes, the same shade they had always been. He closed his red orbs, and sighed, before opening them again, and looking up at the flickering light bulb.

"You'd better find some other source of light. This could lead them right to us." He whispered. She sighed this time, and shook her head.

"I know. I know…Sam, may… Maybe I should just…" Sam looked at her sharply, and she steeled her resolve. "No. Never mind, that was selfish and foolish. Here, let me hold her." Sam gave Annabel to Mikaela, who fingered the dog tags. "Oh, Sam…" She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

Sam shook his head. "I tried. I just… didn't get there in time..." He let out a shaky breath. "His last words were, 'Don't let them have my baby, Sam. Don't let them take my world again.' Then he looked at Sarah…She…She was dead before I got there." Then slammed his fist on the wall, "I…I _couldn't save them_." He whispered and fell to his knees as the anger disappeared as sorrow took its place.

"Sam, its not your fault. Yes, your ancestor found the damn cube, but _you_ tried to get rid of it," She knelt by him. "And you paid your price. They used you, and now you're trying to stop them. Sam, you are a _good_ person, don't let them tell you otherwise."

Sam took in a breath, and let it out. "I'm going to go back upstairs. I'm going to find more survivors. Mikaela, whatever happens, I love you." He said, and kissed her soundly. Without another word he left, and took a cloak with him. Mikaela stayed were she knelt, holding Annabel and watching the boy she'd fallen in love with six years ago.

Sam was quick, he was deft, and he didn't hesitate as he made the journey to the upstairs. As he came out of the manhole, he heard them talking. He climbed out and scaled a building like a shadow, silent and swift. He stood crouched like a gargoyle as the two Autobots passed below him, never suspecting the manhole to be a door to then downstairs.

Sam waited until he was out of sensor range and then head for the labs, or what used to be his high school. If he hadn't been living this hell, he might have laughed at the irony. He snuck in through an open window, and saw them using the corpse of Maggie like they had used his living form.

Sam didn't let the grotesque sight of the opened flesh and wires deter him from his goal. He strode silently past Wheeljack and Starscream to the 'lab rat' room. He picked the lock, and looked inside. He didn't know most of the corpses, with the exception of Annabel's parents.

Sam didn't let the creeping sob escape, and turned to face the living. There he recognized Glen, and Epps. Both were passed out, and from the smell of them had neither shower nor a proper bathroom stop in days. He looked at the three dying and could barely recognize Trent among them. As he'd taught himself, he broke the chains holding them.

The two he didn't know helped him carry the other three too a locked window. He quickly fixed that problem then led them to an abandoned clothing store. Sam kept watched as the two re-dressed themselves and the others, then led them to the dressing stalls, and closed the curtain on all six of them. In the cramped space, he braced himself for the floor to collapse.

It did, and the six landed on a slide that took them to a larger boat with more oars. Sam let them have time to adjust their eyes, before he gave them their orders.

"Take two oars and row like I do. Don't speak. Just copy." The two –one a girl and one a boy, both around Trent's age- did as told. With three people the journey only took them twenty minutes to get to there. Sam let them into the large hideout hidden in the walls of the downstairs.

"Sam!" Mikaela said, surprised. She'd expected him to take longer that just two hours. Sam smiled at her.

"Five. _Five_, Mikaela!" Mikaela laughed a bit, and it came out rough from lack of use. Sam kissed her, and then set to work on making them medicine.

Meanwhile, the two scientists were just about to get a live subject. "I'm telling you, if we use enough electricity to kick-start the brain, she'll make the perfect puppet. She won't be able to think for herself, and with the cyber implants we can control her." Wheeljack said. Starscream looked a bit doubtful.

"Wheeljack, she's dead. When humans die, they don't come back." Starscream said. "Controlling her dead body, however, is easier, and much less stress on the implants." Wheeljack snorted.

"Where's the emotional drain on the humans? If they thought there was even a glimmer of 'hope' for the human they'd all come out and then we'd have them." Starscream sighed and opened the door.

"What?!" He shrieked, living up to his name. Where the five live subjects had been, only five chestnuts remained. "Where did they go?!?" He demanded. Wheeljack looked, and then searched for something he'd read on the human internet when it still functioned.

"…" He didn't say anything, because human myths just weren't true…right?

Back downstairs, Sam was holding Annabel as she woke up. "…Uncky Sam?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Annabel?" Annabel yawned, and rubbed her face in Sam's shoulder.

"Where're Momma and Daddy?" Sam closed his eyes to hold back tears.

"There in heaven." Annabel looked at Sam.

"Oh." After a moment she asked. "Can I go too?" Sam fought hard, but a few tears escaped.

"Not yet Annabel, your mom and dad…They don't want you to leave here too soon." Annabel looked confused and grumpy.

"Why not?" Sam shook his head sadly, wondering why anyone would want to stay in hell.

"I don't know Annabel. I really don't know." He whispered, and Annabel drifted to sleep again, clutching her dad's dog tags.


	13. Addiction

13sTaLk13: I want to make this longer than my other drabbles.

Rip: (snorts in disbelief) Yeah, riiiiiiight.

13sTaLk13: Shut up Ripple.

Rip: Make me, Mother.

13sTaLk13: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Rip: (runs)

Warnings: Slash, love triangle, OOC, AU, and sentient robots becoming addicted to humans, messing with the timeline, and scene changes

Pairings: SamBee, ScorponokAnnabel, Ironhide-his sparkmate (I know who she is; she just doesn't show up in the fic.)-, WillSarah, BarricadeMilesJazz

The Addiction

Archibald Witwicky was old. He was old, and he was in a prison like room. He looked up from his drawings –more alien glyphs- to see his son and grandson enter the room. Letting brighter light than his shine through. His daughter in law was watching from the doorway.

Archibald smiled as his grandson broke away from his father and ran to him. "Grandpa!" He shouted, and wrapped his little four-year-old arms around Archibald's leg. Archibald was old. His grandson was young, adaptable.

"Sam." Archibald said, picking up his grandson and setting him on his lap. "Do you see these?" He whispered, showing Sam the marks. Sam concentrated on them for a very long time, and then he nodded.

"Yeah" Archibald smiled at Sam.

'Smart boy, he's memorized them.' "I want you to get away very quickly if you _ever_ see them again, alright?" Sam nodded seriously, and Archibald smiled. "Good boy," He said, hugging Sam one more time, and taking something out of a drawer. It was a locket. "Sam, I want you to _always_ wear this. It has brought me a lot of good luck. Now remember, 'No sacrifice'…"

Sam whispered the last part as he slipped the too large locket on. "'No victory'…" In the dull yellow light, the locket's pale silver glinted. Sam was set down, and Ronald Witwicky walked up to his father.

"Dad," he started, but whatever he was going to say next was lost as Archibald closed his eyes and stopped breathing, an accomplished smile on his face.

"Nurse!" Judy called quickly. Ron held Sam, and held back tears. He and his father had never been on good terms, and if it hadn't been for Sam might not have ever been, but he did love the man. Ron gathered his family, knowing that his father wouldn't be revived, and left.

Later that Night…

Sam lay in his "big boy" bed and held the locket in his small hands. The outside of the silver oval had a paw-print on it. Sam smiled, and tucked the locket into his nighty. Sam looked out the window, and made a wish on a shooting star, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Thirteen years later…

Sam woke up to the sun in his face. He grinned and went to his desk to pick up the report he'd printed last night. Although his grandpa was long dead, Sam sill loved him and was very excited to do his genealogy report on him. Sam sat the report in the bend-proof folder and put it in his bag with some of the expedition things his grandfather had left him in his will.

Sam stretched, and then took off his night shirt, revealing slightly toned abs and his locket. Sam smiled, and ran his thumb over the trinket. He would have used the locket in the report too, but he didn't need to give Trent any more excuses to beat him up and call him, "Faggot".

Sam put on a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and a white shirt. He quickly went down the stairs, careful of his bag. He grabbed a piece of bread and but it in the toaster he'd rigged to toast the bread until it was just the right amount of crunchy.

As the toast was going he got out a non stick pan and two eggs. Although he wasn't a _bad_ cook, he was by no measure a _great_ cook. This is why he didn't bother to make his parents –who were probably outside working anyway- breakfast too.

The toast sprang up just as the eggs finished. Sam caught the hot toast and but it on the plate, then flipped the eggs onto it. Sam put salt and pepper on his eggs and poured a glass of orange juice. He then sat down and used five minutes to eat.

A look at the clock told him he needed to hurry. Without much time wasted he put his dishes in the sink, but on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and was out the door.

Outside –sure enough- his mom and dad were working on the lawn and garden. "Hey, hey, hey! Stay on the path!" Ron Witwicky said. Sam rolled his eyes but did as told. Then he ran a thumb over the locket and tucked it in his shirt.

Sam took his stance on the road, and raced to school. Sam was by no means a track star –his school didn't have a track team to join even if he wanted to be one- but he was fast and could turn or stop on a dime. His friend Miles had tested him.

He reached his locker in record –for him- time. He carefully set his bag in the locker, before he was pushed into it. "Watch it Witworthless!" Sam gritted his teeth and waited until Trent had passed to pull himself out of the locker. He grabbed his Math textbook and went to class.

Bumblebee waited in the parking lot of Bobby Bolivia. He'd overheard the co-creators of Samuel James Witwicky arguing about buying the boy a used car. As the male creator came over, Bumblebee set his mind to the task of getting the man to buy and tow him home.

Meanwhile, Barricade was stalking the human friend of Samuel James Witwicky. The Witwicky boy would doubtlessly be guarded, his friend, however, was a different story. The blonde was walking, and glanced at he cop following him every so often.

Finally he turned and said. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?!" Barricade smirked, and pulled up along side the team.

"Get in." He made his holoform say, and opened the passenger door. Miles looked confused, and wary, but he got in anyway, not yet closing the door.

"What did I do?" He asked. Barricade didn't answer. He was feeling to damn good. The human's emotions and warmth on and in Barricade felt…really good. Barricade's holoform flickered, and then disappeared. Miles, shocked, scrambled out of the Mustang.

Immediately the feeling was gone and Barricade could think again. He growled a bit, and made his holoform drag the human back in. "Don't. Move." Barricade growled. He could see the 2007 Pontiac Solstice coming his way. Barricade strapped the human in –maybe a little tightly because Miles didn't seem able to move much- and took off.

Jazz tore after the Mustang, intent on saving the kid. Whatever Barricade wanted from the kid, he didn't look ready to give him up. Jazz managed to get ahead of Barricade and cut him off, making him toss the kid out so he could transform.

Miles landed on the ground, rather disoriented. Things were moving so fast. He had time to get to his feet before the Solstice pulled up and opened its door. "Hurry, he won't be long." Miles looked and saw the cop car tangled in some phone lines. Miles got into the nice car and the door closed with a click.

Jazz felt a nice buzz in his processor. The human's aura was slightly panicked, a little confused, and very curious. Jazz liked the feeling, it tingled through his frame.

After a few minutes Jazz was able to speak. "Ma name's Jazz." His voice came through the radio.

"Um, I'm Miles…Can you take me back to school?" He asked. Jazz chuckled, and drove there quickly. Miles raced into the building just as the bell rang and Barricade swerved into the parking lot.

"Where is he, Autobrat." Barricade demanded, not asked. Jazz looked at the Mustang, and felt a sense of smugness.

"Now why would I tell ya' that?"

Barricade growled, but picked up on Miles quickly. He turned towards the build. He could wait, he could.

At lunch Miles told Sam everything. Sam felt his locket cold on his chest, and frowned. "You sure?" He asked, very unsettled. Miles nodded, seeing Sam was not asking out of disbelief. "Why don't you walk home with me?" Sam asked.

Miles shook his head. "They'd follow us." Sam sighed, but nodded. There was no use telling Miles what to do.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't trust them." Sam said, sternly. Miles nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yes Mother dear." Sam rolled his eyes and they dumped their trays before heading to class again.

In Qatar…

William Lennox looked at the tail of the giant metal scorpion, and couldn't help but wonder. 'If this thing can move on its own, what about the rest of it…?' Will thought, then shook if off. 'Don't be so paranoid Lennox; you're going home to see your wife and daughter. Annabel…' He thought fondly of his daughter.

Under the plane, Scorponok was waiting, hissing and tailless. Blackout was already on his way to the states, so it was just Scorponok left to get there.

The plane took several hours to get to the United States, and William got off at the military landing site. He got his luggage quickly and headed to the government assigned vehicle, a black GMC Topkick. He touched the handle and pulled back at the static shock he got.

Scorponok followed the human to the Cybertronian and from there followed to the human's dwelling. The Autobot didn't even notice him. Scorponok looked around the human's home and did not locate his tail. He did see the human's mate and spawn.

The little helpless one actually looked at him. Scorponok went to bat it aside, when it touched his claw and giggled happily. Scorponok felt the electricity shoot through him, and couldn't bring his self to kill the sparkling, especially when the sparkling cooed at him.

Scorponok, instead, curled up around the tiny human protectively. He wasn't sure exactly why, but this human was now precious to him. She was his, his little human to take care of. Scorponok settled himself for recharge.

Meanwhile, Ironhide was watching the human drug that had entered him embrace his sparkmate. It was unusual, the feeling of a human. It wasn't a bad feeling, actually, more of a pleasant tingle. When Ironhide really thought about it, he supposed that this might be something of a bond. Not a sparkbond, no, both Will and he were happy with their respective sparkmates. This felt more like a co-creation, or an honorary co-creation bond.

He'd have to tell Optimus about this. Then he picked up on something. A Decepticon was in the house with the human's sparkling. Before either Will or Sarah knew what was happening Ironhide had transformed and aimed at something in the baby's room.

A few hours earlier, at Sam's home…

Sam sprinted up the sidewalk, and stopped. In the driveway was a beat up yellow '76 Camaro, and his parents were smiling at him. This didn't bode well. "Sam," His mother started. "Your father finally got you a car!" she finished, grinning.

Sam forced a grin. "That…That's great, mom…" She pulled him over too it while a disgruntled and spooked Ron just watched, wary. Sam reluctantly got into the Camaro's driver seat. Put his hands on the steering wheel, and felt a thrum of…of something go through him.

Bumblebee was in heaven. Sam's being was making his processor fuzzy. If he'd been a cat, he'd probably be purring very loudly. Sam's hands on his steering wheel felt soft, and yet calloused and somehow Bumblebee was feeling a high sort of like when he drank a little of Ironhide's highgrade as a sparkling.

Sam was startled when he started the car and its motor practically roared to life. It didn't _sound_ like the junker it was. He looked out the window to see his mom giving him the thumbs up. He nearly groaned. 'When will she learn that she's not cool?' He wondered.

Bumblebee let Sam direct them, but he was very much in control. He'd managed to clear a bit of the haze, and was now fully focused on memorizing every detail of his human. Something around the boy's neck drew his attention.

It held a bit of… well, he wasn't sure. He could tell it wasn't too strong, whatever it was, but it was apparently a power of some sort. Bumblebee pushed it off. How much trouble could one little locket be?

Sam was surprised how easily the Camaro drove. He didn't even realize he was passing the lake party, until Mikaela –Trent's latest fling- tapped his window. Sam blinked and rolled it down. Bumblebee, however, only allowed so with wariness. She smelled like flowers, hormones, frustrations, and booze. Nothing at all like Sam's slight musk, sweat, and light metallic sent.

"Hi, you're Sam right? From math? Look, I need a ride home and…" she trailed off, and Sam nodded sympathetically.

"Where to?" She smiled gratefully at him and got into 'Bee's other seat. Now Bumblebee didn't like the feel of this human for some reason. She didn't feel…well, to be honest, she didn't feel right. She didn't fit into the leather, felt a bit too warm, and her smell was practically driving him insane.

Sam stopped at Mikaela's house, and opened the door. "Thanks Sam." She said, and kissed his cheek. "You're a nice guy." Then she walked into the house. Sam blinked once, a little confused. Then he frowned. 'Is it me or did the seat belt just tighten?' He shook off the thought and began to drive home.

Bumblebee was furious. 'How dare that human femme touch _my_ Sam!?' He thought, and tightened the seat belt possessively. 'She can find her own human. This one's mine.' When realized what he thought he got a bit worried. 'Maybe I should talk to Optimus about this.'

_Elsewhere…_

Miles was positive he didn't like this situation. First, because he wasn't gay; second, because he _really_ didn't like the idea of being fought over by two _guys_; third, why were aliens fighting over him in the first place?

Miles watched from his 'pedestal' as the two Cybertronians exchanged blows. Honestly, they could find _another_ human. Miles looked at his watch. 'Greeeat. I'm late getting home.' He looked down the rock, and back at the giant robots. Then, with a sigh, he slid down the rock to touch the ground.

Miles looked back, noticed they weren't focused on him, and made a break for it. He made it home just before the two noticed he was gone, and was inside a few seconds before they'd tracked him down.

_With Optimus and Ratchet_

"Have you figured it out, Ratchet?" Prime asked, worried. Ratchet checked his answers again, before nodding.

"Yes, it would seem that humans have something akin to an energy field, and aura, and unlike us their 'spark' is split into two parts. They have a heart, and a 'soul'. To save time and human theory, let's leave that well enough alone. Now, human's souls are not concentrated in their heart, no theirs are spread through out their being and around them, creating this aura. To us, having a human in our alt. mode is much like an interface, and yet not." Here he paused.

"Because their souls touch is it is pleasant. It also forms a bond, making them like a drug. Now, because Bumblebee has no sparkmate, his bond with young Sam could be the beginnings of a sparkbond. Ironhide, who is sparkbound, feels only a co-creation bond with Will. Much like how some humans trade blood to become 'blood brothers'." Optimus motioned or Ratchet to continue.

"Now, say one human is the first human to ever enter an un-bonded Cybertronian like Barricade. That human is essentially Barricade's human. Now say another un-bonded Cybertronian has that human as the first to ever enter them. That human is now both Barricade's and the others." Optimus blinked, and frowned.

"So essentially, that would be similar to Prowl with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Ratchet nodded.

"Exactly. Ironhide has informed me that Scorponok has taken to the Lennox child. This could be a Creator-creation or a Guardian-guarded bond." Then Ratchet frowned. "Then again, it could also be a co-creation bond, but that is unlikely because Scorponok is just above a drone."

Optimus sighed. "Now, let me get this straight. Bumblebee has sparkmated with a human, Ironhide has a human co-creation, Barricade's fighting another mech over their shared human mate, and Scorponok has a bond with a human child that we don't know the exact details of." Ratchet nodded. "…Sometimes, I wonder why I ever accepted being leader." He sighed.

_With the hacker team_

"Maggie, do you fly a plane?" Maggie looked at Glen, surprised.

"Well, not exactly, I was dropped off by one controlled by a ground base, why?" Glen looked a bit spooked.

"'cause I think your ride is glaring at me…" Maggie looked at the F-22 and then back at Glen.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said with her Austrian accent strong as ever. "It's just a plane." Glen didn't look to sure, but continued to show Maggie to the hacker's room.

"I still can't believe they sent a government plane to pick you up while you were visiting your parents." Glen said. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Well, they said they needed the best for…whatever this is." Glen grinned.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Maggie teasingly swiped at Glen. "Oh you're horrible!"

_Time skip, two weeks after mission city…_

Sam looked at the burns on his hand and frowned. 'Sorry Grandpa…I tried, but it looks like I didn't escape them after all.' He reached up and touched the now-dented and slightly marred locket. The paw print was melted a bit, and looked slightly like Bumblebee's autobot insignia, slightly. It had protected him from a shard of hot Allspark shrapnel.

Speaking of Bumblebee, he was honking. Sam sighed and got up. 'Looks like I'm not going to be able to skip out of the human/Cybertronian checkup.' Sam went down stairs, and stopped at the foot of the stairs.

He looked down at the locket, and opened it. Inside, on the right, were the words, "No Sacrifice, No Victory" and on the left side was a black and white photo of his grandfather. Sam smiled fondly, and closed the locket.

'You know what grandpa? I think I'm safe. At least, until the druggie out there gets his fill of me.' Bumblebee honked impatiently. 'But, you were right about one thing.' Sam clenched his fists again.

When Megatron had found out about the bonds he'd killed every human he could that stood near him and tried to tear Jazz in two. If Barricade hadn't have shot him and made him drop Jazz, he would have. 'The Iceman was _definitely_ someone to get away from.'

Sam stepped outside into the warm light, and noted that the sky was a bit clearer. 'Huh. This human/transformer bonding thing might be a good thing' Sam thought, heading over to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grinned as he noticed Sam's thoughtful expression. He couldn't wait any longer. He turned on his holoform and tackled Sam. Sam let out a yelp as the blonde above him gave him a kiss, and then grinned. Sam glared back. "'Bee, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

Bumblebee grinned wider. "Twenty-six." Sam rolled his eyes, as Bumblebee pulled him up. Sam was sat on holo-Bee's lap as they drove to the in-progress base.

'Is it too late to take back that last thought?' Sam wondered, sighing.


	14. How things have changed

13sTaLk13: Ugh. I have no idea what I'm doing…

Disclaimer: I own only Joe, the Tommy gun.

Warnings: Reference to the past, OOC, Time skip, Post Mission City.

Pairings: Mr. Banes/Mrs. Banes, Sam/Mikaela

How things have changed

Little Mikaela looked up at her father as he worked on the car he'd gotten from the guy who stunk of cigarettes. Mikaela looked up as best she could, but her little legs didn't give her the best vantage point to look into the car's engine from.

Mr. Banes cursed as he heard sirens. He quickly grabbed the false documents Johnny had gotten him and made sure he didn't look guilty of anything. Mikaela looked up at her daddy as the police came in.

"Are you Mr. Banes?" One asked, as his partner looked around.

"Yes, can I help you officer?" Mr. Banes tried not to sweat as the old bare light bulb in his garage swung back and forth, casting shadows. His little girl held his hand, putting her thumb in her mouth and looking cute like she'd been taught. 'Good girl, I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this sweetheart.'

The police officer in front of him gave him a disgusted look as his partner came back with some parts. "It's definitely a chop shop." He said. Mr. Banes remained calm as he was taken in for questioning.

Mikaela sat in the garage, playing with the tools. Her mommy used to tell her not to, but her daddy let her. Mommy left a few days ago and hadn't come back yet. Mikaela looked around the garage, looking at the cars, the parts, the dirty floor, the stackable baskets of parts and jars of screws and what-not. She even looked at the mounted Tommy gun with the plate reading 'Joe'.

After taking all this in, she giggled and banged the tools around. She was going to have someplace just like this one when she grew up. Then maybe her daddy would spend more time with her.

Mikaela sat in the dimly lit garage all night, and eventually fell asleep, sprawled out with a screwdriver and wrench in her hands. The light bulb shorted out after a few hours, it had been showing signs for the past few nights, and darkened the room so that when Mr. Banes finally got home with his warning the light from the outside light spilled into the room.

The beam of light fell on Mikaela and Mr. Banes sighed, picking up his little girl. He gave a smile as the tools stayed in her little hands. He carefully took them and put them on a table, before heading into the house to put Mikaela to bed.

He brushed the hair from her forehead and pulled the blue covers over her from, and then left the room. 'Oh baby girl, why am I dragging you down?' He wondered, and covered his face as he recalled his wife leaving them.

_Fourteen years later…_

Mikaela squeezed her boyfriend's hand, before walking to the glass window. She picked up the phone, pressing her hand to the glass, just over the hand on the other side. "Hi Daddy." She said, forcing a smile.

"Oh baby girl, do you know how good it is to hear your voice?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes. Her smile became more real, as she answered.

"Yeah, you tell me every time." She then motioned Sam over. "I finally found a good one Daddy. He's even helping me get a legit business up." Mr. Banes looked at Sam, who wore jeans, a white tee shirt, and an old faded jean jacket. He smiled then, and looked back at his daughter.

"That's wonderful, Honey." Looking over the first of Mikaela's boyfriends to find out about him, and actually pay him a visit. "Can you put him on for a second?" Mikaela gave Sam the phone, and kissed his cheek. Sam flushed a bit, but didn't protest or demand one on the lips.

"Hello, Mr. Banes." He said, casually, nervously. He said it like he was at the door step to their house, meeting Mr. Banes on equal grounds. That was the fifth good strike for him.

"Hello, boy, are you taking care of my baby girl?" Sam gave Mr. Banes a serious look.

"God, I pray that I am." Mr. Banes was a bit surprised by this.

"Oh?" Sam gave Mr. Banes a secretive look, glancing at Mikaela as she spoke with one of the policemen.

"I'd really hate to break her heart." Now Mr. Banes was intrigued at the dedicated look Sam was giving off. Sam seemed to have his head on straight, he wasn't a rich boy, and Mikaela wasn't his fling. There was something in Sam's eyes as he looked at Mr. Banes' daughter.

As Sam said it, Mr. Banes was already thinking it. "I plan to marry her someday." Mr. Banes smiled at Sam, approvingly.

"Are you asking permission?" Sam looked at Mr. Banes, in the eye. Although still a bit nervous, he wasn't going to back down.

"No." Sam said, as Mikaela was finishing her talk. "Just letting you know now so the invite won't come as a surprise." Mr. Banes threw his head back and laughed. Oh, he liked this boy.

"Boy, what's your name?" He asked as Mikaela came over.

"It's Sam, Sam Witwicky." Then Sam gave Mikaela the phone, nodding to Mr. Banes.

"Hi again Daddy, what did you and Sam talk about?" She asked, smiling as Sam held her hand. Mr. Banes could already imagine a ring on that finger, and shook his head.

"Just the future baby. I love you." Mikaela kissed her fingers, and then pressed them to the glass. Mr. Banes did the same.

"I love you too Daddy."

Mr. Banes watched as his baby girl and the boy who was going to marry her left, and couldn't help remembering that night when she was three years old, and how, if he'd just learned his lesson then, he might be out there with them.


	15. There are three kinds of people

13sTaLk13

Disclaimer: I don't own. You no sue.

Pairings:

Warnings: Slight crossover with Quest for Camelot, A.U, Decepticon!Mikaela, implied human death

In this world we live in, there are three kinds of people

Sam hid in the forest, away from the giants. His mommy had sent him here when he was little, but she never came back. For some reason the metal giants didn't like the forest. Was it the sentient plants? The deadly lakes? The fire-breathing dragons? Sam didn't know, and he didn't understand. He got along with the forest really well.

In fact, he was sitting in the self-woven branches of a living tree right now. He was seven, but he was pretty smart. The forest liked him, and it didn't like the giants. Maybe it was because the giants stopped the dancing the forest liked…? Sam danced for the forest like his mommy used to and the forest made him safe.

The giants who'd come to earth when Sam was only three weren't very nice, they burned down Sam's old home. Sam had only managed to save his kitten and a book before his mommy had left him in the forest. Then she'd gone back to get Sam's daddy.

Sam looked up through the branches and saw the moon rising up. He smiled and took in a deep breath. Now would be a perfect time to fish for the tasty fish. He climbed out of the tree with his bare feet and hands. His too-big clothes had once been in a half burnt store. The store itself was in a destroyed town outside the forest.

Sam took off the pants and shirt, and then waited for the fish to swim peacefully again. His mommy had taught him to do this when he was five, just before she didn't come back. Once they were no longer afraid of him, he moved quickly and caught one with both his little hands. It squirmed a lot so he pressed on the gills like he'd been shown. The fish stopped thrashing and Sam put it on a stick.

_In an energon refinery…_

Little Mikaela Banes helped the other starving children push the large turning thing to make the chains move. It was hard work with little to no reward, but it kept her alive and not a slave. She looked at the other dirty, malnourished, and some even sick children.

She turned her head back to her task, not wanting to get whipped by one of the Decepticons for not doing the work right. She'd made a half turn when the wall near where she'd been before collapse inwards, due to an Autobot being blasted into it by a Decepticon.

Mikaela turned her head as some of the others were crushed, and tried not to cry. She kept trying to push the turner, but it wouldn't budge. Too many of the others not putting in an effort made it impossible to move.

A Decepticon managed to glance her way, and was rather surprised, although he didn't show it. One human femme child –the only survivor of her team- was pushing at the machine. It was futile, but the effort was almost endearing. The child was _trying_, and unlike other human workers, was not trying to escape with the others. Now, this was probably because she was a child and didn't understand, but he knew quality when he saw it.

With a bit of a smirk, he picked her up. She was small, and could probably work in the hard-to-reach places. He felt an idea forming. Yes, this human had potential. He'd make her a pet, a true Decepticon pet. She'd live and work for him and their cause. For her hard work, she'd be spared.

Mikaela looked up at the red eyes of Hook, and then back down. She hoped she wasn't going to be another experiment. She'd seen what happened to a boy her age –Trent, that was his name- and she didn't want to be a useless drone.

_With the Autobots…_

It wasn't an unfamiliar sight to see hundreds of humans slaves in a Decepticon refinery. It was, however, to see a human unwilling to _leave_ one… Bumblebee watched as the human child was taken away by Hook, but could do nothing about it. The Decepticons were retreating, and he had other humans to herd to one of the Refuge Cities that the humans and Autobots had made.

As he drove, he went past the living forest, and felt a shiver go up his spine. He could almost hear carefree laughter. He'd heard it once, in the early days before the Decepticons had started enslaving humans. The Autobots and Decepticons didn't go into the forest. There was just…something…off about it.

_Ten years later…_

Mikaela looked through her red visor at the damaged wires of the seeker and cursed in Cybertronian. '_Don't those damn Autobots know that when they hit a 'con, _someone_ has to fix them up?!_' She set to work, using the welding tool Hook had put into her mechanical hand. She'd gotten it when one of Soundwave's team had decided they didn't want a human to touch them and took it off.

That's alright; she got to sever his spark from his chest when he'd challenged her to a battle of honor. She'd really not gained any favor from Soundwave nor his team, but the other 'cons hand found her amusing and kept her alive. Besides, she could easily offline them when she was working on them. Her visor told her the stats of her patient, obscuring her vision. She glared and the stats went away. She set to work on the damaged, as Hook worked on the major problems.

She finished quickly, and climbed out with the ease of practice, and then vaulted and flipped mid-air to land on Hook's hand. Her lithe and muscled body came from the hard work of fixing mechs, climbing around in them and also trying to keep up with Hook as he walked.

The Decepticons may find her useful and amusing, but she was still human. If she wasn't with Hook she was fair game and she held no doubts that she'd be squished in a nano-click. She was lifted to her favorite perch, Hook's left shoulder.

She looked down at herself. A Decepticon medic, a pet, and a human, that's what she was. She then took in her physical self. She was of flesh and bone; she had a mechanical right hand; and a mechanical visor over human eyes that connected to her brain. The connections were hidden by her long black hair.

Her natural blue eyes were well hidden, and through the visor looked Decepticon red. She was flexible, she was strong –by human standards- and she was "attractive" to human males. She didn't understand that. She was filled out as human women should be, and once she'd heard a male slave speak to another about wanting to 'tap that'. Honestly, human males were confusing and disgusting all at the same time.

She let Hook place her on her designated space. It was a pallet, a waste disposal, a container of frozen food and a heating place to cook the food. That was it. If she needed clothing she simply took from a stack of human femme clothes. It had been odd to talk to a grown human femme slave about 'sex' and 'period' and 'womanhood', but she had what she needed for that too.

Mikaela looked up at Hook, and didn't speak. She didn't speak unless spoken too, something most 'cons liked. Hook pointed to the storage of refueling supplies. She nodded, and went to get the fruit called an 'apple'. They tasted good and they gave her a lot of energy. As she bit into it, she did some thinking.

What was her purpose? To be a medic, and a pet, that was what she was meant to be. Did that make her a bad person? For that matter, what kind of person was she? After a few moments, she had her answer. She was the kind of person raised to be useful. She was content, but not happy, with her life.

_With the Autobots…_

Bumblebee looked out the window at the human complexes, at the happy children and sober adults. It was hard to look at, but he did it anyway. He needed to remember what he was fighting for. He needed to save this species from the Decepticons.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was the kind of person with a reason. He was supposed to fight, he was supposed to protect, and he was the soldier with a mission. Bumblebee looked at them, and every hard second felt his resolve and determination strengthen. He was going to free the remaining human slaves, even if he had to destroy every 'con in Megatron's Army. He was resigned and resolved with his life.

_In the forest…_

Sam looked around, and didn't need to shield his eyes from the bright sun; his body was too well tuned with the forest to be harmed by anything dealing with nature. He looked around, and saw the field of helicopter flowers and ground digging flowers, and grinned. He loved this place.

It had such a nice view over this part of the forest, and it was right by a waterfall. Sam didn't know much about the world outside this and the books he'd salvaged from the old libraries in towns outside the forest.

He didn't know what exactly sparked his love of books, but he read any and all he could. It was fascinating. He also loved just running through the forest, doing acrobatic feats with anything and everything he could, and just feeling the rush of life.

In a forest this size, that was so alive, how could he not? He wouldn't give this place up for the world. He knew everything here, every breath, every stone, every plant, every animal. He knew the dragon territory on the forest's edge, and he knew how to tame one of the beasts. He also knew how to avoid the acid lakes.

Sam knew what plants to eat, what fish to catch, and what animals to hunt. He also knew what dances to do to make the forest thrum or whisper or sing. He knew he was out of reach of the metal giants that had come so long ago, and he also realized that his parents were dead. However, he didn't let that get to him.

If the metal giants ever came into his domain, Sam was sure he could handle them. After all, Sam was the kind of person so intoned with nature he could influence it, and now, he was probably the only human left in that category.

Sam laughed, and dove off the cliff into the water below. He was happy here, he was safe here, and most importantly, he _was_ here. There was nothing more important, and he was satisfied with his life.


	16. One of those 0o moments

13sTaLk13: Yeeeah. I _really_ need to get my plot bunnies neutered.

Rip: If Aden doesn't get more reviews, she will stop posting her drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Warnings: Crack, OOC, pranking large robots, Post Mission City AU

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela, maybe a slight hint of Sam/Mikaela/Bee

One of those 0.o moments

The movie finished and the credits rolled for the vampire horror film, but Bumblebee didn't loosen his hold on Sam. Sam looked up as Bumblebee and sighed. He'd been doing that throughout the movie.

"'Bee, it's just a movie. There are no such things as vampires." This soothed Bumblebee, until there was a knock at the door. Bumblebee tensed, and Sam squirmed to be put down. Reluctantly the Autobot let his charge down.

Sam walked to the door as Bumblebee charged his cannons, just in case. Sam rolled his eyes and answered the door. There stood Mikaela with two more movies. Both were horror flicks, and Sam almost dreaded watching them, if only for Bumblebee's reaction.

"Hey Sam, are you ready for movie night?"

"_No_, Bumblebee and I got a head start, and now 'Bee is convinced vampires are real." Mikaela giggled, and put in some fake fangs, although it looked only like she was covering a giggle.

"Play along." She said, knowing Bumblebee couldn't hear them. Then she pinned Sam to the wall by his arms. "I'd like a snake before our movie." She said, making 'Bee locked his optics on here. "You'll do, won't you Sam?"

Sam lidded his eyes, and made his best "trance-like" voice. "Yes…" Mikaela leaned forward, and harshly nipped at Sam's neck. To Bumblebee, however, it looked like a bite. The Autobot froze as Mikaela seemed to suck the life out of Sam. The boy was limp in her grasp, head tilted to give her better access.

Really, it took all Sam had not to laugh at the look on 'Bee's face plate. As Mikaela finished her 'snack', he fell. Mikaela hadn't expected him to play so well, but it was great. She turned, pretending to wipe her mouth, and then said, "Yum."

The Autobot was frozen in shock and horror. She couldn't take it anymore, she burst into laughter. Sam joined in, shaking on the floor. It took Bumblebee a second, but he realized what was going on. He glared at the two.

"You are horrible." He said, picking them up. Sam grinned up at him.

"You have to admit, you were freaking out over nothing. Mikaela and I just got you out of it." As Sam spoke Mikaela put in a werewolf movie.

Bumblebee paid rapt attention to the movie, and also noted how close Sam and Mikaela were to each other. This lead to him realizing that Sam's body temperature was higher than Mikaela's. A closer look at Sam showed he was hairier that 'Bee remembered. A glance out the window showed a full moon.

Bumblebee pulled Mikaela away from Sam, earning him a confused look from Sam. Sam then turned back to the movie, shrugging the behavior off.

After a while, Mikaela yawned, and moved to cuddle with Sam. She stopped when Bumblebee pulled her away again. "'Bee, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at the Autobot. Bumblebee looked pointedly at Sam, who was now looking at them.

"He's a werewolf." Sam face palmed, groaning.

"'_Bee!_" Mikaela laughed, and moved closer to Sam.

"That's okay 'Bee, I think I can handle him. I'm a vampire after all." Sam shot her an exasperated look.

"Mikaela, don't encourage him!" Mikaela laughed, wrapping her arms around Sam.

"But this is so much fun!" then she nipped Sam's neck. Bumblebee seemed to be going through the robot version of hyperventilation. Sam pushed Mikaela, who grinned. "Aw, what's the matter? The big bad wolf upset his secret is out?" She asked, still playing around.

Sam snarled, and jumped off 'Bee's hand, slipping into wolf form. Then he jumped through the window. Mikaela's eyes opened wide, in shock. Bumblebee looked at Mikaela, amused.

"I'm not falling for that again." He said setting Mikaela on the floor and transforming to track Sam down.

~Fin~


	17. So many songs

13sTaLk13: I saw this challenge done before, and decided to try my hand at it.

* This is a reference to another fanfic. of mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs and I don't own Transformers

Warnings: OOC, character death, suicide, Slash, threesome, Alternate Universe, Torture, character bashing, Allspark!Sam, human!cybertronians

Pairings: SamMikaela, SamBee, RatchetTwins, BarricadeBee, ArceeBee, IronhideChromia, JazzProwl

**The Last Night by Skillet**

Sam looked around, desperately. He couldn't see; it was too dark to see anything. He took a calming breath; this was what _he'd_ wanted. He didn't need to be stressing out. He did shed a tear, and roughly brushed it away, smearing blood on himself.

He could hear someone, but without being able to see it was pointless. The room was probably lit now. He felt someone pulling him up, whispering to him. He smiled sadly. It was too late.

"Don't leave me." Sam was losing conscience, but that was defiantly Bumblebee's voice.

"Sor-rry Bee…" He whispered, and was gone. A cry tore from Bee's lips.

**I Left Something Turned On At Home by Trace Adkins**

Ratchet apologized to the two femmes, trying to get out of the room. "Sorry, but I've got something that needs to be finished." He said.

"But why? Can't it wait?" One asked.

"Yeah, stay with us." Ratchet shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't leave right now the consequences could be disastrous." The two pouted, and didn't look ready to let him leave.

"But we-" Two started, but were cut off.

"RATCHET!" Twin lambos yelled…

**Sittin' At a Bar by Rehab**

Mikaela stared into her glass, and felt hollow. The brunette bartender was letting her stay here while the police came to pick her up. "I shouldn't have done it." She muttered to him, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"…" He didn't say anything, but let her tell him her story.

"I'll probably get ten years." She laughed humorlessly. "I followed my dad's footprints and now I'll end up like he did." She sighed. "I run a chop shop." She sipped the drink, grimacing at the bitter taste, and sighed again. "I guess I'm kind of happy that the running it's over. I've been to jail before." She frowned. "Maybe I'll see the same people."

The police came in, guns ablaze. "I'm Mikaela by the way. Thanks for listening." The bartender nodded.

"Sam. Try to get clean." He said, with sincerity. She grinned back…

**Crashed the Wedding by Busted**

Bumblebee ran from the hall with Barricade, laughing. Why had he been about to marry Arcee? His true love was by his side right now, no attachments. Barricade revved his engine, folding down into Mustang form. Bumblebee followed in Camaro form.

'Sam never did like Arcee…' Bumblebee thought, looking at Barricade happily. This was something he was surprised he'd been about to give up. What was he thinking? 'I'm glad he crashed the wedding.'

Bumblebee found the perfect song to play, and did. Barricade raced down the open highway with him, laughter flowing.

**I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack**

Prime looked down at the humans' planet from the moon, and thought back to a younger Cybertron. Had they been so foolish when they'd been this young? Had they'd 'grabbed life with both hands'? He found himself wishing they had.

Prime was a soldier, a leader, and the bearer of the Matrix. He knew far too well the war and what it had done. Now their home was beyond repair, but there was hope. They could help this world learn from Cybertron's mistakes.

These humans could live a much better life than they had. Prime hoped, that when earth was as old as Cybertron was now, that they'd still be living life to the fullest, and not be in the disarray his home world was. Maybe he would be able to see that day.

A call tore him from this musings, and he went to help Ironhide, but he spared earth one more glance, and recalled a few fond memories. Yes, earth had hope. Earth was ready for the future; he'd make sure of it.

**1-2-3 by Nikki Cleary**

Annabel Lennox giggled, spinning around happily. Her fifth birthday party had been great! Her favorite part was going to see the Autobots with Uncle Hide. The Black Topkick sat in the driveway. Breaking away from the clean up, Annabel went over to Ironhide.

"Uncle Hide?" She asked. He made 'humph?' noise. She laughed, clapping. "Will you read me story?" She asked, hopefully. She loved Ironhide's stories. Especially the ones about him and Auntie Chromia- who she'd never met.

"Yeah, sure kid. Now go help your mom and dad." Iron hide said. Primus he love the kid, but she had a short attention span. Well, not when it came to stories.

**Show Me Love by T.A.T.U**

The phone rang and Sam went to answer it. The other person was his girlfriend of two months, Mikaela. "Sam? I…I need your help." She sounded like she'd been crying. Sam frowned, but put on some clothes and went down stairs.

"Hey 'Bee, can you get us to 'Kaela's?" Bumblebee opened his door.

"Of course, Sam." The ride was quick and silent, Sam to worried to talk. Bumblebee played soothing music to calm him, but Sam wasn't going to calm down.

Bumblebee pulled into the driveway, and Sam saw Mikaela was already outside her door. Sam hurried out of Bumblebee. He rushed to her, and she buried her face into his chest, and he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Mikaela, Mikaela what's wrong? Are you alright?" Mikaela tightened her hold on him, and looked at him with her tear stained face.

"Sam… I…I'm pregnant and…You're the father." She held him. "I love you, don't leave me."

"I love you too." Sam said, pulling her close.

**Whatever by Brie Larson**

Miles looked at Sam, and then at the girl who'd dumped him. With a frown he pulled Sam back, who looked confused, sad, and angry. "Mikaela, go away. He's been hurt by you enough." Miles said, angrily. He opened the Camaro's door, pushing Sam into the car.

Then Miles walked up to Mikaela, getting close to her face, glaring. "Saying 'sorry' won't work this time. You screwed up. He's got to move on, and I won't let you stop that. You can leave now, evil jock concubine." Miles said, before turning sharply and heading to the Camaro's other door.

Bumblebee opened his door for Miles; he'd wanted to say that to Mikaela since the break up. Miles had officially been set in Bumblebee's permanent good graces.

**How Soon Is Now? By Snake River Conspiracy**

Will dodged another hit from the giant scorpion. He'd come back to Qatar to fight, he just hadn't expected to fight this thing. He glared at it, and pulled the special gun Ironhide had given him in case of Decepticon capture or attack.

Will took aim, and shot the scorpion through the head. Scorponok struggled for a moment, thrashing, and then regained itself. Will circled the metal being, gun in hand.

Above them Skyfire looked down, surprised. He'd just woken and was headed to where he could feel Ironhide. The little man seemed to by challenging Scorponok. It was like he was saying, "I am human." The scientist recorded the battle as Lennox took down the 'con. It was fascinating.

**Make 'Em Laugh by Nacio Herb Brown**

Sunstreaker laughed, watching his twin imitating some guy from a classic human film. The sight was rather comical. Especially when the humans could recognize the act instantly and joined in. It was an odd sight to see the giant red Autobot dancing.

It got even better when he used Arcee as a prop, getting her to join in on the fun. Bumblebee practically had a spark attack when he came in on them. The human though, just shrugged and joined in the merriment. Sunstreaker made note. The human might join in on future pranks too.

Sideswipe started laughing hysterically. "Make 'em Laugh!" He sang out happily.

**Holding Out For a Hero by Frou Frou**

She struggled against her captors grip, hoping for her boyfriend and best friend to show up. This was getting uncomfortable and repetitive. Maybe she should ask Will if he had another of those guns… Rumble glared at her as she tugged away.

Mikaela glared at him. Then recalled a FanFiction story she'd read in the Naruto category. Well, if it worked for *Naruto… "Do dum da do dum da do dum" She sang, making Rumble grimace. She continued singing until he covered his audios. She ran for the nearest exit, still singing. She turned a corner and ran into Sam.

Sam pulled his gun and shot Rumble's head off, holding Mikaela. "My hero."

**Life After You by Brie Larson**

Sam looked at Mikaela from behind his sunglasses. His military dog tags hung around his neck, a reminder of what he'd become. The gold band around his finger was a reminder of what he'd gained, and what she'd lost.

The once-upon-a-time beauty held his gaze, saddened. The yellow Camaro was parked a few feet away, looking at the two. "Sam…I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged, his black jacket moving with him. "It's in the past." He said, glancing at Bumblebee. "Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Mikaela blushed, ashamed. Their graduating class was still pouring into the high school, and Sam walked over to the Camaro.

**Angel to You (Devil to Me) by The Click Five**

Sam winced as Mikaela walked over, smiling at a jock as she passed him. 'Kill me now.' He thought. 'Going out with her has probably been my _biggest_ mistake.' He thought, even through the envious looks sent his way.

He gripped Bumblebee's steering wheel as Mikaela sat in the Autobot. She made an unhappy sound. "Sam, can't you get a _real_ car? It's weird sitting in Bumblebee, no offense Bumblebee." She didn't even call 'Bee, ''Bee'. Sam sighed, and pulled out of school parking lot.

Everyone may think she was an angle but to him she was a devil, or a bitch.

**Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade**

Jazz woke up, dazed and confused. 'Whoa, wha' a nigh'.' He thought, still buzzed from last night's binge. He felt two arms around his waist. Jazz looked down, as the sunlight started to poor into the room. He followed the arms to the relaxed face of Prowl.

Jazz took a moment, trying to recall last night's actions. They went to get a drink because of the award Prowl had won, got drunk, drove somewhere, and then it's a blur. Jazz frowned. Where had they driven? He looked down at his hands, and froze.

There, on his right hand, was a ring. 'Oh no.' He looked down at himself, and found himself unclothed. He looked at Prowl, who was in the same state. He too was wearing a ring. 'Vegas. We…but we're both guys!'

**My Girl's ex-boyfriend by Relient K**

Bumblebee held his mate close. He was so blessed to have him. The Allspark, an earthborn Cybertronian, a human, a guy, a mech, Sam, that was who this was. Bumblebee tightened his grip. To think, he wouldn't be holding his mate if it wasn't for Mikaela.

Mikaela, who was missing out, Bumblebee kind of pitied her; she'd had the world and wanted something more. Bumblebee laughed, he'd really gotten lucky when Mikaela made that mistake. 'I owe all this to you, Mikaela.'

**Almost Home by Morgan**

Bumblebee looked at the young human, freezing in the snow. He gently woke him. "Are you alright?" He asked. The boy turned too-old eyes on him.

"I just got out of tree house, and was walking down a dirt road to the home where my mom was making a rhubarb pie." This confused Bumblebee, as tears came to the teen's eyes. "I wish you'd just left me alone. I was almost _home_."

Bumblebee frowned, the cold must be affecting the human. "You're freezing to death. Let me drive you to the nearest…" The human shook his head.

"I'd just like to go home…" there was a deep longing in the voice, and Bumblebee finally made the connection. The human _wanted_ to die.

"What's your name?"

"…Sam…" The human said, slipping into a permanent sleep.


	18. More songs

13sTaLk13: Since I liked doing the last chapter so much, I decided to give it another try.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Slash, character death, OOC, drunk-ness, Jazz being crazy, AU

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela, Ron/Judy, Mikaela/Trent, slight Megatron/Starscream, Glen/Maggie, Will/Sarah, Bee/Sam

**Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

Judy Witwicky held the rose in her hand tightly, eyes clenched tightly. Beside her Ron was holding back tears. The two didn't know who the odd cars around them belonged to, and since they and Sam's girlfriend were the only ones here they couldn't ask anyone. They were to grief stricken to ask even if someone did come out anyway.

The casket held their only child. "Samuel James Witwicky, beloved son, friend, and boyfriend. Dearly missed, gone too soon. 1990-2008." The tombstone read. Ron wrapped an arm around Judy as she placed the rose on the casket. A black Topkick pulled up and several military men came out.

They walked over, one –a William Lennox- offered his condolences. Mikaela, standing by Sam's Camaro, openly cried, whispering something about this all being a dream and that she needed to wake up soon so she and Sam could go on a date…

The casket was lowered, and Judy finally let out her tears, turning to Ron to cry on his shoulder. He was only eighteen. How had it happened so soon?

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

Sam looked over the bridge, and then looked at the ring box in his hand. 'How was I so blind?' He wondered, thinking of his on and off girlfriend Mikaela. He didn't understand how they'd just lost it. He was even going to propose. He let out a bitter laugh.

He'd found her with Trent. It had torn at him. He'd just gotten into Bumblebee and sped off as she tried to put her shirt on. Sam took the ring out of the box, and held it up to the light being shed by a street lamp. Not many cars were passing, and he could jump if he wanted to.

Then he shook his head. He couldn't do that to Bumblebee. So he settled for the next best thing. He dropped the ring over the railing, and turned to Bumblebee. "Let's go home, 'Bee. So much for a happy ending." He was in no condition to drive, so he let Bumblebee have control.

**Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle**

Miles climbed up to the top of the Autobot table wearing a curtain like a cape. He was drunk, and obviously not in his right mind as he jumped off. He hit the floor and broke his arm. His motorcycle- Arcee- quickly picked him up, taking him to Ratchet.

"Why'd you do it?" Arcee asked the still-drunk Miles. The boy grinned, laughing.

"Life's to short not to have fun!" Then he gave one of those Stop-me-I'm-out-of-my-mind smiles. "'sides, the ladies love an injured hero!" Sam came in with Bumblebee –whose voice wasn't completely healed- and looked at Miles.

"…Let me guess, he got drunk and wanted to impress the 'ladies' again." Sam said, with a flat look. Arcee nodded. Sam rolled his eyes. "Miles, the chicks don't dig it." Miles grinned.

**God Bless Texas by Little Texas**

Jazz looked around the landscape. "Well, it's certainly pretty." Miles nodded.

"Yeah, but if you think this is nice, you should see Texas." Jazz looked at Miles curiously.

"Why?" Miles grinned, winking.

"God blessed Texas." Jazz looked up the song, and ran it through his processor.

"Really?" Miles nodded.

"Oh yeah…If you like hot places and dirt and cowboys." The boy grinned, and laughed. Jazz shook his head. His charge was weird.

"I swear, you'd have been a great match for the twins." Jazz said. Miles made a grin, and then rushed to the edge of the rock face.

"Catch me if you can Jazz-man!" Jazz scrambled to catch Miles as he jumped. The teen laughed, holding onto some of the rocks.

"Don't do that." Jazz said, angrily. Miles grinned, and stuck out his tongue.

**Jersey (Album) by Mayday Parade**

Sam was afraid; what if everything Mikaela had said was a lie? He frowned. 'I'm over reacting. This…this is nothing.' He sighed, and went to work on a car model. He'd taken up the hobby after meeting Bumblebee and was getting pretty good.

He couldn't do anything to it. He was too distracted by Mikaela's words of only two hours ago. _"I hate you! This is all your fault!"_ The words circled in his head, and he covered his ears. He didn't want to think about it. He hadn't…he hadn't…

**Castle in the Sky by Dj Satomi**

Megatron watched his second flying. It was rather odd, Starscream had not flown by himself in a while and Megatron had not ordered him to do a flight practice to get him out of his sight. The vision Starscream made reminded Megatron why he'd had the seeker join the Decepticons in the first place.

The seeker's grace and speed in the air were unrivaled. The red white and blue seeker commanded the sky like a ruler in his kingdom. Megatron snorted in amusement. Perhaps Starscream had a castle in the sky. It would explain his royal pain in the aft attitude.

The seeker suddenly nose-dived and Megatron would have placed a bet that the seeker would crash, simply because it was Starscream. The SIC surprised him by pulling a split-second maneuver that brought him up into the clouds and amazing speeds.

Megatron continued to watch the dance, completely amused at the seeker's antics. Starscream's place to shine was clearly here, in the sky with none above him and all below him. This was what gave Starscream his 'better than you' outlook.

For a moment- and only a moment- Megatron was envious of his second in commands freedom of the sky. The moment passed, and Megatron peeled his eyes away. He'd let the seeker have a few more clicks…

**Gimmie Three Steps by Lynyrd Skynyrd.**

The twins backed up as two cannons aimed at them. The transformers' club light flashed blue to red as the two seeker glared at them. The one seeker between them looked amused. The purple and the blue seekers fired, forcing the twins to retreat.

"Piss off, he's _ours_." The purple one said, pulling the red, white, and blue one to his chassis. The blue one wrapped and arm around the middle seeker's slim waist.

"Leave while you still can." The twins took the advice and left as quickly as they could.

"Sunny?"

"Yeah 'Sides, and don't call me Sunny."

"That was defiantly our most stupid move." Sunstreaker nodded.

"Who knew 'Screamer was so loved by his trine?"

Two seekers then turned their attention to the one between him. "Now," Skywarp began.

"What to do with you?" Thundercraker asked, fondling a wing. Starscream glared at them, half-sparkedly.

**Play That Funky Music White Boy by Wild Cherry**

Blaster looked at Jazz like he was insane. The 'bot had just told him to, 'play that funky music'. Blaster shook his head.

"Jazz, I am not a 'white boy'." Jazz just grinned, and Blaster rolled his optics. "You really must stop going into the human internet, it's not good for my sanity." Blaster said. Jazz shrugged.

"Common, white boy. Play that funky music right." Blaster looked up the lyrics, then the song, and then played the request. Jazz danced too it, singing along. Blaster shook his head.

"If anyone sees you they'll think you're, no they'll _know_ you're insane." Speaking of which, Prime and Prowl came into the Rec. Room at that moment.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Play that funky music!" The two high officials left, quickly. Blaster sighed, and wished the song would hurry and end already. Jazz was getting funky.

**Online by Brad Paisley**

Maggie looked over Glen's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Glen, why are you on Myspace, and… why are you…?" Glen glanced back at Maggie and held up his hands defensively.

"Hey! Everyone lies on the internet." Maggie raised an eyebrow, and pointed to a picture of a body builder and a model at the beach with the subtitle, 'At the beach with my girl'.

Glen shrugged. "So I'm cooler online." Maggie read over some of the writing, and paused.

"Glen!" He winced as she tapped the screen with a nail. "_Why_, does it say that 'My girl Maggie can't keep away'?" He voice was deadly, and Glen gulped.

"I should run now, shouldn't I?" Maggie glared. Glen scrambled as the other hacker chased after him. "Help!" He cried as she tackled him.

**She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

Maggie raced passed the parked and beat-up police car as the rain came pouring down. It was probably a good thing, considering the rain was a good excuse for why her make up was running. She let the tears fall as she tripped.

She didn't bother to get up; she was too distressed with the messy breakup with Glen. She didn't care when the Decepticon pulled up.

Barricade looked at the human female, disgusting and pitiful as she was. The woman was, however, unafraid of his approach. He took this as a personal insult, considering he was a Decepticon worth fear.

Maggie didn't fight as the holo pulled her to her feet. "Stop whimpering, human." Maggie didn't bother to listen. She just didn't care right now. Barricade frowned, angrily. He shoved the human towards the building she'd collapsed in front of.

"Useless. Who ever did this has done a better job than I could." He grumbled.

**For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore**

Ironhide watched William Lennox pack his things up. The human's wife had gotten custody of the child and house. Will didn't show any emotions as he put his things into the U-haul trailer. Ironhide looked at Will. 'Humph. It's not right. Sparkmates can't just break up.'

William got into Ironhide, and let the Autobot start up. "…You can't just runaway." Ironhide said after a moment. William shook his head.

"I'm not planning to. I just need time to clear my head." Ironhide grunted.

"You're planning to run off to Qatar again. You're running away." Will sighed, shaking his head. "Just work things out and get over it." Ironhide said. Will looked at Ironhide's dash.

"Thanks." He said.

**It's My Life by Bon Jovi**

The lights dimmed on the band as the singer took stage. The guitarists started playing with the drummer and keyboarder. Bumblebee watched them play with Sam sitting on his hood. The other teens around them sung along, as Bumblebee played the band's song over his radio, the closest he'd get to singing.

Sam grinned, and sang a few parts, leaning against Bumblebee. The concert went by fast, and when it was over he let Bumblebee drive him home. Bumblebee had a thought come to his head and felt a grin coming on.

"Hey Sam, is this our first date?" Sam spluttered.

"_What?!_" He asked eyes wide and looking at Bumblebee in disbelief.

"_It's My Life_ would be 'our' song then, wouldn't it?" Sam glared at Bumblebee.

"Ha-ha. Shut up." He said, frowning. "You, Bumblebee, are an ass."

**Blurry by Puddle of Mudd**

Ron Witwicky looked at his wife, as she gripped his hand tightly. The doctors wanted them to make a decision. "Judy, don't leave me." Ron whispered, holding his wife's hand to his chest. Judy looked at him.

"Ron, raise Sam for me. Samuel James, please…" She whispered. Ron's eyes widened.

"Judy, Judy no, I can't live without you!" He said, desperately. She shook her head. "I want our son to live Ron, you're going to have to…to rais….raise him." She choked on her words, tears coming to her eyes.

Ron's eyes clouded. "Alright. Judy, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered the words over and over again as the doctor came forward and took her away to surgery to save the baby.

She looked at him, and her last words to him were, "I love you…both of you. Make sure he knows that Mommy loved him, Ron. Make sure he knows." Ron nodded, and choked on a sob. He didn't stop crying, even when held his healthy son in his arms.

"Sam."

**Breath (2 Am) by Anna Nalick**

Ratchet held his friend as he shakily spoke of his love. The poor Autobot had just seen the mech he loved die. It was hard, but with the new war it was going to be hard. Ratchet closed his optics, as he listened to the mech.

"I…I c-couldn't…" Ratchet nodded, rubbing circles on the mech's back.

"I know." Ratchet said. "But you're not a medic either." Ratchet said, going through his options. He was neutral, but a mutual friend of theirs was dead, and had he been an Autobot he could have saved the mech without all of the politics.

"…I've decided." Ratchet said, causing the mech too look at him confused. "I'm a medic damnit, and I'm going to do what I can to help. It's too late to save him, but I can save others." He said firmly.

The next day the Autobots had a new medic. One with a bad bedside manner and phenomenal skills.

**Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup**

Starscream closed the door to his room, and sighed. Skyfire still didn't get it, he may be the only mech to know Starscream's secret, but they were on opposite sides in this war. Starscream stood in front of his mirror, and glared at the reflection.

Before the war had even started Starscream's creator had done something drastic to give him an edge. He'd turned the little sparkling from a femme to a mech, and then messed with the vocalizer so that the give-away voice of a femme came out as a screechy loathsome mech's voice.

Starscream hated her frame. She wanted to be what she'd been sparked as, but now that her creator was gone and she could, there was still the war.


	19. The challenge

13sTaLk13: Yeah… I have no explanation for where this came from.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: Slash, flirting between to males, mech/human romance, use of holoform

Pairings: Bumblebee/Sam

The challenge

Sam looked at the two arms around his waist, and sighed a bit. "Bumblebee, I need to get to class." The blonde haired holoform behind him buried its face in his neck, surprisingly warm breath made him shiver a bit.

"I don't want to." Bumblebee said, pressing a kiss to Sam's neck. Sam rolled his eyes, and reached behind himself to grab Bumblebee's sensitive antennas. The mech whimpered, and pulled away. Sam stepped away and turned to Bumblebee.

"It's only until schools out." Sam said. Bumblebee pouted, crossing his arms.

"But there are _girls_ in there. What if you decide you don't want to be with me anymore because you like one of-" Sam cut off Bumblebee's rant mid-sentence with a kiss. Bumblebee wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and used his other hand to cup Sam's neck, deepening the kiss. Sam pulled back after a few seconds.

"I chose you, didn't I?" Bumblebee nodded. Sam grinned. "So why are you so worried?" Bumblebee's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Alright, you can go to school…" Sam laughed at Bumblebee's tone and words.

"'Bee, I love you, but you couldn't have stopped me." Sam said, starting to walk away. Bumblebee revved his engine.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope, it's a fact." Sam shot back, a few yards ahead. Bumblebee smirked, watching his human's retreat.

'Humph. Well, we'll just see about that tomorrow.' Bumblebee thought, smirk widening. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	20. Don't mess with the don

13sTaLk13: This is going to be short, so you are warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Craziness, OOC, crack

Pairings: Slight Sam/Bumblebee

Don't mess with the Don

"What are you two doing?" Mikaela asked Miles and Sideswipe.

"Nothing!" Miles said, grinning. Sideswipe nodded.

"Not a thing." Mikaela raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. …then why is Sam tied up?" She said, indicating the brunette whose wrists were bound in front of him, mouth covered, and ankles tied together as he sat on his knees. He made angry sounds as he struggled to get out of the bonds. Miles looked as Sideswipe, who looked at him.

"…"

"…"

"Well…?"

"… Early birthday present for 'Bee?" Miles tried, giving Mikaela an 'angelic' look. Mikaela rolled her eyes and held her hands up.

"You know what? I probably don't want to know anyway. Have fun." She said, turning around and leaving as Sunstreaker walked in.

"…An early birthday present for Bumblebee?" He asked, looking at the tied up Sam, whom had given up getting away. The two looked at each other again, and in unison said,

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." Sunstreaker raised an 'eyebrow', but shook his head.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know." Then the golden mech left.

He passed Ratchet, who was looking for Sam. Ratchet needed to give Sam his weekly check up. He took one look at the scene, and then turned around. 'It can wait a day.' Ratchet decided, not wanting to get involved with whatever it was Sideswipe and Miles were planning.

Ten hours later…

Sam was getting fed up with this. While his two captors were busy talking to yet another person he inched away, and found a sharp rock. What the rock was doing inside an old military base, Sam was unsure, but since it was there he put it to good use and freed his hands. Then he got his legs free and pulled off the gag.

Sam stood, and then narrowed his eyes. Those two were going to _pay_. 'I swear I'm going to get them for this.'

When Sideswipe and Miles noticed Sam was gone, it was too late to stop the human. "…Sideswipe, we should run and hide. Far, far away, maybe change our names and take on new lives some where in Europe. I know! We could be potato farmers. I do like potato chips…" Sideswipe looked at Miles, confused and amused.

"Why?" Miles stared at Sunstreaker in horror.

"You've never seen Sam on the warpath! Believe me, his prank revenge is _horrible_!" Sunstreaker waved it off.

"It can't be that bad." Little did Sideswipe know, it really would be that bad.

That Night…

Sam hacked the lock on the door to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's room where Miles was also staying. Armed to the teeth with prank supplies he set to work. He clenched a flashlight in his teeth and set to work, not bothered when paint splattered on the camouflage suit.

The next morning, Miles awoke and screamed. His scream came out really high pitched, however. Sideswipe's alt mode had changed over night from a red lambo to a pink minivan. It was doubtlessly Sam's work.

Even more humiliating a big red 'L' was painted on Sideswipes forehead, a silver magnetic crown was glued to his head, along with a magnetic, frilly pink tutu skirt. Hello kitty, my little pony, Dora the explorer and other childish/girly stickers covered the poor mech.

Sam had also put bumper stickers on Sideswipe. 'Honk if you think I look cute', 'I love a man in uniform', 'Kittens are adorable', 'Girls can kick ass too', 'pink forever', etc… were pasted to him. Sam had actually used nail polish to paint unicorns on Sideswipe's aft and chassis, and painted the mech's fingers too, a lovely shade of purple. Make up adorned the formerly red mech's face plates.

To add insult to injury Sam had tweaked Sideswipe's vocal unit to transmit higher-pitched sound and had adhered several pink wigs to his head. Miles was no better off.

Miles was covered in perfume and body glitter and body paint. No spot was left untouched. His hair had been dyed neon green and orange, his lips painted black with a neon green shine, he had black eyeliner on and green eye shadow, over done.

Pink nails were pasted to his own fingernails, done with precision and enough glue to keep them there for weeks. Miles was also trapped in a green fairy-style dress complete with green and pink stockings and baby blue fairy boots with matching wings. A wand was tied to his wrist with a pink band proclaiming, "I love boys" in curly lettering.

Miles had pretty big pink bow tied tightly to his head, and Sam had even slipped some helium into the room to change Miles' voice. The poor blonde was not through, sadly. He also had several pearl necklaces around his neck and a unicorn backpack tied to his back.

If that wasn't bad enough, Miles soon found as he moved to look in a mirror, as he moved annoying love songs began playing. It was much the same for Sideswipe. "…We've got to apologize and hope Sam didn't use permanent glue and paint and dye." Mile said, paling, but you couldn't see it through the blush.

In the Med Bay with Ratchet, Prime, Ironhide, and Sam…

"Alright, you're all fine." Ratchet said, going over the three test results. Sam laughed evilly as he heard the shouts from Miles and Sideswipe. The mad grin on his lips made Ratchet want to re-do his mentality test.

"SAM!" The two cried, bursting in. Ironhide, Ratchet, and even Prime couldn't hold back their laughter. Sam "sat pretty" with a straight poker face. He spoke calmly, and smiled.

"Yes?" Miles waved wildly at himself and Sideswipe.

"Isn't this a little much!?" Mile said, still indicating the damage. Sam looked at his nails, nonchalant.

"Well…" Miles looked at Sam, who grinned evilly and got a dark look in his eyes. "Perhaps…I didn't do enough?" Miles eyes flew wide, and he got on his knees.

"Sam, _please_! We've had enough, learned our lesson! Please!" Sideswipe didn't degrade himself, but he'd not known Sam since kindergarten.

"What are the magic words?" Sam sing-songed, grinning madly. Miles looked at Sam, still on his knees.

"Don't mess with the Prank Don, he'll mess you up with his prank mob." Sam nodded.

"Okay." Sam said, and slid off the table, heading to the door.

"Okay?" Sideswipe asked, a bit confused. Miles looked relieved. Sam looked over his shoulder.

"You'll only have to spend a week like that instead of a month." The two paled again.

"SAM!"


	21. Twister

13sTaLk13: This story is completely fabricated from what ever was left over in my mind from the other chapters. (Bows) enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own a cat a hundred pencils and lots of paper but none of the copyright things in this story.

Warnings: Randomness and Twister.

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela

Human Things

"… Do you think it was a good idea to give the humans use of the rec. room?" Ironhide asked Prime, looking at the tangled knot of humans in the middle of the room. Prime was silent, watching the humans move, some tumbling.

"That _can't_ be safe." Sunstreaker said, noting how Sam was nearly twisting himself completely around and backwards.

"I don't know they could _move_ like that!" Sideswipe said, taking notes. Mikaela moved forward a bit, and toppled onto Sam, who managed to keep his painful balance.

"Careful!" He said. Mikaela flushed as she slowly un-knotted herself.

"Sorry Sam." She said, and then handed a fiver to Epps. "Sam." Epps made noted.

"Got it." Jazz looked over at Epps curiously.

"Got what?" Epps grinned.

"The little lady's bet." Mikaela stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly the knot fell apart, with little Annabel being the only one left standing. Will grinned.

"That's my girl." Will said, picking her up and swinging her around. Sam grinned.

"Pay up." He told Epps. The other humans were cursing and gaping.

Keller shook his head. "I thought Fig had it in the bag." He muttered as Epps gave Sam his winnings.

The Autobot exchanged glances.

"Um…what was that?" Bumblebee asked, curious. The humans looked at each other.

"That was us gambling on who would win in Twister if all of us played. Sam won." Mikaela said simply, glaring at him. "I hope you know I lost fifteen dollars because you lost." Sam grinned.

"I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow, okay?" He said, laughing.

Prime looked at the humans and shook his head. 'I don't think I want to understand how they think.' He thought. 'It would probably make my processor crash.'


	22. Corpse bride

13sTaLk13: Don't ask where it came from; I'm not too sure myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: Slash, OOC, mech/mech pairing

Pairings: Jazz/Prowl

Corpse Bride

Jazz watched the clay-mation with the humans and a few other Autobots. It was quite fascinating to think humans had enough attention span to make something like this. Of course, being in contact with mostly human teenagers and they being the only ones to compare too, it wasn't too surprising he thought that way.

Jazz particularly liked Bonejangles. The skeleton just had a familiar vibe to him, although Jazz couldn't quite place from where. He also liked the music, very catchy. Well, some of it. Mikaela seemed to like Emily's "Tears to Shed" well enough, but he personally liked, "Remains of the Day."

Was it perhaps because, even though he couldn't remember being dead, he liked to think that it had been this…well, lively? Jazz wasn't too sure.

At the end of the movie, Jazz was disappointed. He'd been hoping Emily and Victor would end up together. Although he could see where Emily was coming from, she did deserve a chance at happiness, even though she was dead, didn't she?

It was about this time that Prowl came in and raised an optic ridge. "What is this?" He asked. Sam looked back and up at Prowl from his perch on Bumblebee's knee.

"_The Corpse Bride_." He said, and then he and Mikaela traded simultaneous looks. "…Hey, 'Kaela, you remember the talk on the way here, right?" She nodded, and then giggled.

"_Now_ I get it!" Bumblebee shook his head.

'Crazy humans.' He thought, before taking them away. The other Autobots left, leaving Jazz and Prowl alone.

"Hey Prowl, wanna watch a movie?" Prowl looked at Jazz.

"Did it not just finish?" Jazz grinned, optics bright with merriment.

"Maybe if I watch it often enough, the ending with change." Jazz said, looking back at the screen. Prowl looked at Jazz, and got a feeling there was a hidden message in the sentence he didn't catch.

"Alright," Prowl said, "what movie is it?" Jazz grinned again, looking at him.

"_The Corpse Bride_, you'll see what it's about when it plays." Jazz said, re-starting the movie.

Prowl watched the movie with Jazz, and noted Jazz seemed sympathetic to Emily. He frowned. 'Why would Jazz…oh. They were both dead.' Prowl continued to watch as Emily's hear was broke, mended, and finally at peace. Prowl frowned. 'She's better with him.' He thought.

Perhaps it would have been selfish of Victor to kill himself to spend the rest of eternity married to a corpse; perhaps it was even cruel to make Victoria give up on Victor. Prowl, however, didn't want to dwell on that. Victor and Victoria were both alive, yes, but they were not _in love_ as Emily had been with Victor.

Prowl looked over at Jazz, and finally got the hidden message he'd said. Jazz didn't think that he was meant to have someone, since he'd been dead. He thought he was like the corpse bride, not to be.

Prowl looked closer at the mech, and the wrapped an arm around him. Jazz jumped a bit when Prowl did and turned his head to look at Prowl. "Prowl?"

Prowl looked away as he said. "I don't think Emily had the right of it. If Victor wanted to die to be with Emily, why should Emily change her mind to please Victoria?" Jazz gasped and looked at Prowl.

"Prowl, look at me." Jazz said and Prowl looked to Jazz, then found himself being kissed softly. "I think Emily just wanted Victor to be happy." Prowl's optics brightened.

"Then she should have asked Victor what would have made him happy, instead of making him give up on her." Jazz searched Prowl's optics then, in a barely audible whispered,

"What would make you happy, Prowl?" Prowl looked down at Jazz, and wrapped his arms around the music-loving mech.

"You. With me. Always." Between the words he gave Jazz a soft kiss. After the last word was uttered, Jazz threw his arms around Prowl's neck and kissed him deeply.

From the door way Mikaela and Bumblebee gaped, while Sam smiled, leaning against the wall. "I told you so." Mikaela looked at Sam, and closed her mouth.

"How did you know?" Mikaela asked, and Bumblebee was still stunned.

"Have you seen how they look at each other? They were going to get together eventually. The movie just sped it up a bit, and anyway, all through the first time watching the movie Jazz was rooting for Emily. He saw part of himself in her."

Bumblebee looked at Sam. "Perhaps we should have Ratchet give you an exam. The internet says boys and men your age and into their 'grown up' years are not supposed to be this insightful." Bumblebee said, picking up his charged to give the mechs some privacy.

"You just want to give them some alone time." Sam said, crossing his arms. Mikaela reached up and touched his forehead.

"I dunno Sam, 'Bee's right…nope, no fever." Sam pouted.

"You guys are mean."


	23. Checkmate

13sTaLk13: common people, give me some feedback! The plot bunnies are starving without them! (Glares at plot bunnies and mutters under breath) Doesn't stop them from _multiplying_ though…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: OOC, A.U where Jazz didn't die, Megatron lives, and Prowl's on Earth.

Pairings: None

Beginners Luck

Prowl stared at the boards, then the human teenager, then the boards again. He felt his processor frits a bit. "…Beginners luck." He said, setting up the Cybertronian version of chess again. Sam blinked at Prowl, a little confused at the determined look Prowl held now.

After a few hours Jazz and Optimus came in on the game. They looked over when Sam said that word again. "Checkmate." Prowl's eyes narrowed.

"Again." Sam sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, then nodded.

"One more, but then I need to get home." Sam said, and let Prowl set up the game board again. Optimus and Jazz walked over now intrigued.

'**Did Sam just beat Prowl at Cyber-chess?'** Jazz asked Optimus as the sat down to watch the two players begin again. Prowl was going through hundreds of battle strategies, trying to find the faults in Sam's tactics. Sam just made it up as he went along, adjusting his style for every move Prowl made.

'…**I…I suppose so…'** Optimus sent back over the comm.

Prowl began by moving his Sunstreaker piece. Sam ignored that and moved his Soundwave piece up two boards. Prowl raised and optic ridge. That was interesting for a first move.

After several more hours of playing, both Bumblebee and Ratchet joined in watching the silent match. Prowl could see Sam's next move before he made it. So he moved his Jazz piece to attack.

Sam moved his Starscream piece to block Prowl's Jazz piece. Optimus raised an optic ridge. That had left Sam's Megatron piece wide open to Prowl's Optimus piece. Sam didn't even blink as Prowl moved his Optimus piece to go to Sam's Megatron piece.

The Optimus piece was only a space away when Prowl was forced to stop it. Sam didn't let up his poker face, as his Soundwave piece came down in a fatal move and took Prowl's Optimus piece.

All the Autobots started. They'd been so focused on the Megatron piece that they hadn't considered Sam would use the Soundwave piece, in fact, they had completely forgotten about it since Sam hadn't used it since the beginning of the game. "Checkmate."

Prowl looked ready to crash from the shock of losing to a human at a complicated game that was his specialty, not once, not twice, but three times.

Ratchet quickly took Prowl away before he could demand another re-match. "How'd you do it?" Bumblebee asked Sam, looking at the six levels of boards and the miniatures of the Cybertronians.

Sam looked at the three expectant Autobots and shrugged. "Beginner's luck." Jazz cracked a smile, and laughed. Optimus shook his head and made not of Sam's chess skills. They might be useful in the "War Room" as Optimus' study with the map of the war was called. He used it to plan attacks and interpret Megatron's next moves.

Yes, if Sam could beat Optimus' top tactician at his own game, he definitely had potential. Another look at the board and Optimus saw several other ways Sam could have won had Prowl moved his Optimus other ways. 'Sam definitely has the potential.' A smile crossed Optimus' face plates. 'If he bent Prowl that out of shape how would Megatron have faired?' He wondered, and laughed at the images he got.


	24. No good deed goes unpunished

13sTaLk13: Yup. Anudder one.

Rip: "anudder?"

13sTaLk13: …shut up.

Warnings: Allspark!Sam, OOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: None

No good deed goes unpunished

Sam looked up at the small Decepticon pinning his wrists to either side of his head. Then he blinked shook his head, and looked at the 'con's face –which looked upside down to him- with confusion and shock.

"You want me to _what_?" Frenzy glared at Sam's lips, unable to look the human in the eyes.

"…" Sam frowned, as Frenzy looked at him again, the 'con was pleading with his eyes.

"P-pleas-se fix-x Sound-dwave." Sam raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"Why should I?" he asked, trying to pull away. Frenzy angrily bared his fangs, glaring at the human.

"I-I'll k-kill you!" Sam felt the pressure on his wrists breaking his bones, but he kept his cool.

"Really? Then what will you do?" Frenzy stopped, glaring at the human more. Sam glared back, not about to give in.

After a while, Frenzy let Sam up, and dragged the human by his wrists several blocks from where they were, although Sam was only guessing because he couldn't see any houses this far in the country.

Frenzy stopped at the crater where a wounded Soundwave had crash-landed as a satellite. Sam sighed, now that he'd seen the mech in such a sorry state his conscience wouldn't let him just leave the mech there.

He slid down the slope to where the injured mech was and glared at Frenzy, who followed him down. He turned back to Sam, and placed his Allspark-scarred hands on Soundwave. Immediately Sam felt the cool feel of the Allspark power in his hands rise to fix the injured creator of Frenzy.

After a click it was done and Sam pulled away. Before Sam could take more than a step back the satellite transformed and grabbed him 'round his midsection. Sam yelped a bit, and struggled to get out of the grip.

The mechanical being and Frenzy exchanged words in their native, before Sam was being carried by Soundwave. "Let me go!" He said, pressing at the fingers of his captor. Frenzy grinned at him, and Sam felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No, you're going to be one of us now!" Frenzy said, cynically. Sam frowned, and struggled more to get out of the grip.

'This is what I get for doing a good deed.'


	25. Over you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Hints at sex, Slash, OOC, AU

Pairings: Bumblebee/Sam, past Mikaela/Sam, One-sided Mikaela/Sam, Mentions of Mikaela/other

Over You

Sam sat in HoloBee's lap, content to just sit there. The break up with Mikaela had been rough- and two months ago- but they'd been better off for it. Sam had found Bumblebee and Mikaela had her freedom to choose another guy.

Bumblebee's arms tightened around Sam as Mikaela came over to the Camaro, mascara running. 'Probably another end to a bad relationship.' Sam thought. Their relationship had been based on adrenaline and had been sustained by the Autobots, but even with all the support, it hadn't turned out.

Mikaela tapped on the window, and Bumblebee rolled it down, tightening his hold on Sam. "Hey Sam, can we talk?" Sam leaned into 'Bee, not willing to leave the warmth of the Camaro for the crisp autumn air.

"Sure," Sam said, nodding. Mikaela glanced at Bumblebee's holoform.

"Alone?" She asked, indicating Sam should leave with her. Sam looked at Bumblebee, who revved his engine.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of 'Bee." Sam said, patting Bumblebee's gearshift. Mikaela shook her head, pleading with her eyes.

"Please?" Sam looked up as Bumblebee loosened his grip. Sam looked at Bumblebee, then sighed and got out, petting the door as he did.

Mikaela pulled him away from Bumblebee, to a distance at which he couldn't eavesdrop. "Sam…I…I want to get back together." Sam looked slightly appalled.

"Mikaela, I have Bumblebee. I'm sorry, no." Mikaela teared up again, and pleaded with her eyes once more. Sam turned away from her, and Bumblebee struck up a song. Sam smiled, apparently Bumblebee didn't need to hear them to know what she was saying.

"Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me."

Mikaela took a step away from Sam, as he walked over to Bumblebee. She made to follow him as the music got louder.

"Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

HoloBee held Sam as Mikaela watched them, saddened that she was too little too late.

"You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me."

HoloBee kissed Sam's neck, eyes watching Mikaela's every reaction. He wanted her to see that _he_ got these reactions out of _his_ Sam.

"Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

Sam leaned into Bumblebee, tilting his head to give him more access. If Bumblebee wanted to play it this way, who would he be to object? He also kept an eye on Mikaela as she tensed.

"Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know."

Bumblebee smirked as the human female became angry. He tightened his grip on Sam, and bit down gently, causing Sam to gasp and arch into him a bit.

"Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

Mikaela bit her lip as Sam reached up to wrap an arm around Bumblebee's neck, and turned away from the scene. She got the message, Sam was Bumblebee's now, and neither was going to be taken away by her. It made her blood boil to think that she'd lost the only decent guy she'd ever dated to a lust for muscled men and a car.

Sam expected Bumblebee to pull away, now that Mikaela was leaving and their demonstration had worked. He was mildly surprised to find Bumblebee wrapping his arm around his waist tighter, and one coming up to hold him across his chest.

Sam tried to move his head, and Bumblebee bit down again. "Who said we were done?" Sam smiled a bit, and looked at Bumblebee from the corner of his eye.

"Apparently, not you." Bumblebee smirked, and licked Sam's neck, pulling the brunette to his back seat.


	26. Halloween

13sTaLk13: …The idea for Mikaela's costume comes for one I've wanted to have for a while….

Disclaimer: I think I owned something once…but I sold it…So now I own nothing.

Warnings: OOC, slash, love triangle, costumes

Pairings: Bumblebee/Sam/Mikaela, onesided Trent/Mikaela

Halloween

Mikaela twirled before Sam, showing off the gothic-fairy style dress and stockings in matching boots. In place of wings, however, Mikaela had a big –and light weight- marionette controller, complete with strings going to her hands, elbows, shoulders, back of her neck, knees, and feet.

Sam was dressed as a pirate captain, not the kind one would find in stores with an eye patch and parrot, but a home-made one- that he pulled off surprisingly well. Bumblebee's holoform was dressed up like a playboy bunny, even though Bumblebee's holoform was a guy.

Mikaela stopped, and looked at Sam expectantly, letting the setting sun catch the red sparkly face glitter and make it shine. "Well? How do I look?" Sam grinned, eyeing her.

"A great, grand costume, lass." He said, making his voice come out as a guttural growl. She looked startled, and tipped his pirate hat up, so it wasn't shading his left eye.

"Sam, I can't talk to you with that tipped down, it's too…weird." Sam grinned, dispelling the scary illusion.

"Aw, 'Kaela, this is fun!" He said, and tilted his hat back down.

"'sides, lass, ah be needin' meh 'at." She looked at him for a second longer, and shook her head, hands on her hips. The movement made the pulleys she'd rigged to the wooden controller whirl as it let out more string, yet kept taunt.

"Let's just get to the school costume party before someone spikes the punch." Then she held up her hand as Bumblebee opened his mouth. "No, Bumblebee, I do not mean somebody put spikes on their fist and punched someone." He closed his mouth, as Mikaela sighed.

The three piled into Bumblebee and headed to the party. The yellow Camaro had abligingly allowed the teens to stick window decorations appropriate for the holiday on him, so Sam let Bumblebee drive instead of trying to see through the images.

They got there just as Trent and his latest fling did. He was wearing a not-so-cheep store-bought costume of the devil, and his lady wore a match for his. Sam smirked a bit. The costume still looked fake, even if it did hit the mark on what Trent truly was.

Sam got out, and then went to open Mikaela's door. Bumblebee got out of the back, and blew a kiss at Trent, before laughing hysterically. Sam laughed a bit too, but still pitched his voice deeper, darker. Mikaela put on a painted smile, and waved mechanically at the sputtering jock, before gracefully, though stiffly, walking- or was it dancing?- to the party.

Trent followed after them, and looked over Mikaela. He gave a wolf whistle, and let his date think it was for her, although his eyes were on Mikaela the whole time. Sam froze a bit, and maybe it was the costume, but he turned, drawing the rented cutlass- which he was careful to not hit Trent with, it was real and probably would have diced him- as he did so.

"Kee' ye ta ye' da'e, an' lea' mine 'lone, savvy?" He asked, keeping the metal pointed at Trent's throat. Trent's eyes grew three sizes and he took several steps back. Mikaela looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye and smiled a bit more really, amused at Sam's display. Bumblebee grinned, wrapping an arm around Sam.

"Aw, Sam! I didn't think you cared so much for me!" Sam looked at Bumblebee, before making a bit of a grin, although Trent about shit his pants at the sight, somehow Witwicky looked scary in that costume.

"Aye, ye be mine own beaut, 'Bee." Sam said, swinging an arm around Bumblebee, and the both chuckled. Trent and his date snuck off, leaving the weird trio alone.

"Sam, what about me?" Sam looked at her, and grinned with mirth. She saw the teasing in his only visable eye.

"Aye, wha' 'bou' ye?" She hit him on his shoulder, giggling.

"We have got to be the oddest cou- er…trio ever." She said, kissing Bumblebee's cheek and dragging her boyfriends into the school. The boys couldn't agree more.


	27. Nonsensical

13sTaLk13: Yeeeeeeah….don't ask.

Disclaimer: Well…I own the first part, at the very least.

Warnings: Makes no sense, you could just skip to the scene change

Pairings: Mikaela/Sam

Nonsensical

"You know what happens when the rules are torn asunder, child." The voice of the elder said, in a condescending and demanding tone. The youth on the floor, head held high, locked eyes with the shaded eyes of the elder.

"Aye." The elder put his hand on the desk, and glowered down at the youth for impudence.

"Then you also know the punishment." The child's gaze didn't waver, as the young one let out breath, not a sigh and yet to heavy to be an exhale.

"Aye." The word alone, repeated before several times for many different statements and questions, was leaden with the weight of responsibility, of duty and honor. The elder narrowed his eyes, watching the mere child stand defiant before him, chained and shackled and cloth less.

Not that they hadn't offered clothing, the child had just refused it. As with the food and the water and even the small comfort of hay to soften the ground on which the young one would lay for those nights he was held. The few weeks the child had been here the youth had lost much weight, yet no muscles were weakened the resolve only grew.

"Child, you try my mercy." The child's lips finally curved into a half-smile, dark with a knowledge the elder wasn't quiet sure whether or not to fear.

"Your mercy, is that really so?" The youth let out air through the nose, a bit of a snort, though it made barely a noise to qualify as one. "I doubt that, sir, very much so. Mercys are not owned, and certainly not by the likes of a mortal. Nay, I believe you are only fooling yourself."

The elder straightened from his hunched state, eyes wide as he read the years in the eyes of a child to young for them. "…I spoke not of the myth which you so freely refer to." The older said, clearly wary now of the child. "Regardless, I will not be daunted by such words. Your trial stands, and you are guilty. Take your place, be silenced!"

The youth was pulled over to a stone tablet, stained with the blood of others who had committed his 'crime'. The child looked up as the elder, as one of the armed men who'd taken him over began to sharpen his blade as a priest came over.

"I have traversed the lands of which I was forbidden by law to go, but wherefore my heart did yearn. Was I so wrong to follow myself? I have met a kind sort, in their own right. Beware, elder, of the Frosty-eyed, don't cross the swift-footed, do not turn a blind eye to the seemingly old who starve, and most importantly, dear elder," the child said, as the sword was raised high.

The steal glinted deadly as it fell, along with the youth's words from his tongue. "Don't mess in the affairs of the dead-that-still-walk." The sword took the head, as the elder fell back, with one fell strike.

The elder clutched at his breast, eyes wide with fear and panic. He stared at the dead eyes of the no-longer and nearly panicked. 'The dead-that-still-walk… I must pray.' The elder stood, and was attended by some of the most fair of his kind. He shrugged off the hands, and strode unsteadily to the war room. It was time once again to take arms, no more of this petty jury for the crimes of his own.

In the human world:

Sam felt a shiver go up his spine, and a cold breath bathe his neck. He turned around, ignoring the look his girlfriend shot him as he looked for the voice. He could have sworn he'd heard someone say, "It begins again".

What that meant, however, would not come to light for a while. "Sam?" Sam looked at Mikaela, and relaxed a bit.

"Yeah?" She shifted a bit, concerned.

"You looked really worried all of a sudden." Sam shook his head, shrugging.

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something, but it was just the wind." Mikaela accepted this answer and pulled him over to Bumblebee.

Sam glanced back, and saw a robbed figure watching them. A shiver went up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when the figure vanished into thin air. 'It…It must…It's got to be the heat.' Sam said, trying to fool himself.


	28. Phobias and a crossover

13sTaLk13: Yup. I updated twice yesterday, but you'll have no luck of that today. Today you get one. Tomorrow you will also get one, if I get reviews.

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY I DON'T OWN THIS?!?!

Warnings: OOC, Crossover with Petshop of Horrors, Slash, sex

Pairings: Bumblebee/Sam

"Vad har jag gjort, det blev så fel  
Jag ångrar mig, saknar dig  
Vill bli hel  
hur blir det nu med våra liv  
Kan det blir rätt  
På nåt sätt bli vi  
Jag kan ge dig svar det jag har  
Om jag får stanna kvar

Om du var min nu så skulle jag va' din nu  
Jag skulle aldrig lämnat det vackra vi haft  
Om du var min nu så skulle jag vara din nu  
Jag skulle hålla om dig av hela min kraft"

Sam picked up his phone, wondering why Miles would change his cell's ring-tone to something in a foreign language.

"Hello?" He asked, holding the phone to his ear.

"Samuel Witwicky?" Sam became worried. He didn't know who was speaking, so that left the options as to who it was a bit scary.

"Yes, can I ask whose calling?" The person on the other line paused.

"My name is Leon Orcot, and I believe you and your family are in danger." Sam straightened.

"What kind of Danger?" He asked slowly, very worried now. His mom had driven his dad's car up to L.A to visit her sister, and was coming back today.

"She's bought a… very dangerous pet." Sam frowned, not liking where this was going.

"How dangerous?" There was a crash, and shouting from the other line.

"_Leon! Put that down-" "Not a fucking chance D, kid deserves a warning!" "Leon!" "Ow, Damnit D, stop throwing things at me!" "Then put the phone down!"_

"Ow, I've got to go kid, remember, no matter what the thing looks like, it's deadly and-" click. The phone was hung up. Sam blinked a few times.

'That was…weird.' Sam thought, and shook his head.

Sam closed his phone, and went back to his homework. 'Stupid Genealogy report.'

With Mrs. Witwicky:

Bumblebee sat in the back seat, watching the kind woman. She had wanted a companion for her son, and had gotten him. He wagged his tail, happily. The petshop had kept his eremophobia at bay for a while, but now that he had a master he'd never be lonely again.

Mrs. Witwicky looked at the golden retriever in the back, and smiled. It was certainly friendly enough, and it would do Sam some good to have a companion always there for him. The poor boy was alienated enough for his fear of sex. 'Erotophobia, that's what it's called.'

She looked back and sighed as the dog's unnaturally bright blue eyes looked out the window. Well, the dog at least knew that she wasn't his master. She looked back at the road, and smiled. Sam would be so happy!

After arriving home, the next day:

Judy opened the back door to the car, and let the dog out. Bumblebee happily got out, and looked around for his new master. He picked up three human scents. One smelled slightly like Judy, 'probably her mate.' Bumblebee rationalized. The other two were fresher, one a male and the other a female.

The female's was aroused, but the male's held only terror. 'Strange. Human males are usually the ones aroused.' Bumblebee followed the scent as Judy got her bags. It lead him to behind the house, were he saw a male pressed against the house, a female pressing up against him.

Bumblebee frowned. This female wasn't wanted, as was obvious from the panicking male. Bumblebee stepped forward and growled at the female, catching her attention. She giggled.

"Aw, Sammy, you didn't tell me you had a dog!"

Ah, so the male was his master. Even better. Bumblebee stepped forward, teeth bared, and he growled at her, snapping. She backed away, afraid. Sam sagged against the wall, relieved she was not on him anymore.

Bumblebee walked over, and sat at Sam's side, still glaring at the female. Sam patted the dog's head, as the girl left. "Thank you." Sam said, and ran his fingers through the blonde fur. "Thank you very much." Sam repeated, sincerely grateful.

Bumblebee gave him a dog grin, tongue out. Sam smiled a bit, and stood. "You must be the pet…" He tilted his head. "You don't look as dangerous as he made you sound." Bumblebee tilted his head too.

'Leon tried to warn him?' Bumblebee thought, before grinning. Maybe his master would be interesting. Sam picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Miles?"

"_Oh, Hi Sam!"_

"You're a twisted friend to sic Mikaela on me."

"_But-"_

"I've told you before, no girls, no boys, and no dates!" Sam said, very upset.

"_So…she tried to push herself on you…?"_

Sam took in a shuddering breath. "Yeah."

"_Okay, no more set ups."_ Miles said, with a sigh. Sam relaxed, said a quick goodbye, and hung up.

"Sam! Have you see- oh! There he is." Judy said, smiling. "Sam, meet your new companion," Sam looked down at the dog, and rubbed the dog's ears.

"Thanks Mom, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. Right boy?" Bumblebee gave a dog grin, and licked Sam's hand. Sam smiled, and they all went in for supper.

That Night:

Sam awoke in his bed at a sudden weight sat down near him. He sat up, and froze as two soft lips pressed gently against his. He became stiff, as two arms slowly in circled him. The lips pulled back, and Sam saw the one who'd kissed him.

A blond boy around his age, with blond hair and bright blue eyes was beside him, in the nude. Sam flushed and turned his head, averting his gaze. The blond caught his chin and slowly turned him to face his captor.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid." Sam could see no hint of a mistruth, but he was also afraid of just _what_ the boy did have planned.

Bumblebee held his companion, and took it slowly. 'She did say he was afraid of this…' Bumblebee kissed Sam again, and the boy tensed once more. Bumblebee pulled back, not pushing the boy too far. "My name is Bumblebee." He grinned as Sam, and it widened as Sam's lips twitched to smile back, even though they didn't get far.

Sam was laid back as the cool Friday night air streamed in through the open window. The teen was afraid, but not as much as he was before, when Mikaela was trying to get at him.

Sam felt the blonde's lips as his neck, and shivered from both the fear of what was still to come and the pleasant feelings it was bringing. He gasped as the blond suddenly bit down, drawing blood.

Bumblebee pulled away from where he'd marked, and eye the reddening mark with a bit of pride. Then he turned back to gently ease Sam again. 'I've really got to take this slowly.' Bumblebee reminded himself, giving Sam time to adjust to each of his movements.

Sam's heart raced as the boy above him slid his clothes off. It was odd, usually he'd be screaming from panic, but the boy's pace and care had yet to get him so terrified as to do so. He tensed as Bumblebee lay atop him, and didn't move much.

Bumblebee nuzzled his head under Sam's chin. They still had a few hours; he could give Sam time to get used to being naked with another. It took fifteen minutes, but eventually Sam was relaxed enough for the next part.

Bumblebee ran his hands over Sam, still slow, still careful. Every time he came somewhere Sam was uncomfortable he stopped and laid his hand there until Sam wasn't uncomfortable anymore. It took more than an hour, but eventually Sam let Bumblebee touch him wherever he wanted.

'Now for the last two and most tricky parts.' Bumblebee thought, lifting Sam's hand, and pressing it to his own chest. Sam didn't tense up. That was good, he wasn't afraid to tough Bumblebee's bare skin. Then Bumblebee slowly moved that hand.

Again, it took just over an hour to get Sam to freely touch Bumblebee where and how Bumblebee liked to be touched. Bumblebee lifted Sam's hips, and was relieved when the flare of fear was only slight. He pressed himself against Sam, but did not enter.

Once Sam was alright with that, Bumblebee got the lube. He pressed that to Sam, and let him adjust. Then he leaned in a bit, just barely penetrating Sam. Sam gasped, and the fear returned. Bumblebee carefully pulled back. After a minute, he tried again.

That night, Sam lost his virginity to Bumblebee. The teen lay asleep in Bumblebee's arms, a cute little bumblebee "tattoo" where Bumblebee had bitten before. Bumblebee smiled against Sam's neck, and knew no matter how long it would take, someday Sam wouldn't show any fear when they coupled.


	29. Bartender

13sTaLk13: I liked the idea I got form one of the mini-drabbles in the song ones, so I decided to expand on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: I know nothing of alcohol, Alcohol, A.U, OOC, mentions of violence

Pairings: None.

Hey Bartender,

He kept his head down, but carefully watched his customers. He cleaned the counter as the regulars paid, gave their compliments and bit him farewell. Sam smiled a bit, and began to clean the glasses.

He knew it was almost time for the irregulars. They always came around this time, even though the 'they' always changed. Sometimes he'd get a repeat, asking for whatever drink they'd had before. His co-workers called him crazy for memorizing everyone's drink to the drop of what it was made of, but he felt it was his responsibility.

After all, he wasn't just a barkeep, he was a bartender. That means he has a duty to his customers. Right on time, the door opened and three men came in.

Their outfits were strange, but since it would be out of line to say so he didn't comment. The one in the middle looked worse for the ware, and the other two weren't to well off either. From the look of them they were probably members of one of the local gangs. A quick glance at their arms proved him right, they were in the Decepticons to be precise.

Sam continued to clean the glass, and made more subtle observations. From the look they'd either lost a fight with the Autobots, or they'd disappointed their leader. Sam put the glass down as one of his co-workers went to assist the men. Sam grabbed a new glass as one of the men –The one in a purple leather jacket- sat in front of him.

"Oi, barkeep, get me a tall glass of your strongest." Sam looked at the boy wearing contacts to make his eyes look red. He sat the glass down, and obligingly got him a tall glass, but he didn't get him the strongest. As a matter of fact, he got him a rather mild one.

Sam mixed the ingredients carefully, making sure that the drink was perfect before he gave it to the man. He raised an eyebrow at Sam, and glanced over at his fellows who'd ordered the same as he had from Sam's co-worker.

He glared at Sam. "Do you think I'm stupid? Are you trying to poison me?" Sam shook his hands, a kind smile in place.

"Not at all. The strongest we have just isn't what you really want." The man glared at Sam, and took a sip of his drink just as the other two men spit out theirs and growled.

"This tastes like piss!" The one in a blue jacket said. The one in red and white glared at Sam's co-worker, and Sam calmly stepped forward and asked the men,

"Is there a problem, sirs?" They turned their glares to Sam, as the man in a purple jacket finally tasted his drink. His eyes widened.

"T.C, Screamer, you've got to try one of these!" He said, gesturing towards his drink. They looked at him.

"…Alright…" the one in white and red said, sitting back down. Sam dismissed his co-worker, and then got to work making two more drinks. However, he made each of these a bit different. Then he placed them down. The two men eyed him warily.

The one in blue sniffed the drink, tilted his head, and took a sip. His eyes flew open. "It's good…What is it?" Sam smiled. "It doesn't have a name." The red and white, seeing the positive reactions, sipped his own, and his eyes closed.

"…Congratulations, barkeep. I like it." Sam smiled a bit, and said as politely as he could.

"No offense, sir, but I am not a barkeeper, I am a bartender." The three men looked at him curiously, and the purple one finally noticed something.

"Aren't you a little young to be making alcohol?" Sam smile didn't falter as he nodded.

"Yes, I am." They let it drop, and before long they were talking about their problems.

Like Sam thought, their condition had two causes. He let them speak as he cleaned more glasses. Sam's ears picked up foot steps outside the door, and he turned as someone walked in. He hung up his hat, and flopped down at the counter.

"Excuse me, sirs." Sam said.

"Starscream. My name is Starscream, this is Thundercraker, and he's Skywarp." Sam nodded, and then turned his attention to the new customer.

"…Anything. Just, just get me something…" Sam picked up on the depressed note, and decided not to give the guy a depressing or melancholy drink. He mixed up something that would perk up the man, who on closer inspection was wearing a bloody doctor's coat.

Sam set the glass down, letting the man have it, and he grabbed another glass. T.C, 'Warp, and Screamer paid for their drinks as they left, with cheerful waves at Sam. Sam nodded back, and watched as the doctor stared into his drink.

Sam mentally started the count down, and sure enough the doctor began to speak to him. Sam tilted his head, listening to how the doctor, named Ratchet, had lost a patient. "I…I'm not a real doctor. I work for the Autobots, and I didn't finish my last week at medical school." He covered his face with a big hand.

"…I…I couldn't save the kid's life…He was _too young_ to be in that kind of condition!" Ratchet banged his hand on the table and sighed. Sam just nodded, as Ratchet finally looked up. A quick glanced and Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "You're too young to be a barkeep."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a barkeep. I'm a bartender." Ratchet quirked a smile, and looked back down at his drink. He sighed, and took a gulp. Then he froze, head jerking back and eyes widening.

"This…it inspires…hope." Sam nodded, cleaning his glance.

"It's supposed to." Ratchet smiled, and looked at Sam kindly.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking at Sam curiously.

"Sam. Sam Witwicky." Ratchet held out his hand and Sam shook it.

"Well, Sam, if you don't mind that I'm not a real doctor, I'd be happy to heal you any day." Sam smiled a bit at the older man.

"Well, I don't hope I need to see you too soon." Ratchet looked a bit crestfallen, until Sam finished. "I don't particularly like being hurt." Ratchet burst into laughter.

"You know what kid? You're alright." The Ratchet paid for his drink and left.

What Sam didn't realize, is that these two encounters would open his doors two the entirety of both gangs. Sam had many regulars, and he pitied his poor co-workers who had to deal with sometimes gun-point demands for their drinks.

"Hey Bartender!" Jazz- an Autobot- called out, dragging Prowl –another Autobot- over to the bar. They sat down next to Starscream, and for once neither gang pulled a weapon on the other. "Finally dragged 'im here!" Sam smiled a bit at Jazz, and took Prowls measure.

After a moment he came back with a drink for Prowl, in a rather odd color. Nobody dared laugh at the color of the drink Sam had mixed up. Prowl eyed the pink, _neon pink_, drink for a moment, before sighing and taking a drink.

Sam wanted to gauge his reaction, but a very familiar sent entered his nose, and he made a very subtle twitch. He could hear the heels clicking outside the door before it was shoved open. "SAM!!" The blonde screeched, running over and nearly diving over the bar to get to Sam.

Starscream grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt as Sam sidestepped out of the way.

"Sam, I finally found you! Do you know how hard it is to find you? Well? I had to go to over three hundred sixty bars!" The blonde practically growled. Sam eyed the girl, warily.

"A drink, Mikaela?" She glared at him and pulled of the wig, black hair tumbling out.

"No, I do not want a drink! Your parents are worried sick! Get out from behind there this minute." Sam gave her a smile, although it was strained and he began to pour her a drink anyway. The three gang members watched Sam curiously.

"Samuel James Witwicky, get out now." She growled, making her words sound like daggers. Sam handed her the drink, and stepped back as she threw the glass. The three gang members almost winced. Sam caught the glass, and set it down.

"Mikaela, sit. Down." She sat down immediately. "Now calm down, and stop yelling." She took a deep breath, let it out, and then took a drink from the alcohol. The gang members traded looks. She was as young as Sam and that meant too young to drink.

Mikaela sighed, and looked pointedly at Sam. "Sam, you need to come home. Your parents-"

"Don't care. I told them before I left what I was doing, and they didn't stop me then. Which means you're here for a different reason." Mikaela glanced at the three watching them, and sighed.

"S7 has been re-established and they're looking for you." She said flatly, giving him a look to match. Sam barely tensed, before relaxing and nodding.

"When they find me I'll deal with them." Mikaela sighed.

"Stubborn."

"Brat." The two traded looks, before Mikaela set down a few bills and left.

"…What was that about?" Starscream asked, eyeing Sam. Sam just smiled.

"Just something from the past." Starscream gave Sam a look, before paying and leaving.

Jazz and Prowl didn't budge though. "Hey Bartender, who was she?" Jazz asked, point at the door where Mikaela had left.

"A childhood friend." Sam said, going to clean the bar. Jazz followed with Prowl.

"Then who's S7?" Sam continued to work, and shrugged the question off.

"Nothing." The two traded looks, and sighed. Jazz paid and they left.

Sam sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Things are going to get a lot more complicated if Mikaela tells Starscream what he wants to know…' Sam thought.

Being a young bartender with a good attitude had its advantages. It endeared him to a lot of people. Sam just wasn't too sure gangs were the right people to be endeared to.

Three days later:

Sam finished the drink for Megatron as the door slammed open. Megatron tensed, reaching for his gun. Sam saw a familiar figure, and noted Starscream was laying face down outside the door. "Samuel Witwicky, you're to remain-" Sam moved before Megatron could shoot, and threw an empty glass at the S7 agent's head. It hit its mark and the agent passed out.

'Simmons is getting sloppy, sending new blood after me.' Sam thought, as he had a co-worker call the police to pick up the man. Megatron watched Sam, through narrowed red eyes.

"Was that one of the 'S7' Starscream told me about, Bartender?" Sam looked at Megatron, and nodded. The tone Megatron was using called for honesty and obedience. "Come." Sam protested, backing a step up when Megatron reached to pull him over the bar.

"I've got work!" The door opened again, and Optimus stepped in.

"…Is that-?" Megatron nodded, still trying to grab Sam.

"Now help me get the kid someplace safe, Prime." Megatron growled. Prime raised an eyebrow as Sam ducked a swipe.

"Now Sam, surely you don't mean to stay in harm's way, do you?" Sam looked at Prime as he dodged Megatron's hands.

"Yup." Megatron growled as he finally grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt. Sam grabbed the bar counter, intent on staying. Prime laughed a bit, and went to help Megatron.

Sam yelped a bit. "Hey!"

"-Is for horses." Sam tried to pull away as his co-workers came out of the back room, hoping for some normal customers now that Sam was being kidnapped.

"Now, he's coming with me, Prime, let him go." Prime frowned.

"You? But you are less safe than the Crow and Pebble!" He tugged Sam's arm his way. "He'll be staying with us."

Sam felt much like a rag doll as the two tugged him back and fourth. Finally, he just twisted the arms holding him, and slipped out of the surprised grips. Then he turned and headed back inside, muttering about crazy customers.

The two watched him, before glaring and re-entering the Crow and Pebble. The both caught Sam up by his arms and pulled him back outside. "Whose base is bigger?" Prime asked. Megatron frowned. "…yours." Prime nodded.

"Get your men than, we've got a temporary cease fire as this new threat comes into our territories." Megatron grudgingly agreed as the two carted Sam off to the Autobot base.

'So much for just doing what I love to do and keeping a low profile.' Sam thought, giving up trying to get away.


	30. Boys will be with boys

13sTaLk13: This will be short. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so shut up and stop bugging me. (crosses arms.)

Warnings: Slash, boy/boy, A.U, HumanAutobots

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee

Sam sat on Bumblebee's lap, straddling him as they kissed. Bumblebee's arms were wrapped around Sam's waist, keeping him close. Sam's own arms were wrapped around Bumblebees shoulders as they continued their explorations.

This was the scene the other Autobots and Mikaela walked in on. The two didn't even glance at them, two busy being intertwined. Mikaela covered her face, blushing red. "This is the rec. room, you can see it better when those two have cleared out." She said quickly, pulling the Autobots out of this room of their new home away from home.

Sam pulled back for air, smirking. "You really know how to clear a room." He said, as he licked his lips. Bumblebee moved a hand up Sam's back and pushed his head back down.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Sam obliged, sinking back into their earlier activities. Mikaela snuck back, took a quick picture, then went back out, giggling about blackmail.


	31. The glitch

13sTaLk13: Yeah. I've got another one….

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, evil!Bee, A.U.

Pairings: Side/Sunny/Sam, Bee/Sam

The glitch

"So…You're from an Alternate reality?" Bumblebee asked the boy in black and dark green. The boy's sharp, war ravaged eyes looked at Bee, and he felt a shiver go up his spine. This was defiantly not his Sam.

"No. I'm from a future that is coming closer to being this present's future." Bumblebee watched as the Sam in front of him turned the dial on watch he was wearing, and then took it off. "I don't care what you do afterwards, Bumblebee, but make sure you give this to me."

Bumblebee watched as the Sam in front of him turned on his heals and then disappeared. Bumblebee looked down at the small watch in his hand, and debated on whether or not to give this watch to Sam.

After a moment he decided it couldn't too much harm. He subspace-ed it and then folded down into Camaro form. A thought hit him as he drove to his human's home. 'If that Sam could get here, who else can?'

A bit of foreboding swelled in his spark, and he hurried to get home, breaking several speeding laws. He left black marks as he braked in the driveway.

Sam wasn't in his room. In fact, Sam wasn't sure exactly where he was. He'd been asleep when 'Bee had taken his patrol of the neighborhood, and didn't even wake up when he returned. He did wake up now, because he had a sense of something being wrong.

Sam's eyes snapped open, and he found he was in a moving car. He could see the paint job wasn't 'Bee's, it didn't have the racing stripe, and the interior was different. So was the car's frame and general way of holding itself.

"Ah! You're finally awake." Sam snapped out of the post-waking fog and looked at the car's dash. He knew he was dealing with a transformer…but which one, and which faction?

"My designation is Sunstreaker. I'm an Autobot from about five years into a future." Now, usually Sam wasn't so quick on the uptake, but considering Mission City a few weeks ago and the transformers? He noted the use of the different article.

"…'a' future?" Sunstreaker didn't pause, turning onto a highway.

"Yes." Sam let the Autobot continue. "I'm here to warn you to stay away from the Autobot Bumblebee." Sam sat up straighter. "He's going to get abducted by The Sector, what S7 became, and get a glitch implanted in his processor."

Sunstreaker pause, and made a small keening sound. "He…He kills my twin, Sideswipe and your parents." Sam's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"Sam…He's going to give you a watch. After that he'll be abducted. You're going to need to know what that watch will do before you put it on, because knowing the future you, he probably set it to start integrating itself with you."

Sam was puzzled, but let the Lamborghini explain, still silent. "That watch is not really what it appears to be. It's actually a sentient symbiot you meet in the future. From what you'll tell us, he's living off the excess energy your soul gives off. Don't ask me to explain that, because I don't get it either."

Sam let the Lambo turn off the highway, and continued to listen. "After he integrates with you, you'll experiment on what he can do. I won't spoil the surprises for you." Sunstreaker laughed a bit, but not a full-hearty as Sam was sure the Lambo wanted to sound. "Basically, it works as a shield of skin. That thing's damn near indestructible, believe me, we've seen Bumbles try."

Sam was silent at this revelation, and listened to the bitter note in Sunstreaker's voice as he pulled onto a dirt road careless of the dirt. "He's also some sort of…Well, you called him a demon for lack of a better term. I'm willing to bet that's what my Sam set the watch on. Anyway, he can change your form a bit, make you stronger. You need to use that against Bumblebee while the glitch is still weak and breakable, before he becomes the new Decepticon lord."

Sunstreaker stopped at a field, and Sam saw two shooting stars. He frowned, they were getting awfully close. "That's me and Sides….Sideswipe…" Sunstreaker snapped out of the gloom, and opened his door. "I need to depart. Optimus and the others will be here soon. Sam, please! Save my brother."

Sam got out of this Sunstreaker, who drove off quickly, and then disappeared. Sam turned around at two simultaneous crashes. He looked over as the two Autobots stood, and scanned the nearest car. He looked over at the farmer's Lamborghini and raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of car for a country man.

The two Autobots became a red and yellow pair of Lamborghinis, and then went back to Autobot form. They locked eyes on Sam, and the red one said something to the yellow one. Sam recognized the yellow one for the car he'd just been in, so the red one he assumed to be Sideswipe.

The yellow one spoke at the red one again, and the red one said something back. After a minute the red one made a happy sound and reached for Sam. Sam ducked the hand, and was caught up by the yellow one.

Sunstreaker handed him to Sideswipe, who held him like a small child holds a doll or a cat. Sam struggled a bit as Optimus and Ratchet pulled up. Optimus took it in stride, as Ratchet groaned and scolded the twins, trying to take Sam from Sideswipe.

It took three tries, but eventually Ratchet had Sam away from the red twin. Sam stood behind Optimus, as Sideswipe kept an optic on him. He was relieved to see Bumblebee pull up.

Bumblebee watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talked to Ratchet, and headed over. He decided to push off giving Sam the watch; it was after all, it was just a timepiece. Sam was…hiding...behind Optimus. That confused Bumblebee a bit, until he heard the twins speaking in Cybertronian.

"**Aw, common Hatchet! He's kinda cute, and we'll treat him alright too."** Bumblebee picked up Sam, and rested him on his shoulders.

"**Sam's my human."** Bumblebee stated, glaring at Sideswipe. Sideswipe pouted, crossing his arms.

"**You suck, Bumbles."** Bumblebee twitched at the nickname, but didn't say anything. He folded down, sending a quick comm. to Prime, and then headed to Sam's home. Then he realized it was kind of odd that Sam was there, and not at home.

"Sam…how did you get there?" Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"This is going to sound crazy, but…" Sam told Bumblebee everything that he'd gone through, leaving out the glitch and watch part. Bumblebee remembered the watch, and opened the glove compartment.

"That's to you from…well, you." Sam looked at Bumblebee, very surprised. Then he swallowed, and reached for the watch. Before he could touch it, it quivered. Sam pulled back, not knowing what to expect. It stopped moving, and Sam picked it up.

Bumblebee pulled into the driveway, and let Sam out. Sam got out, and ran a hand over Bumblebee's hood. "Good night Sam."

"Good night 'Bee…" Sam said, the words of the other Sunstreaker ringing in his head.

Reluctantly he went upstairs, watch in his pocket. He rushed upstairs, and looked out his bedroom window. He relaxed as he saw Bumblebee there. He stayed up late, just making sure Bumblebee was there, but eventually fell asleep at the window.

The next morning:

Sam awoke and saw Bumblebee was gone. His eyes flew opened, as he saw him come back, only…his hood was splattered in blood. Sam reached in his pocket to grab his keys, and the watch slipped around his wrist.

In a flash, Sam's entire body, became a shiny oil black. His clothes became apart of him, slick and black as the rest of him. His eyes became white circles, and his hair became spikes. His spine lifted a bit, making a ridge and a demon-esk tail came out, still black. His feet became like a wolf's in structure, and three silver claws came from the front, one at where the ankle would be and another formed a spike under he heal of each. His arms grew longer, as did his teeth. His hands became three-fingered, or clawed, a spike coming out of the bottom of each wrist, and his elbows. His shoulders got broader, until Sam looked less like a human, and more like a demon.

Downstairs, his mother screamed. Sam took off, and reached the downstairs in a blur. He tackled the hand reaching for his mother and bit down harshly. His fangs penetrated the hand, leaking energon into Sam's mouth. Sam's now-pointed tongue was covered in the stuff, and he noted it tasted horrible.

Bumblebee screeched in surprised and pulled his hand out of the window. Sam's claws –both front and back- dug into Bumblebee as he growled. Bumblebee tried to shake Sam off, but only damaged himself further.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arrived on the scene, and tried to help, only for Bumblebee to aim as Sideswipe. Sam bit the cannon, disconnecting some wires and giving the twins enough time to get out of the way.

After a moment, Bumblebee's optics dimmed a bit, and he shook his head. _"Sam?"_ Sam pulled away, growling a small bit. Bumblebee looked down at Sam, wavered, then set him down and peeled away.

The twins took Sam to Base, to report what had happened, and subsequently put into motion a whole new chain of events.


	32. Explaining Phantom of the Opera

13sTaLk13: Just another story in my collection. P.s, I 3 Phantom of the Opera! (Holds up PotO tee-shirt)

Warnings: OOC,

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela, Sarah/Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, nor Transformers.

Explaining PotO

"I don't get it." Was the general consensus at the end of the movie. Sarah shared a look with Sam, as Mikaela and Will were amongst the confused.

"Which part?" Sam asked. Then he held up a hand as they all started talking at once. "One at a time. Prime, you go first."

Prime smiled at Sam. "If Carlotta's singing was so bad, why did they keep her?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Because, back then it was a great feat to reach notes like she did. Granted, she wasn't the best singer, but she did hit the notes."

"And, she was foreign, that alone would get people to come. The exotic quality made up for the lack of talent." Sam continued where Sarah left off, and then let Bumblebee go.

"If the Phantom of the Opera really loved Christine, why'd he kidnap her?" Sam grimaced, and looked to Sarah.

"Love makes people do crazy things, and Eric was already crazy." Sam nodded.

"Who's Eric?" Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Eric is the Phantom." Noting the confused looks he rolled his eyes. "It was a book before it was a movie and a musical."

"Why was Eric so obsessed with Christine? Why not someone else?" Bumblebee asked. Sam grinned, and decided he'd have fun tackling this one.

"Christine came to the Opera house at a young age. For one reason or another, Eric decided to make her his student. After all the work he put into her voice coaching in an otherwise trivial life, she was like his light. She was his, another person he could call his own in any sense. He clung to that, because he'd had no other person who truly wanted him around for something other than a freak show attraction."

Sarah clapped Sam on the back, smiling. "Why did he hate the Viscount so much?" Will asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Like Sam said, Christine was the first person who wanted Eric around. When he felt that she would have been taken away from him he got desperate. However, instead of confronting the viscount like he should have, he decided to go through a less savory way." Sarah explained.

Mikaela raised her hand. "Yes, Mikaela?" Sam asked, acting like a teacher.

"How could Christine have mistaken the Phantom for her Father? Wouldn't she know the difference?" Sam frowned a bit, and shook his head.

"She was grief stricken, even though her father's death happened so long ago, because they had been close. She was young when he died, so the memory of what he sounded like had faded from her mind. Also, she desperately wished for him, and Eric took advantage of that. She heard what she wanted to hear." Sam said.

"Last question, Ironhide!" Sarah said, pointing at the mech.

"Why did Madam Giry stop Raoul from falling into Eric's first trap?" Sarah paused, the launched into her explanation.

"She didn't want to see him lose his life. Actually, in the book she doesn't stop him; he and an old friend of Eric's headed into the maze of mirrors to reach Eric."

"Now, who wants cake?" Sam asked, taking his birthday present out of the DVD player. The autobots left, Ironhide asking Sarah more about the maze.

"I do." Mikaela said, standing beside Sam. Will laughed a bit, and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Happy Birthday, Sam." Sam grinned, putting the DVD away.

"Thanks Will."


	33. Annabel's got a fever

13sTaLk13: This was too cute not to post.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Annabel cuteness, Slash, OOC Decepticon, use of a song,

Pairings: Ironhide/Sarah/Will, Bee/Sam (hinted at),

Annabel's Fever

Annabel sat in her first grade class, coloring her picture for the assignment. They were supposed to draw their favorite things. Annabel looked up as the teacher made a noise, like she was holding back a distressed cry.

"Annabel, why is that man holding your mom and dad?" Annabel's stick figure of Uncle Ironhide was holding the shoulders of her parents while stick-figure Annabel held an x-box her 'big brother' Sam had given her.

There were lots of flowers, and the music she heard all the time. Sometimes she'd sing and her daddy or mommy would ask here where she heard it, and she could just smile and say she just heard it.

"'Cause Uncle Ironhide don't like bein' left out." Then she drew in her big brothers, Bumblebee and Sam, sitting by the tree she liked to climb. Then she drew little notes for the music. She paused, and then drew in Ratchet, because he was her favorite doctor.

She handed the drawing to the teacher as the bell rang. The other kids handed the teacher their papers, so Annabel could leave without anymore questions.

Outside in the bright sunlight, an F-22 fighter jet was glistening in the sun. Some of the parents and kids gapped at it, as a long nosed man with red hair swept back came out, and strutted over to Annabel in a why that was both arrogant and holier-than-thou at the same time, irritating many people watching.

"Annabel Lennox, your creators have sent me to pick you up as part of my…probation." He spat out the last word, like it tasted foul and needed to be rid of. Annabel looked up at them man, tilted her head and tugged on her pink backpack.

"Are you the scary plane?" She asked after a moment. Starscream nodded. "Okay." She grabbed his holoform's hand, and he led her back to his true form. Some more kids stared, and started whispering amongst themselves.

Starscream made sure the human was strapped in, and then took off, mentally cursing the Autobot medic for locking him in his alternate mode. Annabel sat still for a few minutes as Starscream took a detour.

'If I can't fly without being shot at when I want to, I'll fly as long as I want while I've got a temporary shield.' After all, the Autobots would never shoot a human.

Suddenly Starscream swerved as Annabel nearly gave him a spark attack. She was singing, actually, she was more like a radio. The song wasn't being sung in her voice, it was Peggy Lee singing.

"_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all though the night_"

Annabel swayed a bit as she radio-ed the song; and Starscream had to admit the song was rather pleasant, much better than some of the songs he'd had to endure when he fueled up at a military airbase. Starscream did not like Three Days Grace.

He listened to the woman singing through the child, and decided that he'd have to look up more music like this. He relaxed as she sang, continuing his flight. Perhaps the child wasn't so bad.

"_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_"

"What was that?" Starscream asked Annabel. She blinked a bit, and put a finger to her lip.

"Um…I think it's fever. The music likes that song lots." Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"The music?" Annabel nodded.

"Yeah. I like this song too." Starscream listened, but didn't hear anything. Then a thought came to him, although a bit far-fetched.

"Do you like…Jazz?" Annabel smiled, sitting up straighter as her eyes lit up.

"You hear him too?!" Starscream shook his head.

"You should tell the medic that you hear him." Annabel tilted her head, then nodded.

"Okay."

After a moment, she whispered part of another song.

"_It don't mean a thing,_

_All you got to do is sing_

_It makes no difference if it's sweet or hot_

_Just give that rhythm everything you've got_"

Starscream listened to Ella sing, and smiled. Yes, he was defiantly liking this music.


	34. Vampyre

13sTaLk13: Well, If you like, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, now leave me alone!

Warning: Human/Vampire!Autobots, Slash, OOC, adult scenes

Pairings: Jazz/Prowl

Vampyre

Jazz ran from the blood sucker following him. The dense foliage around him made it hard to see, so he didn't notices the dead tree before he tripped over it. With a small cry the music lover fell. His pursuer pounced and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off!" Jazz demand, thrashing in an attempt to remove the vampyre. The former police officer, growled at his quarry. The park trees were thin enough that no little amount of rain hit them, and it was a wonder neither had slipped in mud before.

Lightning flashed, and it illuminated Prowl's face. Blue cat-like eyes stared into Jazz, freezing the man in place. The pale skin and slicked black hair seemed a cliché of what a vampyre would look like, but that was just how prowl looked.

Taunt muscles were pressed against Jazz, as the vampyre shifted his hold on his prey. Jazz snapped to himself, and struggled again. Prowl snarled a bit, and glared into Jazz eyes. Jazz tensed up as the vampyre smirked at him.

Prowl used his vampiric hypnosis to put Jazz into a more docile mood. Jazz's pupils dilated, before they became pinpricks. Prowl leaned forward toward the prize he'd been seeking all night, and Jazz obligingly turned his head, giving Prowl more room.

Prowl pressed his lips to Jazz's neck, nearly purring in triumph. His lips pulled back, reveling four sharp canines. Without anymore hesitations or obstacles, Prowl bit into Jazz neck. Blood trailed out from the wounds, but Prowl used his tongue to lick up the traces of the red lifeblood.

Jazz snapped out of the hypnosis, and cried out, trying to pull away. Prowl felt his excitement rise. Few humans had ever resisted and broken out of his hypnosis before. This was a challenge. Jazz pushed at Prowl with his chest, because his wrists were pinned on either side of his head.

Prowl pulled his fangs out, licking up the blood that still trickled from the four puncture marks. "Hm…You're tasty." Prowl muttered, before sucking on the bite to drag out some more of the blood.

"Let go!" Jazz shouted, pulling away and writhing to get away. Prowl tensed above him, and then he started to purr, eyes becoming half-lidded. Jazz stopped as Prowl suddenly pressed his bloody lips to Jazz's rain wetted ones.

Prowl pressed firmly against the human, enjoying the feeling of the body beneath his. "Don't stop." He demanded against Jazz lips. Jazz moved his hips again, and Prowl groaned.

Jazz made an 'oh' sound and then stopped. Prowl looked down at Jazz, and ground their hips together. Jazz shifted, trying to press further into the mud to get away from the admittedly pleasant feeling. His attempt only encouraged Prowl, who went back to his neck.

Prowl took it slowly, licking at the blood as he enticed the human to play a dance mankind had done for as long as it had existed. Prowl kissed the human again, wrapping one arm under Jazz. Jazz gasped, and Prowl took full advantage, ravaging the human's mouth.

Jazz's struggles dimmed at the distracting things Prowl was doing to him. Soon enough he was shyly responding. With enough courage, he began to get bolder.

Prowl growled low in his throat as Jazz shifted his hips. He used his other hand to shred the human's pants, and then kicked his own off.

Jazz gasped as the cool rain ran over his heated flesh. Jazz moaned as his legs were wrapped around Prowl's waist.

Prowl entered the human, and was a bit jealous to realize that he was not Jazz's first male lover. He leaned into Jazz more, going deeper, so he could whisper in the human's ear.

"I don't care who, nor how many, you've slept with before. You're mine now." Prowl thrust and Jazz arched. "Mine to taste, to touch," Prowl ground down into Jazz, illicting a moan. "Mine to take." Jazz gasped as Prowl began to lick at the dried blood. "Who do you belong to, _Jazz_?"

Jazz arched, panting. "Y-you." Prowl smirked against Jazz's neck. He let some of his venom coat his fangs as he pulled out.

"That's right." Prowl thrust in as he bit Jazz again, this time not to take blood. Jazz screamed, and Prowl continued the steady rhythm. Jazz thrashed, but Prowl didn't stop biting until they released.

Prowl collapsed atop of Jazz, who was panting. Then the venom set in and Prowl smirked again, pulling Jazz closer. 'I was getting lonely anyway.' Prowl reasoned his selfish act. Jazz fell asleep as he changed, and Prowl stayed awake to keep an eye on his lover.


	35. Was it really his fault?

13sTaLk13: I read this from one of my school books and I thought, 'If this applies to sparklings then I could so see this happening to Starscream' and thus this drabble was born. Created. Whatever, just read the damn thing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Sparkling neglect, character death, angst, AU

Pairings: T.C/Warp with two sided T.C./Warp/Screamer

Was it really his fault?

_Being touched is important for normal development. If babies are not cuddled and held a lot, they don't grow fast… don't form emotional attachments to people and may even die._

The seeker sparkling first onlined his optics to an empty room. He cried out for his creator to hold him, wanting a warm spark to be close to. He didn't get any reply or even a reassurance over the creator-sparkling bond.

Starscream would first meet the scientist creator of his when he needed low grade energon badly. The poor little thing hadn't had any contact with the mech since he'd been created a few days ago.

Starscream reached for his creator, wishing to be picked up and held. The indifferent mech sat a youngling self-fueling cup before Starscream, and then turned and left, muttering about unwanted things and experiments needing attention.

Starscream stared at the cup, head tilted. He chirped at it, and looked up to where his creator had been. Starscream began to cry when he realized the spark he'd come from wasn't near by.

Out of necessity Starscream forced himself to learn how to open the cup so he could drink the low grade. He spilt a good deal on himself, but he got what he'd need for the day, and even the next two weeks if he absolutely had to.

Sitting on that high birth, Starscream didn't have much to do, and crying didn't help him. He hiccupped as he began to crawl, heading for the edge of the berth. He got to the edge and looked down. To a sparkling it was a long drop, but as a sparkling he didn't realize the danger and tried to get down.

He landed on his aft, and began to cry, before he stopped. It wouldn't work, the crying, because his creator didn't come when he cried. So Starscream shut up and began to crawl over to where some filing drawers were.

Starscream used the drawers to balance himself, as he tried to stand. His little legs gave out, so he gave that up. He sat and looked around the room, trying to find something to do. He saw something shiny that caught his eyes, but he saw how high it was. He knew he'd never reach it.

Starscream glared at it, but couldn't do anything about it. He stared around him, looking for anything interesting. He didn't find anything, so he tried to reach for his creator across the Creator-sparkling link.

Starscream got annoyance and a sharp reprimand. The sparkling chirped to himself, for lack of anything else to do around the room. Starscream looked himself over, energon splatters and all, and tilted his head.

Using sparkling-speech he began to name the different parts of himself. He spent a while doing this, going it over and over until he'd memorized himself. After he'd done that he curled up for a nap.

Starscream's creator came in to get a data pad, and tsk-ed at the mess Starscream had made of himself. He picked up his creation, holding it at arm's length, and carried it to get clean. Starscream stirred, and clicked a few times, but the creator ignored this.

Starscream was so tired he was in recharge the whole time he was getting cleaned. He didn't move as his creator put him back atop the berth. The creation didn't wake as energon was placed beside him.

He did wake when the door slid shut behind the spark that had been so close to him only seconds ago. Starscream sat up, and looked at the door, clicking. Starscream crawled to the edge of the berth, and again got off and landed on his aft.

The sparkling looked around, and crawled over to a box. He reached his small body up and pulled himself onto it. The box shifted, and broke open. Inside were a bunch of data pads. Starscream tilted head, and began to play with them.

He giggled as the screen changed. He spent the next week completely immersed in 'reading' the data pads. The sparkling didn't even notice when his creator came in. He didn't even respond when his creator hesitantly sent a distant curiosity across the link. He didn't acknowledge the mech that had only barely been there for him.

The mech frowned as he looked at Starscream watch the screens move. 'I'd better get him some data pads to learn to read.' Then the creator looked at the berth, and tilted his head. 'That's the second time he's gotten off of there, and he's forgotten the energon.' He noted. He sat the energon down by Starscream.

Starscream looked up as he saw the arm of his creator come down. He tilted his head and chirped at the mech. The mech looked at his offspring and picked it up. The sparkling protested, very loudly as he reached for the data pads.

"You're designation is 'Starscream'." Starscream tilted his head, chirping. "Starscream." The sparkling chirred, barely saying "Stascem". "Starscream, say it." The mech demanded, glaring at the sparkling.

"St-tar-sc-scr-ream." The sparkling forced out, frowning as it concentrated. The mech sat the sparkling down on the berth, and handed it the energon.

Starscream worked the lid off, and started to carefully drink the fuel. He stopped before it was even half way done and put the lid back on. The mech tilted his head at the curious action, before leaving to get some data pads for the sparkling. 'He may become a genius.' The mech noted as he walked. 'Besides that, I need some supplies for the next project.'

Starscream, Cybertronian equivalent to four years old:

Starscream walked behind his creator as the mech led him to a 'sparkling center' in Vos. Starscream held his data pad to his chassis, not sure how to react. He was going to be around other sparklings for the first time since his activation.

"I will retrieve you later, Starscream." His creator said with the "I've-got-an-experiment-to-get-back-to" look on his face. Starscream nodded, and stepped into the center. There were sparklings of varying ages all through the room. Starscream noticed he wasn't as big as the other sparkling seeker in there.

As his creator checked him in Starscream sat down against a wall and turned on his data pad. He was only part way through it when a shadow fell over the data pad. Starscream looked up and saw a few ground pounders around him.

"What are you doing?" One asked. Starscream started at the mech, and raised an optic ridge. "I asked you a question." The sparkling said, glaring at Starscream.

"Reading, dumbaft, you should try it some time." Starscream quipped, returning to his data pad. He blinked as it was snatched out of his hands. The grounder stared at it for a few minutes, before laughing at Starscream.

"You can't really read this!" The sparkling said, and the dark blue and the grey one flanking the green leader laughed. Starscream raised an optic ridge.

"Of course I can." Starscream said, as the sparklings' laughing started to abate.

"No you can't. It's not your level. That's the kind of stuff my creator reads." Starscream leveled his gaze at the sparkling.

"Then your creator is an idiot." That got the sparkling mad, he tackled Starscream, and Starscream ignited a thruster. It burned the sparkling who quickly got off him and Starscream cut the power to his thruster.

The purple sparkling he'd compared his size to decided came over as the three ground pounders left. "Wow. How'd you do that?!" Starscream looked over at the purple sparkling and raise his optic ridge. "Ignite your thruster? Even my friend Thundercraker can't do that! I'm Skywarp, what's your designation."

Starscream stared at the out stretched hand, and kept his ridge raised. "My designation is Starscream." Then he went into a complex explanation on how to ignite his thruster, but Skywarp was lost.

"Skywarp!" A voice called. An even bigger blue sparkling was coming over. Skywarp grinned at the blue sparkling, and waved to him.

"Hi T.C! Thundercraker, this is Starscream, he's really smart. He can ignite his thrusters!" Thundercraker stared at Starscream, curious. "Really?" Starscream nodded.

The rest of the time was spent at the center. Both Skywarp and Thundercraker were taken away and brought back before Starscream's creator decided to take Starscream home. Starscream nodded a parting to his two 'friends' as he left with his data pad.

"Who were they?" Starscream shrugged.

"Two seeker sparklings with the designations Skywarp and Thundercraker." Starscream's creator nodded, and let Starscream follow him home. They got in and Starscream went to get a cube of energon. His creator stared after him for a moment, frowning, before shaking his head and getting back to his next experiment.

Starscream, Present day:

Starscream gasped as he felt the hot plasma tear through his armor. He heard Skywarp and Thundercraker call out to him as he hit the ground from the impact. Dimly, he reached up and touched the energon on him.

Skywarp touched down beside him, shocked. "Starscream…damn it, how come you didn't dodge that?" Starscream glared at Skywarp.

"Get back to the mission." Skywarp glared at Starscream as Thundercraker distracted Ironhide- the one whom had shot Starscream- for them.

"No! Damn it Starscream, you're a part or our trine-"

"-only in name. Get back to the mission, Skywarp. That's an order." Skywarp growled, as he tried to lift Starscream up. Starscream pushed him away weakly as he glared. "Now."

Skywarp held in a scream and warped away. Thundercraker was by Starscream's side, answering where Skywarp was. "I don't give a damn if you order me to get back to the mission, Starscream. You never let us bond with you as a trine or as mates and now you want us to leave you behind. Not happening. You're not the most emotional mech out there, but you _are not_ going to die on us now."

Starscream glared, but that's all he had energy for. "Thundercraker-"

"T.C, Screamer, we've known each other since we were sparklings. Call me T.C." Starscream didn't answer that, in fact he didn't even acknowledge that Thundercraker had said it.

"Get that energon to head quarters immediately." Starscream said. Thundercraker defiantly tried to pull Starscream up, but the mech gasped in pain, eyes flickering. Thundercraker stopped, laying Starscream back down.

"Damn it Starscream."

"Now. Thundercraker. GO!" Starscream demanded, optics flickering. Thundercraker shook his head.

"I told you, call me T.C. Once, just once if you care at all."

"Thunder-dercraker." Starscream growled out, weakly gesturing.

"Fine! Starscream, you win. We'll get back to the damn mission." The blue seeker took off to do as he was told, angrily. Starscream turned of his optics as his two, 'friends', left him. Then the darkness engulfed him completely.


	36. Won by a rock

13sTaLk13: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their support! To all my readers I say, "REVIEW DAMNIT!" That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

Warnings: AU, OOC,

Pairings: Barricade/Mikaela, Sam/Bumblebee

Won by a rock

Mikaela wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished repairing the beaten up Mustang. It had a nice police paint job, but the wording must have been a joke or mistake because it said, "To Punish and Enslave". Mikaela grinned as she tightened another bolt on the undercarriage.

For all the effort she'd put in she might as well have made the thing from scratch. She affectionately scratched the front axle, like she'd scratch a cat's back. The car seemed to shudder a tiny bit, and Mikaela shook her head with a laugh.

'I've defiantly worked to many hours on you, baby, if I'm starting to hallucinate.' Mikaela thought, and rolled herself out from under her pride and joy. 'I can finish the last minor repairs tomorrow, and then…' She laughed, eyes glinting. 'Then I can challenged Sam and his bright bumblebee yellow Camaro to a drag race.'

Mikaela wiped off her greasy hands with her rag, and then grinned at the Mustang. After the repairs and race he could use a bath and a repainting, but he was hers now and she couldn't be happier.

Barricade came to wakefulness a human solar cycle ago, but he didn't act for two reasons. One was he had no way to know where he was and two was that the little human femme was actually capable of fixing him.

He kept a scanner on her as she left, pretending he hadn't purred like a silent cat at her scratching. It was bad enough that the Decepticon was subjected to being repaired by a human, but to actually be feeling good because of one? Unacceptable of him.

He couldn't believe he needed her pity in the first place. He'd been beaten by the bug. The _bug_ for crying out loud! 'Just until tomorrow.' Barricade decided, and went into recharge.

The next day:

Mikaela came down stairs in a white tang top and old blue jeans that still hugged her curves. She had her hair tied back, and a grin plastered to her face. "It's show time, babe." She said, twirling her wrench with her fingers before stopping it and getting to work.

Barricade snapped out of recharge feeling better than he had in a long while. He ran a diagnostics scan and felt a smirk come at the results. He was in perfect condition for a rematch with the bug. He stiffened a bit as the garage door opened and the girl got in his driver's side door.

He didn't expect her aura to be quite so potent inside his alt. mode. It was almost pleasant to feel the ripples of determined excitement running in currents around the girl. It was distracting enough that the girl managed to close his door, buckle herself in, and start his engine without a key and without his notice.

He decided to let her have her fun before he kicked her out and hunted down the Autobot. She drove him down a dirt road that according to the signs was illegal. Then she turned his wheel and braked, making an impressive skid stop that kicked up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared Barricade saw the very bug he'd been ready to hunt. The yellow abomination held a human in his driver's side, the little human he'd been after before he'd been forced into stasis.

"Ready to eat dust, Sam?" The girl asked, eyes narrowed and challenging Sam through her sunglasses. Sam gave a lazy grin.

"I don't know Mikaela, that piece of crap can't beat this speed demon." Barricade growled as Mikaela hit the pedal a bit.

"Oh? Then let's up the stakes a bit. If I win, you have to re-paint that Camaro of yours a better color than eyesore yellow." Barricade almost laughed. He defiantly liked this human.

"Then if I win, you have to dismantle that and re-make it into scrap art." Mikaela glared at Sam as Barricade mentally paled. He'd have to re-evaluate that human. That deal was too evil for the label, 'Nerdy coward'.

"You're on." Mikaela said. Then both teens hit the gas with lead feet. Barricade shot out across the desert road, as the bug pulled up beside him. Barricade gunned it faster, not about to lose.

Bumblebee kept pace, until Mikaela suddenly turned. Bumblebee swerved to go after her, but she used the speed to race past as Bumblebee tried to catch up. Barricade smirked. 'Perhaps this human isn't so bad after all.'

Sam laughed a bit, and shifted gears and hitting the breaks. Then he gunned it again, shooting out and ahead of Barricade. Barricade growled, as did Mikaela. The human girl kicked it up a notch, passing Sam and his Camaro.

They raced to a pre-designated finishing point, and tied. Mikaela and Sam got out. They stomped over to each other. The glaring contest cut off with twin shouts of, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Sam pouted as Mikaela cheered. Her still fisted hand pumped the air. "Next time, we roll the die to see who wins." Mikaela wrinkled her nose.

"I hate the die, you always win!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who just won by a rock. Well, common. You get to pick out the paint." Mikaela grinned, and laughed evilly. Sam shuddered, glancing at Mikaela.

"Vengeance is sweet!" She said, twirling around and heading to her Mustang. "This will teach you for making me wear that ridiculous tutu to school all week." Sam grinned.

"You looked cute, and I know I saw more than one jock staring at your ass." Mikaela glared, and stuck he nose in the air, marching off with feigned indigence. Sam grinned. "Sweet ass, 'Kaela!"

"Bite me!" She called back, getting into the Mustang. Sam flipped her the bird as she drove into town. Bumblebee was amused to watch Barricade cart Mikaela around like she was a prized trophy.

Mikaela came back, cackling evilly as Sam put the paint buckets in the back of Bumblebee. "'Kaela, you are just evil." She grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?" Sam rolled his eyes, and grinned back.

"Your house or mine?" He asked. She tilted her head.

"Hm… mine. Your parents will flip if you get a drop of paint on the driveway." Mikaela said, getting into Barricade.

"I still can't believe you got puce green and neon pink for 'Bee." Sam complained. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Whine all you want, Sammy boy, but that Camaro is getting a repainting. Hey, why'd you name your Camaro anyway?" Sam snickered.

"No reason _Minne_." Mikaela flushed and closed Barricade's door, effectively dulling the sounds of Sam's laughter.

"He's such a dork." She muttered, starting the Mustang up. Barricade let Mikaela 'drive' him back to her house, and was glad to see she parked where he could see the Autobot's misery up close.

Bumblebee shivered as the femme human opened the paint. "Now, three coats should do it." Bumblebee tried not to squirm under the assault of cold paint on his metal. Sam grinned evilly.

'Sorry 'Bee, but this is going to be great. Just wait until the other Autobots see how you look!' Barricade was shaking with laughter as the Autobot's color slowly changed from yellow and black to puce green and neon pink.

'He looks ridiculous!' He was warming up to the femme. Maybe he'd keep her as his own personal medic when he left. She was certainly evil enough to be a Decepticon. 'And to think. We won by a rock.'


	37. Not that word!

13sTaLk13: I couldn't help myself…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: use of swearwords, threesome, Mech/human

Pairings: Ironhide/Sarah/Will

Not that word!

Annabel, age five, was an innocent child and Sarah was proud that she'd kept her baby so clean of curse words with two men around who couldn't keep their potty mouths closed. That is, she thought she'd kept Annabel clean.

She was proven wrong one summer day when Annabel was being taught how to ride a bike by Ironhide's holo and Will. Annabel got a foot or so, and the bike fell with Annabel on it.

Annabel scrapped her knee and Sarah came running as Annabel shouted, "SLAG!" with tears running down her face. Sarah knew that word, she'd heard Ironhide say it often enough.

Will tensed as Sarah glared at Ironhide –who was standing beside him, surprised by Anna's mouth- from the corner of her eye. "Good luck." Will said, shying away from Ironhide.

Ironhide turned to Will, but Sarah was standing. "Annabel, sweetie, go with Daddy. He needs to tell you why you shouldn't say that word." Will took Annabel's hand, sending a pitying look to Ironhide.

"What were you thinking?!" Sarah shouted once the two were out of hearing range. "She's just a kid; you can't say words like that around her!" Ironhide backed up as the enraged female stepped toward him.

"Sarah, I-" Ironhide started, but Sarah cut him off.

"Don't you start, I'm not finished with you! You, you should have _known_ better Ironhide! Oh I cannot believe you were so careless!" Ironhide felt his holo press against his true form, parked only a few feet from the road.

"Now, Sarah…" Sarah glared at Ironhide.

"Don't, "Now, Sarah…" me!" She said, practically growling. "You are going to teach Annabel not to speak like that, and you won't be joining me and Will in bed until the lesson sticks." Sarah turned on her heal, storming into the house.

Ironhide started after the woman, and blinked. "Fuck, I really messed this up…"

"'Fuck'?" A little voice asked. Ironhide tensed, and saw Annabel by his holo's leg.

"No, Annie, don't say that word!" Annabel tilted her head and Ironhide just knew he'd be sleeping outside for a long while.


	38. Keeping you anyway

13sTaLk13: Hm. Well, I'm just going to say that: you don't have to read Yoroshiku Master to understand the drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my insanity. That's right; my sanity does not belong to me.

Warnings: Crossover, OOC, A.U, rushed

Pairings: Mikaela/Barricade, Bumblebee/Sam, Prowl/Jazz

Keeping you anyway

Mikaela rubbed her arms as she walked down the crowded side walk in early autumn. 'I should have brought my jacket…or worn longer sleeves…' Mikaela thought, regretting her decision to wear jeans and a tee-shirt. The beautiful leaves weren't worth the goose bumps.

She bumped into a man with black hair and red eyes hidden behind black shades as she was watching the leaves. "Sorry…" she murmured, continuing on. She walked three steps before she felt a tug at her wrist. She looked down, expecting to see the guy's hand, but found reins wrapped around her wrist.

The Guy was also looking at his wrist, but his eyes were wide and…angry? She tried to pull the reins off, but it was no use. They weren't coming off. The Guy walked up to her, and pulled her after him. "Hey! Let go!" he did so automatically, as if he couldn't control his actions. He glared at her.

"Then come with me, _Santa._" He said it mockingly, but she didn't get the joke. He tugged her along the sidewalk in the direction she'd just come from, then down an ally and three streets until they stopped in front of a house.

The Guy- who still hadn't told her his name damn it- opened the door. "Barricade! Are you back alread-…" A blonde with black bangs cut off as he saw Mikaela. Then the blonde grinned at tackle hugged the black haired guy.

"You found your Santa!" The black haired guy grumbled, pushing the blond off as a brunette came in. That's when Mikaela noticed the blonde and brunette were tied together with reins.

"Shut up, Bumblebee." Two more people came in, both with black hair. One was of fair skin, the other was African American.

"Barricade, we sent ya' out ta ge- Oh my! 's this your Santa? Nice ta meet ya da'lin'! Name's Jazz!" The enthusiastic African American said, shaking Mikaela's hand. After a second she managed to pull her hand away. The pale man nodded to her, a bit like a bow really.

"Prowl." Then the blonde hugged her. She stiffened, still very confused.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Bumblebee and this is my Santa, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde off her. He held out his hand and shook hers softly.

"I'm sorry Miss…" He trailed off, leaving room for her to supply her name.

"Mikaela." He nodded, sympathetically.

"Mikaela. Why don't we explain what's happened, because I'm pretty sure Mr. Stick-up-his-ass hasn't said a word to you." Mikaela nodded, as Barricade growled.

"Watch it human!" Sam stuck his tongue out at Barricade as Bumblebee went on the defense.

"Make me, Reindeer." Prowl lead Mikaela to the couch in the living room, laughing at the teens' antics.

"Well, I s'ppose it's best ta start a' the beginnin'. You know 'bout Santa and his reindeer, 'ight? Well the truth is Santa ha' only one reindeer and there's many Santas all over the world." Mikaela was confused, but nodded for Jazz to continue.

"Prowl's a Santa. Iam a reindeer. Reindeer's usually human 'less ordered ta b'come a reindeer by their Santa. Reindeer mus' obey e'erythin' their Santa tells them ta. Now, there's a way ta break a rein, whi'h is the bond that tie a Santa ta a Reindeer and vice versa." Jazz said, a bit sadly.

"A Santa can kiss his or her Reindeer, and the bond's broke. Some Santas and Reindeer can go their whole li'es wit'out meetin' ea'h other. Las' year Bumblebee met Sam." Jazz grinned and fake whispered to Mikaela. "We thinks they're goin' out." Sam threw his shoe at Jazz as Bumblebee choked on air and Barricade made a roaring laugh.

"You're just jealous 'cause 'Bee can top!" Jazz laughed as Bumblebee became cherry red.

"Sam! Don't encourage him!" Mikaela laughed a bit.

"They got downtown and Prowler and me got uptown." Prowl sat down beside Jazz, quiet as a cat.

"Don't need another Santa pair then, do you?" Barricade growled out, plopping down beside Mikaela.

Prowl sent Barricade a look. Barricade sent one back.

Jazz coughed. "Me and Prowler have been takin' care of 'Cade and 'Bee since they was three and two. They's both gots their 'pinions on bein' Reindeer."

Bumblebee grinned and sat down on the loveseat, pulling Sam into his lap. "I've been looking forward to meeting Sam since I was old enough to understand what being a reindeer meant. It's great to know that someone is always there for me."

Barricade growled a bit at Bumblebee. "Like a lap dog. I don't see the need for so many Santas. In fact, I wish I'd never met you. I don't want to be ordered around for the rest of my life." Prowl rolled his eyes and Jazz shook his head.

"Ya' cou'd be a annu'l Santa. Ya' know, only meetin' e'ery Christmas." Mikaela tilted her head.

"A Santa and his or her Reindeer have a sleigh and a magic sack. The reindeer pulls the sleigh and the Santa delivers the present that come out of the sack at Christmas. Most Santas only see their reindeer on Christmas, but some stay together all year."

Bumblebee held Sam closer. "That's what I like about Sam. He never leaves." Sam rolled his eyes.

"As if you'd let me, Mr. Overprotective." Bumblebee pouted cutely. Mikaela almost made an 'aww' sound but held it in. Barricade looked over to her, and stood up.

"Common. Now you've met the family and know what you need to." Barricade pulled the rein, making Mikaela follow him. The four in the living room traded amused looks.

"Five dollars says he decides he wants to keep her." Sam said. Bumblebee gaped at Sam.

"Sam!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine…Fifteen." Jazz laughed as Bumblebee scolded Sam about gambling.

Meanwhile, Barricade was in front of Mikaela. "I don't want to be tied down." He said simply, leaning into Mikaela.

"As if I do?!" She growled out, glaring at him. Barricade looked into her eyes searching for resistance, before he leaned forward and captured her lips. Mikaela tensed, but didn't pull away.

Barricade pulled back after a moment and glared.

"You didn't kiss back." Mikaela glared at him.

"Was I supposed to!?" He kissed her again, pressing their lips together with more force. Mikaela pressed her lips against his, and the reins loosened, but they didn't fall off. Barricade pulled back, growling.

"Kiss me." He demanded, arms on either side of Mikaela's head, trapping her against the wall. She bit her lip, but did so. The reins fell of completely and Barricade pressed his body up against Mikaela's, pressing their lips together more firmly.

The two didn't even notice Sam getting thirty dollars from Prowl and Jazz.

Barricade pulled back, breathing deeper. He was almost panting. "I…may just…keep you…anyway." Mikaela smirked up at him, defiantly.

"Who said…it was…going to…be that easy?" Barricade smirked, and kissed Mikaela deeply, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I never said I wanted it easy, now did I?" Mikaela shoved Barricade on his ass and took off. Barricade raced after her, leaving the four in the living room to themselves.


	39. He's dead and gone

13sTaLk13: I am impervious to flames.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: OOC, A.U, Character death,

Pairings: Judy/Ron, Judy/Starscream (slight), Sam/Mikaela/Bumblebee

He's dead and gone

Judy glared defiantly at the mech that had just killed her husband. The red and white color was splattered with blood, but it wasn't near as threatening as Judy was to the mech at that moment. "_**Put my baby down.**_" She growled, her lip curling up over her teeth in a vicious snarl.

The tetra jet carefully set the human with metal hands down. He'd read about what wild animals could do when their young was endangered. Judy stalked forward, and pushed Sam behind her. The boy looked so mortified, hiding his face in his hands.

Starscream held his hands up, keeping his optics on the raging human femme. "_**Now get away before I shove your weaponry up your -censored-!!**_" Starscream pealed away as fast as he could, not wanting to face the woman's wrath.

Judy then turned, and her wall crumbled. "Oh, Sam!" She held him close, sobbing. He rubbed circles on his back, his mechanical hands making soft whirrs.

The funeral wasn't very big, just Sam, Judy, Mikaela and some of the Autobots. Judy lit a Baked Apple Candle for Ron, whispering his name over and over as tears fell down her face. She missed him so much it hurt.

Starscream watched the entire thing from the sky, and forced the very small amount of guilt he felt at taking away the femme's bondmate. It would be unhealthy for the Decepticon to feel anything other than disgust and annoyance with the species.

Judy stayed there longer than anyone. At some point she'd sunken to her knees, but she kept on hand on the headstone. Her nails were chipped and the pink paint and rhinestones had faded and come off, but she didn't care. Why should she? She had lost one of the three things that mattered to her.

She felt her lip tremble and she began to sob, not caring who saw her at the moment. She was too busy morning to do anything else. Her tears stained the freshly dug soil. She didn't turn as her husband's murderer touched down, nor as he gently caressed her back.

It was a moment of weakness; one Starscream had thought he'd never feel pulling at his spark again, this inability to see a femme in distress. Before Starscream had managed to convince himself that the animals he met had no real spark, no true bond to their mate, but this time he could see the pain as clearly as if it was written on a femme of his own species face.

The anguish she felt at the terminated bond was real, and Starscream couldn't deny it. In that way he could not deny her either, and began to comfort her. He would leave once she'd calmed down, a clean get away that would ease his guilt.

Judy didn't know why the killer was trying to comfort her, or why he stayed until she wasn't crying anymore. She let him stay as fatigue hit her. She lay sprawled on her late husband's grave and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sam sat with his girlfriend, both curled up in Bumblebee's lap. "I-" Sam's voice cracked. "I can't believe he's…gone." Bumblebee was struck by the raw emotion in Sam's voice. He'd heard similar emotion in many a mech's vocal emissions, but the way his male human spoke… somehow it conveyed much more pain than a Cybertronian could.

His female human held Sam, tears in her eyes, another very striking thing. Most of the new comers, so used to red being the enemy and blue being an ally, had thought that brown eye color would be the human equivalent to red and there for had been rather surprised to find out that Sam –who did have brown eyes- was not a human version of a Decepticon.

Mikaela, however, was well liked initially. It was partly because of her blue eyes, and with the tears in them they looked even bluer than ever. It was almost like a Cybertronian's optic's way of lighting up with extreme emotions.

Mikaela tightened her grip on her human boy, and leaned into her mech boy to take all the comfort for the death of the man who'd she'd seen like a second father had hit her deeply. She and Sam were morning his death, but she knew that Judy would be much worse, and only hopped that the woman would not spend the rest of her life in depression.

Ron watched all of this from his cloud in heaven, and closed his eyes. He could no longer shed a tear, but the clouds would do that for him. They opened up and let out a sprinkle, then a torrent of rain.

Judy opened her eyes as the rain hit her face. The Candle sizzled, and fizzed out. She looked up, eyes tear streaked. Then she swallowed the lump in her throat in cried as loud as she could as the thunder rumbled. "I love you Ron Witwicky!"

Sam looked up at the rain, and whispered so softly Mikaela, who was leaning oh-so-close to him, had to strain herself to hear him. "Watch over Mom, Dad. She needs you now more than ever."

_Fin_


	40. Epic fail

13sTaLk13: I was drinking coffee and listening to re-mixed Disney music when I wrote this so I blame that.

Warnings: OOC, references to other TF universes

Pairings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

Epic Fail

Sam watched the screen fade out and blinked. "…That's…um…weird…" He said slowly. Bumblebee shuttered his optics quickly, and then tilted his head, and then shook his head.

"Why do I look so …bulky?" He asked Wheeljack, the inventor of this large screen hooked up to a large generator with many wires. Wheeljack rubbed his helm.

"I don't know, 'Bee. This _is_ an alternate reality." Jazz sat down by Prime and Ratchet.

"Why was Sam called 'Spike'?" Mikaela asked from her perch on Chromia's shoulder.

"Why's it in the past?" Jazz added to the question list, indicating the screen. Wheeljack shrugged, because he didn't know the answers.

"Again, it's alternate reality." Wheeljack turned a dial and the screen came to life again. The screen showed a mountainous region and Optimus with a very small robot. After a few minutes the screen dimmed again.

"What the heck was that small robot and why were we after it?" Ironhide asked as Will climbed onto his hand with Annabel and Sarah. Wheeljack sent him an, 'I-don't-slagging-know' look and turned the dial again.

It lit up to show a girl with brown skin and red triangles for hair with a glowing key-thing. At the end the entire group burst into laughter. "She-she-" The laughter cut Mikaela off.

"That was," Sam laughed, "a pretty good joke! Honestly!" Everyone pretty much agreed with that and Wheeljack could safely dub this experiment a failure.

"I really thought It would help us use strategies we'd come up with in alternate realities." Wheeljack said, dejected. He reached to turn the thing off and was an inch away when it exploded.

The Autobots waited a minute before letting their human charges out from under their hands or away from their body-shields. After a few seconds, everyone was laughing again.


	41. Just what he wanted

13sTaLk13: This was just an idea I had.

Warnings: A.U. OOC

Pairings: Ron/Judy Witwicky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 11 carrion crows and 2 blood ravens in my back yard. And that's only a loose claim.

Just what he wanted

"Sam! Come downstairs! Your uncle Reggie is here!" Sam put his Transformers comic down and let go of his Autobot – he'd made it out of clay and metal scraps and a pen cap. The T.V was off because the show was over and Sam had wanted to read the comic for a while.

He gave both the comic and the Autobot a longing look, before he headed downstairs. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table with his dad and Uncle Reggie, talking over coffee.

"Ah, Sam, just the Witwicky I wanted to see." Reggie said, smiling in the creepy way that made Sam nervous. Sam's parents smiled encouragingly, though, so he didn't shrink away when Uncle Reggie scooped him up and sat Sam on his lap. "You see, sector seven has made a teleporter, but it only works on little kids because grown-ups are too old to adjust."

Sam watched as his uncle Reggie sipped his black coffee. "We've had many successful missions, and I'd like to have you try it." Sam looked up at Reggie, suspiciously.

"Why…?" Reggie rubbed the back of his neck at Sam's question.

"Well…there are no boys around your age in sector seven member's families." Sam looked at his uncle. Sam had been told several times that he'd become a part of the government's secret experimental facilities ever since Reggie had been found sterile due to other experiments; so this came as no surprise.

"…so…everyone else has been a girl?" Sam asked, scrunching up his nose. Sam didn't like girls after Mikaela Banes had pushed him down the slide on his back head first. Reggie chuckled, nodding.

"Yes Sam, everyone else has been a girl. That's why we need your help." Sam frowned, and looked at his parents pleadingly. His dad smiled, nodding, and his mom gave him a thumb up.

"…Alright…but I get to bring my comics." He said, determinedly. The adults laughed and sent Sam on his way. Reggie pulled out some forms and apologized to Sam's mom and dad as Sam went upstairs.

'I wanna be just like them.' Sam thought, looking at his comics. He smiled, and got out a piece of paper. He was only just learning how to spell, and his handwriting wasn't the best, but he began to make a list of what he would be like if he was a hero.

It read, although not as well spelled nor grammatically correct as this:

"_Old enough to drive real fast and get away with it!_

_Get to wear cool sunglasses and boots and gloves like the bikers Mommy doesn't like._

_Be best friends with aliens!_

_Have a metal arm that shoots like a gun and can spray fire!_

_No mean girls._

_Be able to speak in Transformer-ish_

_Get to eat all the sweets I want and not become a big round ball like in the cartoons_

_Have muscles, but not too much 'cause too much is ugly, like those muscle-y guys on the commercials._

_Have super-speed like the flash!_

_Oh, and fly like Superman."_

After a moment's thought, he added one last line to what he'd be like if he was a hero, smiling at the red crayon colored paper.

"_Get to wear my undies under my clothes."_

He tucked the paper into his pocket and grabbed three of his comics. Just before he left, he turned and grabbed his metal and clay Autobot. Reggie was by the door, waiting for Sam. Sam hurried over and Reggie ushered him over to a black truck.

Sam got into the back seat and let his uncle strap him in. He looked out the window and pressed his fingers to the tinted glass as his uncle started the car and closed the driver's door. Sam waved to his parents as the car pulled out of the drive way, and the waved back, even if they couldn't see him.

Three hours later Reggie pulled into the parking lot of an 'unused post office'. He got Sam out, and held Sam's hand as the walked into the building. Reggie walked over to the mail desk and hit a sequence of buttons hidden under the customer counter.

The desk fell away and revealed a staircase. Sam and Reggie went down the stairs, which went back to form the desk after they'd gotten to the landing. "Are you ready, Sam?" Reggie asked. Sam nodded, and let his uncle open the door to the high-tech rooms of sector seven.

"Welcome back, Mr. Simmons, young Mr. Witwicky." Simmons nodded to a teen agent.

"Miles, I left the car up in the parking lot, get it into the underground parking garage." Reggie said, tossing Miles the keys. Miles nodded, and went into one of the many hallways that came from the bright central room.

"Alright Sam, let's get you a pass and get on our way." Simmons said, heading to the front desk. "Simmons, I'm here with my nephew for the teleporter experiment and he needs a pass." The secretary, a man in his twenties, nodded and grabbed a blank card and inserted it into the computer.

"Name?"

"Sam Witwicky." The card was pulled out and a barcode was now present on it along with sector seven's logo and Sam's name. "Here you go kid."

Sam slipped the card in his pocket with his list. Then they started down a different hallway than the one Miles had used. Sam counted the doors, spaced a yard apart and alternating walls. He counted seven doors in total, and they entered the last one, on the third wall at the very end of the hall.

The first thing Sam saw was the door-sized circular metal machine that had blue sparks of energy crackling all across it. The next thing he noticed was that everyone was watching a small girl walk up to it. She was about Sam's age, and she was grinning like someone on a sugar high.

She stepped into the circle, and disappeared. Sam looked around, and saw her five yards away, standing beside and old man attached to a breathing machine.

"Alright Sam, you've seen how it's done. Now it's your turn." Simmons said as Miles entered the room.

"Here are the keys Mr. Simmons; and the coffee Prof. Sumdac wanted." Sam walked up to the teleporter, and was stepping in as Miles stepped forward and tripped. It happened so fast no one could have stopped it.

The coffee spilled all over the controls just as Sam entered the teleporter and the machine went wild. "SAM!" Sam heard his uncle scream as the darkness fully engulfed him.

Sometime later:

"….ve?" A decidedly metal voice asked. Sam stirred, and wondered why his head hurt and his limbs felt wrong.

"I Do…ow…no…tron..an…Hu…n?" Sam groaned and opened his eyes. Two large blurry shapes blocked out the sunlight as Sam tried to sit up. "Back off Bumblebee, let him breathe." Sam blinked a few times and noticed his arms were bigger than before, and his brow furrowed.

Then the voice registered in his mind. 'Ratchet?' He looked up and saw the faces of two transformers, Ratchet and Bumblebee. He looked around him and noticed he was in a parking lot. He tried to stand, and collapsed. 'I don't remember my legs being this long…'

He looked down and saw he was wearing biker boots, army pants, a blue tee-shirt that said, "Warning: Sanity levels low" and his hands were covered in the bicker gloves. His vision was also darker, and as he stood again he realized he was wearing sunglasses.

'Just like…' He reached into the army pant's pocket and found his card, but no paper. Bumblebee eyed Sam curiously.

"Hi, my designation is Bumblebee." Sam looked at Bumblebee, and almost said 'I know' before he stopped himself.

"I'm Sam." Ratchet looked Sam over, and activated a new invention of Wheeljack's, the holoform.

"Sam, do you have any identification?" Sam, although he usually didn't understand big words, nodded and pulled out his card.

The card had changed. It now bore his name, a teen's face, his blood type and several other bits of information. It looked for all intents and purposes like a driver's license. Ratchet handed it back after a quick scan. "Alright, Sam, do you know where you are? You took a pretty nasty fall…even if we don't know where you fell from…" The last part was murmured too softly for Sam to hear.

"No." He said honestly. Ratchet nodded.

"Bumblebee, please take Sam to base. I'd like to investigate the area more." '…and find out where Sam came from…' Bumblebee nodded and folded down into car form, opening his door for Sam. Sam got in, and realized his right hand felt funny.

"So, Sam… where do you come from?" Bumblebee said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"California." Bumblebee swerved a bit. "What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"That's a few states away…how did you get here?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I was at my uncle's work…" Sam told Bumblebee about his day and Bumblebee recorded it so he could play if for Prime later.

At the base, four hours later:

Sam sat in Wheeljack's lab as the mech ran tests over him. Prime was talking with Bumblebee and Ratchet in the other room and Sam was looking at the metal hand on his right wrist. He twitched a finger and one finger revealed a gun. He twitched differently and it disappeared. 'Did the paper work?' He wondered.

The four mechs turned and Prime sighed as Bumblebee and Ratchet rushed to help Wheeljack. 'Something tells me this human's going to be a handful…'


	42. Prowl's loss

13sTaLk13: I didn't have much time, so forgive me the length.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Death of unknown, Slash, OOC

Pairings: Unknown/Prowl

Prowl's loss

He knew he was holding his beloved back, knew that every breath he took was a breath his beloved did. He knew that so long as he lived his beloved would be weakened that much more. So he had to stop this before his beloved killed himself to save him. The only thing he could to save the mech he'd fallen in love with was give back what should never have been taken. Something he had no true right to anyway.

He slipped the ring off his finger, and smiled a bit at the memory of Prowl proposing using the human custom. The smile wavered as he remembered how pained his lover had looked when he said no the first time. The mech closed his eyes as the painful memories of all the times he'd hurt Prowl came back.

'This has to be done…If I…If I bond with him I'll only become an easy target and Prowl will die because I couldn't protect myself.' The mech looked at the dagger on the desk, and then took up a piece of notebook paper Prowl had given him and wrote only four words on it. Then he took one last deep breath, and slashed a main energon line in his neck.

He fell to the floor, already gasping for breath. He fell onto his face as the energon made a rapid pool around him. He could barely hear the door open as someone came in and he hoped his beloved wouldn't mourn. That would just be another pain he'd caused.

Prowl walked into the room as the poison ran through the body of the mech he loved. It took only a moment to realize what had happened.

"No! Don't you dare die on me, damn it! Stupid…stupid…" Prowl said out of character. He grabbed the dieing mech in his arms and ran from the room to the med bay. The gust his running caused made the paper slip off the desk, and flutter to the floor and began to stain with the life fluid freshly spilt.

On it were four words. 'Forgive me. Forget me.' As the energon soaked into the paper the words became less legible. The entire thing was soaked and would probably be nearly indistinguishable when Prowl finally found it, but it would not move from the floor again.

Prowl's keen filled the base as the mech died with a bitter smile in place.

Two weeks later:

Prowl took a step into the room he'd shared with his lover many a cold night, a bit reluctantly. The "funeral" had been cut short by a Decepticon raid and his lover's grave was trashed. Prowl moved to sit on the bed, and stepped on something. Looking down he saw the paper on the floor.

He picked it up, and felt a bitter smile tug at his lips.

'I can't forgive you, I can't even forgive myself; and I won't forget you because a part of me died when you did.'


	43. OC verse

13sTaLk13: I was listening to Nickelback when this idea came to me!

Disclaimer: I own the Oc's, but I'm willing to lend them to anyone who asks or leaves me a notice saying where they're taking 'em.

Warnings: OC's everywhere! No cannon chara, Use of a Nickelback song, Characters in this drabble may be used else where in other drabbles

Pairings: None.

OC verse

"_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch!_

_I'm screaming "Oh~_

_We're never gonna quit"_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So common baby get in_

_Get in_

_Just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in!_"

A bleached blonde human male sang from the floor as a girl in rocker attire played electric guitar and twin males played base and drums in the garage of the twin's house.

The blonde was about 6'6" and wearing biker boots, jacket, and gloves with ripped jeans and a dirty white under shirt and sunglasses. He had his left ear and his tongue pierced and his bright green eyes were a lit. His hair was semi long, and held back in a rat's tail.

The girl was a brunette of 5'3". She had blue/brown eyes and her hair reached mid-back. It also could use a good curler or straightener because it was tangled in itself in a natural way. Two tendrils framed a sweetheart face. Her ears were pierced and held two ruby colored guitar picks. She wore a black and red checked skirt over long black stockings in red converses and a ripped off-shoulder tee-shirt.

The twin on base had black hair with red highlights, two silver ring piercings in his left and three in his right ear. His eyes were a red/brown that was so deep it was eerie. He wore ripped jeans and old sneakers. He had three belts on and wore a spiked collar. His left eyebrow was pierced and he wore a black shirt with a skeleton on it, grinning from a plush lounge chair was it smoked a pipe and held a book. He is very pale.

Then there is the twin on drums, the one with blue highlights. He has more piercings in his ears, probably around 12-20 in each. He has a cross dangling from one ear. Then there are three rings in each of his eyebrows and his lip. He wears a skull ring on his left hand. This twin is wearing a black shirt that says, "Don't Fuck With Me!" in red and black jeans with chains. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue and he is pale.

These are the main human characters of the 'OC verse'. There are other humans, such as the scientist Alyia Monroe and the various government agents, but they aren't important right now. There are three factions in the OC verse. The Decepticons, the Autobots, and the Neutrals.

The humans are in a sparsely furnished garage. There is the concrete floor, the pool table, the instruments, and a pair of katana mounted on a plaque. As the three rockers play and make music two Autobots and a Neutral are outside.

They have the alt modes of a dusty blue 1980 Chevy pick up truck complete with rust and dust, a silver and gold 2009 jaguar xf, and a cherry red 2002 Honda civic. The Chevy is the Neutral, and her self assigned charge is the female. The Honda belongs to the twins and the jaguar is the lead singers.

The Chevy is a femme named Frost, the Honda is Crankshot, and the Jaguar is Miasma. Now for the villains, the Decepticons.

There are only two, because there are only two Autobots here. There are more, but we won't be talking about everyone in OC verse. The first is a black and green 1994 jeep wrangler with the designation Stomp. The other 'con is a purple Chevy '79 Monte Carlo named Vengeance.

Now that the intros and scene is set, let the story truly begin.

Crankshot glared at Frost. "I thought you said this was music!" He yelled at her over the comm. Her holo, a busty blonde with green eyes who had a motherly air for her 29-ish looks, looked at the Honda over her sunglasses with a smirk.

"Hon, this is music. It's jus' rock music." Frost said in a bit of a country drawl. Crankshot rolled his optics. His holo had been damaged from a shot Vengeance had gotten in last battle.

"It's loud and crude." Miasma said in his emotionless voice. He didn't even bother to activate his holo, a black haired teen who liked to smoke and had blue eyes. Frost laughed at him.

"Course it is." She teased. The humans stopped playing and Crankshot eased on his axels.

"Finally. I don't know how you stand the stuff!" Frost rolled her 'eyes' as the girl walked up an ran a hand over the hood of the truck.

"Hey Frost, gotcha some room for a rockette?" Frost opened her passenger door.

"Well a course darlin'." The brunette got in and waved to the boys.

"Later boys." The girl said as Maroon5 began to play over the radio. The blonde walked over the Jaguar.

"See ya' tomorrow Rip, Van." The twins waved in mirror actions.

"Watch out for Stomp!" The said together, mentioning Miasma's enemy. The boy rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat.

"Don't jinx us. Common Miasma it's time to go." Miasma started up and the boy closed the door.

"Bye Jason!" The boys called as the slipped over to Crankshot. "I think we missed a beat in the fourth stanza 'cause Alice was ahead of us by the fifth." Rip said. Van rolled his eyes.

"Drop it. If you go into that we'll be discussing it with Alice all tomorrow." Van said, more mature than his less scary looking counterpart. Crankshot opened his doors to the twins.

"Let's go see that new movie that's out." Rip said as Van buckled into the driver's seat.

"It's a scary movie and you'll be up all night unable to sleep. No." Rip whined.

"Oh common! You agree, right Crank?" Crankshot twitched.

"I neither agree or disagree because choosing sides with you two is like making wedding plans. Someone always has to complain about something or it's not right." The twins traded grins.

"See? He can be taught!" Rip said, patting Crank's dash. Crankshot's engine rumbled as they came onto the highway. "What? You know we're kidding."

"Not that, look who's tailing us." Rip and Van did look.

"Aw crap." Rip groaned.

"Vengeance is right behind us." Van finished. Crankshot tightened the belts.

"Hold on to something, we're about to do something illegal." That was all the warning they got as Crankshot did a fast U-turn and headed straight at Vengeance, who swerved in surprise. Then the chase was on.

Vengeance chuckled at the Autobot. He was gaining ground faster than the Autobot was and soon he'd be upon him. Well. He would have, if Miasma hadn't come to the rescue and shot the con with his cannon.

Vengeance howled. **"Stay out of this!"** Then a freeze blast hit him from behind.

"Nice shot, Frost!" Crankshot called. The Neutral shot Crankshot's tires.

"I'm a Neutral and only helped you because your charges keep Alice happy." The Neutral said. Vengeance glared at Frost.

"You're as bad as the Autobots!" Frost let Alice out and transformed.

"You're just pissy 'cause it's your time of the month." Vengeance growled and Stomp came in. Like normal the 'cons got away with damage and the Autobots got to go back to whatever. The humans said good bye again and left.


	44. At the end

13sTaLk13: I'm planning on uploading two drabbles today, so watch for the next one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, Mary-Sue used in passing, Character death, OOC

Pairings: Bumblebee/ past Mary-Sue, Bumblebee/Sam mentions

At the end

Holo Bumblebee sat on his hood, holding his knees to his chest as he watched the sea. A breeze blew by him, but nothing changed. He wasn't real after all. He never was. He was only an image projected to pretend to be life, while not quite achieving it.

'What was I thinking?' Bumblebee wondered, searching the vast deep blue water sprawled out before him for answers. 'Did I really believe that if I had a human appearance I could become one of them? Did I want that so bad? …Why did I … why did I fall in love with her?'

Bumblebee would have sobbed if he could have, but he had no reason to. The pain in his spark was enough. His blue eyes watched the waves under which lay his best friend and the first human he'd loved.

The beautiful blonde mechanic/half Cybertronian/daughter of Megatron had been his second love, but he did not morn her, because now that she was dead her spell over him was broken. Now he realized what his attitude of late had done to his best friend.

Sam, who had been so close to Bumblebee before, was pushed aside and ignored in favor of what's-her-name. The girl had become Bumblebee's near constant companion, leaving Sam alone; alone and in a perfect place to be kidnapped by Decepticons.

The girl and he had immediately set out to save Sam, although it was foolish because they had no back up when they went to the underwater Decepticon base. The girl had been taken by Soundwave and Bumblebee was grabbed by the seekers.

The girl somehow managed to get away and help him win with her cheering his name. They weren't good enough, however, to come away unscathed. Sam and the girl were held, and Bumblebee was given an ultimatum.

Bumblebee keened as he remembered Sam's look of resignment. He knew Bumblebee's choice before he made it. The look in Sam's eyes nearly killed Bumblebee as he chose the girl.

'Sam…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!' Bumblebee closed his eyes, whimpering. Sam had his throat slit because he couldn't think clearly! The girl hadn't even stood a chance when they got to shore. The other Decepticons killed her and nearly killed Bumblebee.

"Sam…" Bumblebee called out, his voice full of sadness. His neglect of duty had cost Sam his life, and worse yet Sam knew where he stood at the end. Bumblebee supposed that's what hurt the most.


	45. The birth of Grimlock

13sTaLk13: This is the second drabble I'm posting today, so please read the other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warnings: Allspark!Sam, OOC, short

Pairings: None

The birth of Grimlock

Sam and his best friend Miles walked through the robotics museum. "Dude! This is so cool!" Miles said, looking around. Sam shrugged. Meeting giant sentient alien robots kind of made these look like toys.

Miles pulled Sam along the robotics until they reached a giant moving T-rex robot. "Look at those jaws!" Miles said, eyes glittering. Sam twitched suddenly, violently.

'Oh no. Not here. Not now!' Sam's fingers threw off sparks and his palms burned as the ancient alien runes began to glow. "Miles, remind me to introduce you to some friends after this." Sam said as the energy that coursed through him came out and hit the giant T-rex.

The boys fell back at the blinding light. "ME GRIMLOCK!!" The T-rex shouted. Miles stared.

"Cool!" Sam rubbed his hands.

'I wonder how the guys will take this one…'

A few hours later:

Miles rubbed the back of his neck as his parents stared at the T-rex behind him. "He followed me home…can I keep him?"


	46. The Hatchet

13sTaLk13: Well, it's late on a Sunday night and I'm tired, so beware.

Warnings: A little OOC,

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: None

The Hatchet

Miles took a potato chip from the Lays bag and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at the bag, and a bead of sweat trickled down his neck. "Um…Miles? Did you check with the Hatchet before you brought those on base?" Miles looked at Sam oddly.

"No, but it's for movie night so I didn't think I had to." Sam put his face in his hands.

"You do realize he's going to confiscate them and scold you, right?" Miles rolled his eyes, eating his chip.

"Yeah right. They're just chips." Miles said as he swallowed. He was about to grab another when two metal fingers picked up the bag, and Miles yelped.

"These 'Lays chips' are unhealthy and not suitable for human consumption." Ratchet said, studying Miles. "You seem to eat these type of 'junk food' quite often. I will be around your house at precisely 11:35 to get rid of any other 'junk food' present."

Sam snickered as Ratchet left to dispose of the chips. "Dude, I tried to warn you." Miles glared at Sam.

"Shut up, Sam. That wasn't funny." Miles crossed his arms and pouted. Sam shrugged as Mikaela and Bumblebee came back with 'approved' snacks.

"Relax, all the humans in the know have gone through the 'Hatchet sweet sweep'." Mikaela sat down between the boys.

"Hatchet's sweet sweep? Does this have something to do with the chip bag he was holding?" She asked. Sam grinned and jabbed his thumb at Miles.

"He thought he could get away with it because it's movie night. You want to tell him about the "Banned re-fueling stations" or should I?" Mikaela laughed a bit at Miles horrified face.

"Dude, he's serious?!" Bumblebee sat down by them, shaking the floor a bit, and nodded.

"Ratchet is always serious about medical things." Bumblebee said. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Every time someone sneezes he has to do a full bio-scan to see weather or not they're sick. One time Sam got a fever and came to base so he could work on the liaison paper work, and Ratchet caught him in the hallway." Mikaela started, grinning. Sam groaned at the memory.

"He took me to the Med. Bay and wouldn't let me leave until the sickness passed. I think I got shot fifteen times with different medicines." Mikaela elbowed Sam as Miles eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"That's only because you refused the oral medicine." Sam glared at his girlfriend.

"Just because he made you nurse doesn't mean you need to defend him." Sam said, crossing his arms. Bumblebee laughed a bit as Miles looked at Mikaela in slight fear and shock.

"You're his nurse?" Mikaela looked at Miles and nodded.

"I'm a mechanic and I know basic first aid. Ratchet's been teaching me what to do with that knowledge." She confirmed.

"Luckily he isn't teaching her his bedside manner." Sam said, and ducked a hit from Mikaela. Miles shook his head and groaned.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" The three others traded looks.

"Oh yeah." They said together, grinning.


	47. In honor

13sTaLk13: It's Memorial Day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: Mikaela/Sam but not much.

Warnings: Character death, OOC.

In honor

When we're young we have heroes. As we grow older the identities change from spandex clad people who can fly and always win against the bad guy to the men and women who defend our country with their lives, or the people who raise us.

As Sam stood on a ridge of a rock face over looking the monument he couldn't help but wonder. 'Why did he save us? We aren't his people, why defend us? Why throw away his life?' But the questions were rhetorical and he didn't bother with the answers, he already knew them. If he had been in Optimus Prime's place he would have done the same thing.

"Sam, come on, it's time to go." Mikaela called from the rarely used road that Bumblebee had taken at Sam's request. Sam didn't make a move to climb back up to leave.

"You…You two go on ahead. I…I need a moment, okay?" Mikaela watched him worriedly, but nodded.

"Alright, come on Bumblebee." She said, getting into the passenger seat. Sam kept gazing at the stone figure of Optimus Prime that stood on a hill over looking the ocean. Sam reached into his left pocket and touched the fragment of the Allspark left to him.

"…I…I'm sorry it had to end this way, Prime. You deserved better than you got." Sam whispered. After a moment a sad, weathered look came unbidden unto Sam's eyes. "But then again, what soldier does? You knew the chances, and you took the best course of action at the time…I really hope you are in a better place, because God knows you deserve it."

Sam sighed, closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. He slowly opened his eyes and then began his climb as the sun set creating a beautiful scarlet back drop. Sam didn't look back, as he finally reached the road. He just paused, and reached into his right pocket were the packet of flower petals rested. He pulled it out and untied the ribbon keeping the gossamer bag closed.

Sam tilted his face to the sky as the wind picked up and he dumped the petals into the breeze. The teen then walked over to his best friend and girlfriend. "Take us home, 'Bee." He whispered, and his voice almost cracked, although his eyes were dry. Mikaela's eyes were wet, making her mascara runny.

They didn't look back as the petals twirled and danced on the breeze, down and the rocky face and across the hills to wrap around the statue before they descended into the sea where they rested as the sun finally gave way to the stars.


	48. You told me to

13sTaLk13: I had to use my Aunt Dot's favorite saying for this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, make-out, mostly non-con, mentions of sex,

Pairings: Bumblebee/Sam

You told me to

Sam twitched as Bumblebee locked his doors …again. "'Bee…I need to get to school." The Autobot ignored Sam and turned on his holo.

"You can take one day off. You studied hard enough to give yourself a stress induced fever yesterday." Sam glared at Bumblebee's holo, and tried the door again.

"Bite me." He challenged. Bumblebee tilted his head for a moment, and then leaned forward and bit Sam's collar bone. Sam stared at Bumblebee in surprise as the seat belt slid into place, tightening so Sam couldn't escape. "'Bee…What the hell?"

Bumblebee's holo straddled Sam and bit Sam's lower lip, drawing a little bit of blood. Sam jerked back from the small pain. "Bum-" Bumblebee kissed Sam, pressing the teen into his leather seat.

Sam pushed at the blonde holo with black bangs and blue eyes in a vain attempt to get free. Bumblebee trapped Sam's wrists and pinned them above Sam's head. "I have read that sexual intercourse is a stress reliever that can bring to individuals closer in their relationship." Sam tried to speak to correct Bumblebee, but the Autobot bit his neck and left a hickey.

Sam tried to shift away from his best friend, but that didn't seem to help. "'Bee, that's not-" Bumblebee kissed Sam, cutting off the protest. Sam squirmed, very uncomfortable with this. Bumblebee pressed his hips to Sam's, and Sam pulled back again.

Bumblebee's engine growled as he pressed down on Sam, and bit the brunette's lips again. Sam whimpered, but didn't move again. Bumblebee smiled and moved on hand down to lift up Sam's shirt. The human shivered at the cool holo on his skin and Bumblebee turned up the heating.

"Why?" Sam asked as Bumblebee pulled back enough to give Sam some air. Bumblebee tilted his head and blinked.

"You told me to." Then Bumblebee kissed Sam again, nipping the bruised and bloody lips, and began a dance as old as mankind.


	49. Goodbye normality, hello new life

13sTaLk13: The main idea for this drabble was given to me by Nocturne no Kitsune. Please read some of her stories, they're great. The OC used here can be found in another drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Humans becoming transformers, Human!Alspark(s), AU, OOC, Defying Physics,

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela, Miles/Oc,

Goodbye normality, hello new life

Miles and Sam rode down the bumpy road in Miles' Mother's old pick up. "Ow! Miles, can't you avoid the potholes until we reach the road?!" Sam asked, as they truck ran over another pothole. Miles glared at Sam from the corner of his eye.

"I'm trying!" Suddenly the pickup swerved as a tire blew out. Miles managed to regain control after a few minutes of struggling and the two teens found themselves in front of an old garage, like the ones used for fixing cars.

"-ck Dad!" A girl their age called as she came from around back. Sam and Miles traded looks.

"Hey, um…" Miles trailed off as he noticed just who he'd been hailing. "Dude! You're the EJC!!" Sam elbowed Miles. "Ow."

"Car troubles?" She asked, looking their ride over. Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"The tire popped…do you think you could fix her?" Sam asked. Mikaela rubbed her cheek, leaving a grease smear.

"Yeah, but in return I want you to take me into town, I've got some supplies to pick up and Dad's car won't hold everything in one trip." Miles nearly said no just to spit the girl in dirty overalls, until Sam gave him The Look.

"No…man no! Not The Look!" Miles groaned. "Alright! We'll take you into town, now Sam, please, turn off The Look!" Sam stopped and hugged Miles in a one-armed man hug.

"Are you two done?" Mikaela asked with her arms crossed.

Sam laughed nervously. "Yeah." The brunette got out to help Mikaela as Miles got the truck over to a place not muddy from last night's rain.

After the fix:

Miles had to grudgingly admit that Mikaela was more than just a pretty face with a hot body and a jerk for a boyfriend. She had…something else…to her that made her special. Miles chuckled a bit and speed up just a tiny bit to get the thought out of his head, careful of the wet road.

Further down the road a large eighteen wheeler was making its way down the semi-dry part of the road. The driver was wearing a black suit, which would have been odd on a trucker, but this man was an agent of a government organization delivering a very important artifact to Hoover Dam.

The driver wasn't accompanied by any escorts to seem less suspicious, but that did not mean he was completely out of surveillance, he had several cameras all around the cab of the truck. The agent shuddered as he though of how much trouble he was going to be in already.

The artifact he'd been sent to retrieve was in pieces, some on purpose, but the rest had just come apart before the agent had gotten there. He was only supposed to deliver it, but there is that saying about shooting and a messenger…

Suddenly the large machine swerved and the S-7 agent cursed as the rain on the street made the large truck loose control and could only hope the giant cargo in the back wasn't harmed before he blacked out. The kids in the truck that his trailer hit, however, wouldn't be as lucky as the agent who would wake up sore and in trouble.

Miles cried out as the trailer of the out-of-control truck hit the pick up and the cargo slammed into them. Pain ripped through the three humans as many shards shattered the glass or tore through metal and hit them.

A few minutes later:

"W-what happened?" Miles groaned...Mechanically. He looked around and realized the world looked a lost smaller. He rubbed his head and wondered when he'd gone bald.

"I don't reckon sug." The voice of an un-identified female said. Miles looked down and saw a large metal robot on the body of a steel grey/black metal robot. It took a moment for him to realize that the metal body belonged to him.

"AH! Who are you?!" Sam yelped, and Miles turned his head. He heard the whirl of motorized parts and saw a very big light green and dark blue man…mech…robot…panicking. Beside him lay a crimson red female with black marks that looked pretty cool.

"…Sam?" The mech thing looked at the black and steel grey mech thing.

"Miles?!" The red robot began to stir, and sat up. This one had a very female body for a robot. The blue and green robot was staring at itself. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Clearly Sam had no idea what so ever of what to do with himself. "How the…why…for what…how…so big." He settled for being dumbfounded and dazed.

"Did someone get the number of that truck that hit us?" That was Mikaela's voice.

The blue female robot on Miles moved away a bit. "3758." She said. Miles looked at the female and then at himself.

"Um. What…how…" Sam started, but he frowned and pointed at the female. "Okay, I can figure who everyone here is supposed to be but you." The blue femme looked at the male and tilted her helm. Sam apparently was going to ignore his size.

"I'm the pick up." To prove her point the femme seemed to shift and fold down into the frosty blue pick up truck.

"Um…how do we do that?" Miles asked. "I don't think the gov. is going to like seeing three robots on the street." The pick up unfolded, and pulled out a cord from her wrist.

"I will transfer the data." The femme, who had been a machine, was easily adapting to being a robot. Miles looked at the two. Well, he looked at Mikaela. He craned his neck to look at Sam. Mikaela was taking it well enough, only talking to herself in a mild panic about her future and breaking it to her father.

Miles was used to being weird, even though this took the cake, and until proven other wise was going to say that this was either a government scheme to test their latest virtual reality/ giant mech armor on teens, a very realistic dream, or some sort of alien technology changed his body to be part of the alien race it came from.

The blue femme connected to Miles and sent him some data. It was odd to have the words sprawl across his mind like a 3D alarm clock face in his head, but he kind of liked it. With that data he managed to use his new body's instinct and change into a 2009 Pontiac Firebird. Mikaela whistled.

"Me next!" She seemed to like the idea of being a car more than she wanted to panic over being a giant metal machine. The blue femme gave Mikaela the data, and she folded into a Red GT500 Mustang with black body art.

Sam took the data and wondered what the heck he was going to be. He folded, and the other three backed up as a large blue and green Carrier ship was in his place. He folded back and changed again, this time into a vehicle that seemed too be smaller than his size should allow.

Sam became a blue with green lining 2008 Aston Martin. Mikaela looked him up and down. "Okay, now that is so sweet, even if it does defy the laws of physics."

Sam looked at the blue pick up. "So…what should we name you?" He was feeling better now that he wasn't so…large. Although being a robot was still very, very upsetting at least he wasn't a Carrier ship at the moment.

"…I don't really know…" Miles looked the femme over.

"How about you teach us about our…new bodies…and I'll think of a name for you." The femme made an affirmative nod and began explaining how to drive…oneself…. Mikaela was a natural, and Sam had to adapt from being so large to being so small. Miles was in the middle, not to good but not as bad as Sam.

Two weeks later:

Sam used his comm. system to call his parents and tell them that the camping trip with Miles was being extended because they were showing to girls new to the trade how to camp. He got an enthusiastic cheer from his mom and his dad warning him about protection.

If Sam was still human he would have flushed. "Dad!" He said, but he was thankful for the bit of normality he retained. Sam drove his favorite alt. mode to where the others were waiting. Frost-as the blue femme had been named- was trying to make a human image with the holo-matter projector she had.

That was something they'd found useful the beginning of this week. Sam had himself nailed down perfectly and Miles was experimenting with changing his look here and there every time he activated his holo. Mikaela's holo was passable, but wasn't solid and didn't move much before it fizzed out. Frost's holo just looked like a Picasso painting.

"Relax, Frost, we'll fix this." Miles said. Sam parked next to Mikaela, who opened her door to brush Sam's, an action she'd used to replace holding hands for comfort. Sam brushed his door against Mikaela's and activated his holo.

"Sam…do you think Miles is right and there are…other Transformers out there?" She asked softly. Sam chuckled, a sound that was like a low engine rumble that shook his whole frame.

"Mikaela, as crazy as it sounds, Miles is probably right." Mikaela looked at Sam and relaxed.

"Do you think there are other femmes prettier than me or Frost?" Sam shook his head.

"Well, there are defiantly other femmes, but I doubt anyone human or transformer could be prettier than you. And Frost is a work of art! See how well she imitates Picasso? She should be hanging in a museum." Mikaela began to laugh, and it sounded like glass wind chimes.

"Sam! Mikaela! I think she's got it!" The two turned and saw a slim African American woman in a blue baby tee and Capris with a silver butterfly on the back right pocket. She didn't wear any shoes, but the face was human and the brown hair didn't look like yarn so they wouldn't complain.

"You look great Frost!" Mikaela said, activating her holo near Frost.

"Thank you." Then Frost tilted her head. "We've still got a lot to learn." Frost said, sighing. She'd picked that up from Sam who liked to use his human habits and Mikaela and Miles who couldn't stop.

The four settled down for the night. Next week they would go home with their "New" cars and use their holos to pretend to be human for the next few years of school and then college and then they weren't sure what to do. 'Maybe we'll go find other Transformers.' Miles mused.

Almost a year later:

Sam's holo 'woke up' as he got out of recharge. Sam shifted on his axels as he made his holo go down stairs and fake eating. He hated to lie to his parents, but how could he tell them about what had happened a year ago?

He left a note saying he was going to Mikaela's to help her fix up a car and deactivated his holo, making it reappear in his driver's seat. He pulled out of the drive way and his scanner briefly picked up a signal not unlike the ones he got around the others.

Miles, meanwhile, was taking a drive down the road, something he found very soothing. He sped up as he noticed he was being followed by a cop car. A cop car that had no driver, that is. He swerved and the Mustang –but defiantly not Mikaela- turned to chase him, as Miles went in the opposite direction.

Mikaela was washing herself, and smiled at her holo arm as she remembered how hard it had been to keep it fluid in the beginning. That was okay, she was better at repairs. She looked up at a knock on her garage door.

She opened it and so a Pontiac solstice waiting. : Hello, my name's Jazz. What's yours?: Mikaela tensed as she heard the comm. call.

:…Mikaela Banes…What are you?: The Pontiac radiated smoothness, and Mikaela wasn't sure if she liked that.

:I'm the Autobot's second in command. Now what's a pretty femme like you doing on a planet like this?: Mikaela nearly groaned.

'I guess it doesn't matter the species. Boys have bad pick up lines everywhere.': Getting my armor polished.: She said sarcastically. :Now why are you here?: Jazz pulled out of the drive way.

:Follow me and I'll explain.:

Sam saw Miles running from a cop car and nearly rolled his eyes. :What did you do this time?: He asked Miles. Miles hid behind Sam.

:Nothing! That's a transformer!: Sam straightened.

: Two Allsparks?: The mustang seemed confused, then grinned. "Then I suppose I will just take you both." A yellow Camaro pulled in and transformed, just as Sam did. Barricade fell back, not even noticing the minibot as he started at the giant, even by Cybertronian standards.

Mikaela pulled up with the solstice and laughed. : Sam!: Sam looked at Mikaela as Frost pulled in escorted by an eighteen wheeler and a black GMC Topkick.

"Um, this…is awkward." Prime started. Sam rolled his optics as Barricade back peddled.

The four transformers traded looks and slipped away as the others, now five in number, discussed things. :This is too weird: Sam comm.-ed to the others. They agreed and decided to lay low.

Three days later:

The yellow Camaro watched the Cybertronians from the bushes, careful of the large Carrier ship that could probably sit on him and make a Bumblebee pancake. They were talking, and then they all went into their alt. modes.

"We know you're there…Autobot was it? We'll talk with you." Miles called out, and Bumblebee started at the other scout.

'He's good.' Bumblebee thought, before leading them to the others. 'I wonder where these guys came from.'


	50. Craziness

13sTaLk13: First I'd like to apologize to Nocturne no Kitsune, who is not a girl. Sorry! (rubs back of head) second I'd like to say that Saturday I will be driving up to my Grandparents' home and my updates from then onward will not be daily. If I can I will update weekly. Sorry, but my Grandparents don't like to use the computer too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. …well, I do own myself and I thought Ori would have fun with Giant robots so she owns herself.

Pairings: Nada.

Warnings: Crack, OC's, OOC, Very funny but very crazy,

Craziness

"Hey Ori-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah Aden?" She replied, not looking up from re-watching a Full Metal Alchemist episode.

"Wouldn't it be fun to mess with giant robots?" She looked at me with an evil grin.

"I can see it now…" She trailed off and laughed. "They wouldn't know what hit them!" I grinned to, and looked down at the drabble I was writing for Transformers 2007 movie and then at Ori.

"Hey Ori-chan, if you were a person in transformers what side would you be on?" Ori thought about it, and then said:

"Autobot 'cause I've seen more of them." I nodded and then started writing her into my drabble.

"I think I'd be with the Decepticons, just 'cause it would be so much fun to mess with them." Ori-chan laughed at that.

"You would do that." Then she perked up. "What are you writing? Common let me see!" She said, hyper from whatever sugary snack she'd been eating with the episodes.

"I'm writing a drabble with us in transformers." Ori laughed. "You know, I think they'd kick us out of there after they realize just how insane we are."

"That doesn't mean we wouldn't have fun with them before hand." Ori-chan said, getting an evil look. My own face must have been a match because my hand was flying across the page.

I wrote for forever, and must have fallen asleep because I suddenly woke up on a city street. Next to me was Ori-chan, with cat ears and a tail, purring happily in her sleep. I laughed, and covered my lips as her ears twitched.

Suddenly a large hand came out of no-where and picked me up. I looked at it for a moment, then began searching it for cracks or creases I could get my fingers under so I could maybe find some sort of nerve cable that would make whoever was holding me let go.

"Put the human down, Barricade!" A voice called out just as I found a wire. Stupidly I bit it and the Decepticon dropped me. Luckily I managed to land on Ori-chan and wake her up.

"Gah! Aden, get off!" Ori-chan said, shoving me off. I landed on my ass and rubbed it.

"Wee! That hurt!" I said, imitating a cartoon character off of Nick. Ori picked up on it right away and joined in.

"No Aden, you're supposed to say 'Ouch' when you get hurt." The two giant robots began fighting above us, but we stayed sitting where we were, like we didn't notice the giant robots. Actually, I think we just forgot about them.

"Oh, okay! Wee! That ouch!" Ori laughed and stood up. I just sat on the ground, looking around oblivious to the chaos of the city. "Hey Ori-chan! Let's climb that skyscraper and see if we can see our houses from up there!"

"That's brilliant!" She said, and we proceeded to scale a skyscraper with our bare hands. About three feet up I got stuck and couldn't move. Ori used her cat claws to go higher. "Just jump!"

"Won't I fall down?"

"No, this is a movie! You can fall up here!" She said. Her logic made sense to me so I jumped, and fell on my ass.

"Liar!" I rubbed my ass again and looked around. "Let's go ask that giant truck for directions to my house." I said, pointing at Optimus Prime. Ori jumped down and landed on her feet. 'Stupid cat.' I thought, pouting.

"Good idea." We walked over to him, ignoring the other giant robots fighting and things falling down around us.

"Hey, Mr. Giant Robot Man, can you tell us how to get to - from here?" I asked. The giant looked at us, and looked about ready to speak before I got bored and went to poke a dead body nearby.

Ori-chan had somehow gotten onto Megatron's back and was demanding Christmas presents. Suddenly a kid of seventeen holding a cube was nearby. "…what's she doing?" He asked me. I looked up to see Ori-chan trying to coax Megatron into playing horsie.

"He~ey! I wanted to drive the Decepticreeps insane! Ori-chan no fair I had dibbs!" She looked at me.

"But this one's more fun." I nodded.

"Okalie Dokalie Artichokie. I get to bug the Autobutts." I turned around and skipped off, leaving a rather confused teen behind. I found Ironhide and began to climb him, having a much better time than I did with the skyscraper.

"Hey Megasomething can you dance the Caramelldansen? I can!" Ori-chan said, and Jazz played the music for it while Ori-chan danced. Then Ori-chan began hitting Megatron with a turkey leg, making him wince in pain.

Suddenly I woke up and saw drool on my paper. 'Yeah…they'd defiantly kick us out.' I said, and began to write my next drabble for my Fanfiction story.


	51. Brothers

13sTaLk13: This may be my last drabble before I leave to go to my grandparents, after that the updates may be random.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: OOC, Character death

Pairings: Sam/Bee platonic, Sam/Mikaela romantic

Brother

Sometimes Bumblebee worried about Sam. The human was fragile, very much so compared to a Cybertronian. It was hard to watch the human make mistakes and get hurt, but Bumblebee needed to let Sam do that because that was how Sam's people learned.

That didn't mean it was easy to watch, or that Bumblebee always succeeded in letting Sam fall. Bumblebee, more oft than not, helped Sam out of a bad situation. Like the time Sam had been cornered by the jocks at school and Bumblebee had sent his holo in to protect Sam.

There was the time Sam and Miles had been drafted to be in a gang and given guns. Miles parents were still getting over the loss. Sam had a scar on his heart and in his shoulder that he could never get rid of because of that night, and the only reason he didn't have more was because Bumblebee intervened.

Sam and Bumblebee had many memories together, some bad, but most of them good. Sam's development was something Bumblebee both had helped direct, but had also watched where he wasn't allowed to help.

In a way, Sam looked up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee was a good role model, and a good friend. They were thick as thieves, and Sam wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, there were the bad times, like when Sam had been dating Mikaela and Bumblebee told him about her cheating.

Sam hadn't spoken to Bumblebee until he saw it with his own two eyes. Then Sam had apologized to Bumblebee, who couldn't bring himself to say, 'I told you so'.

There was also the time Starscream had attacked Bumblebee and they weren't quite sure Ratchet would make it in time. Sam had burned his hands pretty badly patching some of the lines temporarily, but Bumblebee made it through and Sam's hands healed.

There were the good times too, like when Sam and Bumblebee's holo went to a carnival and had a blast. Watching the sunset, or the sunrise, staying up late and talking about Cybertron, and many fun times with the other Autobots and humans were among some of the good memories.

Bumblebee and Sam were close. Perhaps it happened when Sam bought the old Camaro, or maybe it was along the way, but somehow the two had become brothers.

And every night Sam, without fail, running his hand over 'Bee's hood and saying "Night bro." made Bumblebee's worries not only founded, but eased a bit.


	52. Animalformers

13sTaLk13: Hey! This is me posting from my Grandma's home! Please enjoy this drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: animal!transformers, OOC, mentions/hints of abuse, Young!humans

Pairings of _Friendship_: Sam/Bee, Mikaela/Jazz/Prowl Miles/Barricade,

Animalformers

Sam looked at the puppy his parents had gotten him with wide eyes. Without hesitation he flung his arms around the furry golden neck of the animal and buried his face there. His parents chuckled and traded looks.

"Bumblebee. You're Bumblebee." Sam told his birthday present, giving his parents the best smile and eight-year-old missing a tooth can. The golden retriever yipped, happily cuddling against his human.

Sam laughed and petted Bumblebee, brown eyes shining with happiness. Sam wasn't even bothered by the storm outside now that he had a puppy.

Meanwhile:

Miles ran from his father's house, crying. A puddle splattered as his foot hit it, and made him trip in front of an ally. He continued to cry, not even bothering to get up and check the pain in his knee for a scrape.

Miles heard a loud growl, but he ignored it. He didn't even look up until he heard a yelp. Miles turned his head and saw two larger ally dogs ganging up on a bone-thing black dog that would about reach high on his dad's leg.

Miles, seeing this scene similar to his at home, decided to help the black dog. Miles grabbed an old wooden bat someone had left in the ally and used it like a sword as he yelled at the dogs.

"Leave him alone!" Then he swung and the dogs ran to avoid the bat. Miles tripped from swinging so hard and lost his grip on the bat. Luckily the two dogs were not looking back and Miles sat up a bit.

The black dog growled a bit as Miles sat up. Miles looked at the dog with a little bit of fear and crept away. The black dog stopped, and tilted his head. Before Miles could get out of the way the black dog tackled him.

Miles lay flat on the wet ground as the dog stood over him. He didn't move a muscle, too scared to breathe as the dog growled in his face. After a moment it huffed, and got off. Miles was confused as he slowly sat up. The black dog's hair was a bit short, and Miles saw that the eyes looked red.

The human held out his hand to pet the dog and it sniffed Miles' hand. Miles waited as the dog sneezed and looked at Miles with an expression that clearly said: 'now what, stupid?'.

Miles stood, and began to leave the ally. He stopped as he heard paws hitting the sidewalk. Miles looked at the soaked dog through the rain and blinked. Miles then turned back around and started walking.

It went like this until Miles was back at his house. He shoved his fear down a bit and headed up the walkway. The dog seemed to pick up on his mood and its ears lay flat. Miles opened the door and winced as he heard screaming.

The dog began to bear its teeth and growl softly. Miles didn't get two steps before his father came into view, a bottle of whiskey in one hand. "What the fuck do _you_ think yer doin' here? Git out! Di'n't I give yeh a lesson las time?" Miles took a step back as his father reached for his belt.

The black dog growled, teeth bared and stood in front of Miles protectively. Miles' father stared at the dog in horror, and fell back. "No…hell hound leave meh be!" The fallen man scrambled backwards as the dog snapped his teeth viciously.

Suddenly police sirens were heard and Miles' mother, covered in blood and bruises, came part way out of her hiding spot in the kitchen. Three police officers carried off the drunk. Miles stared at the dog, and then stepped forward and hugged it.

"Good Barricade." Miles muttered, petting the matted and wet fur, nearly sobbing in relief. "Good boy." The black dog woofed at Miles, and wriggled a bit as if uncomfortable with the display of affection.

Miles' mother came out with some beef jerky and some cold ham and offered the meat to Barricade. Barricade growled at her, nearly snapping her fingers off when she offered him food. Miles took the meat from her and tried to give it to the dog.

Barricade sniffed the meat, and quickly at it, tickling Miles' hand with his tongue. Miles laughed a bit, and rubbed at his tear stained cheeks. Barricade sniffed at Miles and barked. Miles scratched Barricade's ears as Miles' mother started crying happily.

With Mikaela:

Mikaela sat on her father's work bench petting the kittens he'd gotten her as an apology last week for the car he'd stolen. She wasn't quite sure what it meant when one stole a car to fix it, but she liked the kittens nonetheless.

The first one had something wrong with its eyes and had to wear a little blue kitty-visor so it could see. That one she'd named Jazz because it liked the music. It had soft grey fur and really liked to be held. He was also very curious and always got into trouble.

The other one was black and white and really independent and quite. It would swat Jazz when he got into things and tended to stalk Mikaela down the halls. He would 'vanish' when she looked by hiding behind whatever was nearby. That's why she named him Prowl.

The two kittens were both asleep in her lap as she watched her daddy work on the car he'd bought the cats for. Mikaela felt a shiver that told her something bad was about to happen.

Nine years later:

Sam grinned and flung the disk to his best friend. Bumblebee jumped and caught the yellow circle, then pranced over to Sam and set it down, wagging his tail in the air. Sam laughed.

"Alright, alright. Bumblebee, Go long!" Sam threw the disk and Bumblebee raced after it. A feminine giggle caught Sam's attention. He looked back and saw his girlfriend holding her cat.

"Hey Mikaela, Jazz, is Prowl stalking behind you somewhere?" Mikaela nodded.

"Just like always." A Mustang pulled up next to Sam's Camaro. Out of it came Miles, Sam's human best friend, and his demon hound.

"Hi Miles. Demon Dog." Sam did not like Barricade. The thing had nearly taken Sam's hand off until Bumblebee had tackled the thing. Unfortunately the thing was fiercely protective of Miles and Miles liked the thing, meaning Sam couldn't hurt the beast.

Barricade growled at Sam, but stayed pressed against Miles' leg. Miles reached down and petted Barricade's head with love. "Don't let him get to you Barricade. He's just upset you beat Bumblebee."

Speaking of the yellow blur it tackled Sam while it held the disk in its mouth. "'Bee!" Sam cried in mock outrage. Bumblebee woofed and wagged his tail. Barricade sat by Miles feet and began to scan around the dog park. Mikaela rolled her eyes and petted Jazz.

"Sam, play nice with Barricade." She said. Prowl sauntered up to Barricade and scratched the dog's face before jumping onto Mikaela's shoulder. Barricade growled, but didn't move to attack.

"Go Prowl, good kitty!" Sam said cheerfully; glad to have someone on his side, besides Bumblebee in the literal sense. "'Bee, off!" Bumblebee woofed and waged his tail, making the other two laugh when he didn't move.


	53. Easter Bunny

13sTaLk13: Please enjoy this installment.

Warnings: cuteness, OOC,

Pairings: Will/Sarah

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Easter Bunny

Ironhide watched from the driveway as the youngest Lennox ran around the yard searching for brightly colored eyes. 'What kind of training exercise is this?' Ironhide wondered as Annabel held up another of the eggs for him to see, before she placed it in her basket.

Will chuckled a bit at the look on Ironhide's faceplates. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked as she came out with another basket. Will smiled in amusement.

"I don't think Ironhide has ever had an Easter egg hunt before." Sarah giggled then, and smiled. Suddenly Annabel came running up excitedly.

"Mommy, Mommy, I saw the Easter Bunny!" Sarah laughed and picked up Annabel.

"Really? What did he look like?" Sarah asked as she carried Annabel and the baskets into the house. Ironhide tilted his head and looked at Will.

"What is an 'Easter Bunny'?" Will chuckled.

"A magical rabbit that leaves candy for children the night before Easter." Ironhide sat up straighter.

"A rodent sneaks into your house?" Will shook his head and laughed.

"No, Ironhide…never mind, you've got the gist of it." Will said before he went inside to get the hamburger patties for the grill. Ironhide mulled over this and then folded down into his vehicular mode.

'I must keep a vigil tonight to make sure this "Easter Bunny" does not enter the Lennox dwelling.' Ironhide thought. He began his watch immediately.

The next day:

Ironhide woke from his recharge to the sound of Annabel shouting happily. "He was here, he was here; the Easter Bunny was here!" She ran outside with a basket of chocolates. "Ironhide, the Easter Bunny was here!" Ironhide frowned deeply.

'But…no rodent got passed my scanners.' Will came outside and chuckled. "Will, explain how a rodent got passed my scanners." Will grinned.

"I'll tell you when she's older." Will promised, scooping up Annabel.


	54. After math of a one night stand

13sTaLk13: Oh boy. This is another one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, OOC, mentions of drunkenness, Male preg.

Pairings: Meg/Scream

Aftermath of a one night stand

Starscream yawned and opened his optics. He stretched a bit, and looked down immediately. Someone was holding him by his waist. 'Who the hell did I sleep with last night?' Starscream wondered as the owner of the arm began to move.

Megatron opened his optics and was met with the sight of metal wings. Then he felt his hangover hit and couldn't further investigate that. 'That is the last time I drink that much Energon after a raid…ow.'

The seeker moved to get out of the mech's arms, and was pulled closer. Megatron growled and tightened his grip on the seeker he'd slept with last night. Starscream struggled and tried to get out.

"Stop moving, slaggit." Starscream froze because he knew that voice. Megatron closed his optics hoping to get rid of the hangover faster that way. Starscream pulled away quickly.

Megatron snarled and pulled the mech to his chassis. "Don't. Move." Starscream found Megatron's glossa on his neck cables. "Or I'll kill you right now." Starscream didn't twitch and Megatron snorted in triumph.

They stayed that way until Megatron felt well enough to face who ever it was he'd lain with last night. Starscream found himself abruptly pinned below Megatron, and tried his best not to start apologizing. His effort paid off when not a word passed his lips.

Megatron started down at Starscream. '…I…interfaced with the traitor?' He glared into Starscream's eyes and tried to summon the anger to beat Starscream and send him to the med bay, just to save face. He couldn't.

Starscream was surprised when Megatron just let him go. It was…out of character. 'What the pit has gotten into him?' Starscream wondered as he headed to the wash racks. '…'

Two weeks later:

Starscream purged his tank yet again and whimpered. This had been going on for months and it _hurt_. He was nearing the point of not taking any Energon just to keep from doing this again. He winced as his spark seemed to shutter against its casing.

After a moment he stood and began heading to the meeting room. He stumbled once and managed to regain his footing. 'Ugh. What's wrong with me?' Starscream wondered as he sat at his seat.

Megatron frowned as the meeting closed. Starscream hadn't interrupted once and that was very unusual in itself, but he was also registering as feverish on Megatron's thermal scan.

The meeting ended and everyone left. Starscream got about three steps when he felt another shutter from his spark. His knees hit the floor and Megatron strode forward out of curiosity.

Starscream heard Megatron approach, but he couldn't do anything about it as he was in too much pain. Megatron pulled Starscream up by his neck, careful of the null rays in case this was a trick.

Starscream felt his spark calm down a bit and was able to notice that Megatron was holding him by his neck. "What the pit is wrong with you?" Megatron asked coldly. Starscream looked at Megatron with a lost look.

"I wish I knew…" Starscream muttered. Megatron dropped Starscream and left the room, slightly perturbed.


	55. A rose by any other name

13sTaLk13: YES! I AM BACK!!! ^-^ First and foremost I'd like to thank all my reviewers for being supportive even when I couldn't write for them.

Second I'd like to acknowledge that this story is written on the request, and is the idea of, **Library Drone SAR**.

Third the information on the names I got completely from **Library Drone SAR, **also Mikaela's explanation's final sentence is also belongs to this reviewer.

Last, I'd like to say I could _not_ get this unruly idea to work well without the help of my muses. So I hope you like how it worked out.

Summery: Is in the review given to me. Just go up to the bar and look at it, please.

Warnings: Heavy influences/references to Christianity, light swearing, and OOC

Pairings: reference to Sam/Mikaela

A rose by any other name…wouldn't sound as cool

Samuel James Witwicky, age 17, was not particularly outstanding in looks or grades. He was not a sports star, a bad boy, or even remotely popular. He was, however, dating the hottest girl in his school and his kickass Camaro was a transforming alien robot. His life, such as hum-drum as it was before mission city, had taken a drastic turn towards interesting since the encounter.

That being said, the boy was still adjusting to this new 'normal' in his life. He was friends with _giant alien robots_ and they actually _respected_ him. Him, a total nobody anywhere else! It was a completely surreal experience for him. Especially when the bots asked him questions about human culture, idioms of speech, and other things they didn't understand.

Not to say he was the _only_ one they asked, oh no far from it! They asked many of the humans "in the know" about them. People such as Captain Lennox and his soldiers, or Mikaela, or even the hackers Maggie and Glen got to handle these inquiries.

In fact, just a week before Ironhide had heard Captain Lennox say, "God damn it!" when he'd stubbed his toe and had asked the soldier several questions, which led to him downloading a bunch of information on human religion which he passed to the other Autobots.

However, there was one thing the Autobots never asked about. Sam knew that Cybertronian names all had very accurate meanings for their bearer, and he was pretty sure that the Autobots were want to know what human names meant, considering that they were so different. But the question never came, even though many of the new comers made –rather rude- comments about human's and 'their strange sound-names'.

And to be quite frank, Sam was getting fed up with it. If he had to listen to Sunstreaker make one more comment he was going to snap. Maybe he'd get Will to help him, lord knows the soldier had his fair share of it and he was much better for referencing the bible.

"Sam," The boy turned and saw his guardian standing next to three small…female Autobots. Sam raised a hand in greeting and smiled. The Autobot made a few whirs as he move to wave back. The smaller Autobots mimicked Bumblebee, all while looking at Sam curiously.

"Hey 'Bee, who are your friends?" Sam asked. The three female Autobots shared a look before peering down at Sam with amusement.

"I'm Arcee." They said, all together. Sam blinked, and shook his head.

'Okay…this could get very confusing.' Sam shook his head, but smile at her –them? "I'm Sam." The autobot(s?) paused as she processed his name.

"…What does it mean?" She asked him, after a few minutes. Sam blinked, but smiled in a bit of relief.

'I like her already. Why is she the first to ask?' He focused back on the three Arcees. "Well, the literal translation is 'God has heard'." Bumblebee, who hadn't expected an answer sat up and looked closely at Sam before doing an internet search.

"…" Bumblebee tilted his head in a human gesture he'd adopted and 'blinked' once. "_Samuel: "God has heard". It can also be associated with one of the last ruling judges of the Old Testament._" Bumblebee paused, apparently looking deeper into the religious meanings before he made a click in surprise. "The first story in the Book of Samuel of the Bible is 'David and Goliath'."

Arcee, with a little confusion as to the Bible reference searched for an online copy and downloaded it. Sam rubbed the back of his neck at Bumblebee's added information, but he could relent that he saw similarities between mission city and David's story.

The Autobots and Sam spent the rest of the day going over Sam's name to a point where Sam was sorry the question had ever been brought up. Sam was unaware that Bumblebee was sending this new information on human names and Sam's to the other Autobots.

_

Mikaela was in the med bay with Sideswipe when both he and Ratchet got a message from 'Bee. The two waited a few minutes as they scanned their messages and then they looked at her with clear excited curiosity. "Mikaela," Ratchet began, looking at her and making her shift a little at the close attention the two 'bots were paying her. "What does your name mean?" Mikaela blinked at the abrupt and randomness of the question.

"Um, well, 'Mikaela' is the female derivative of Michel-" She stopped as she heard the tell-tale sounds of an Autobot searching the internet. She shook her head as they looked up information on her name. 'What brought this on all of a sudden?' She wondered as they finished their search.

"Ah. _Michel: He who is like God. Also in association with Saint Michel the Archangel patron saint of…warriors and Medics._" The two Autobots looked at Mikaela again, and she squirmed.

"How did your creators know?" Ratchet asked after a moment.

Mikaela smiled a little at the easier question. "They didn't. When humans have babies they name them something special, usually after months of considering different names. My dad had been hoping for a boy and already had the name Michel picked out, so when it turned out I was a girl the name had to be changed a little." She tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear absently.

"For humans…we name our children not for how they are, but for how we wish them to become. People just tend to grown into their names, usually." The answer satisfied the Autobots and they sent the explanation to the others, returning to their work as if never disrupted.

-

"Captain Lennox, I have a question about your name…" Ironhide began, and Will looked over from where he stood on base with Eeps and Fig.


	56. Changes

13sTaLk13: The accepting ideas thing is still going on if you guys wanna submit something.

Summary: The 'Bots are leaving to gather energon on Mars and Bumblebee won't leave Sam behind. Ratchet's being 'helpful' and Will's in the same boat as Sam.

Warnings: hints of slash, OOC, A.U.

Pairings: Sam/Bee, Ironhide/Will,

Sam woke up to the sound of Bumblebee's car horn blaring loudly. He sat up and looked around trying to find the source of the noise, before he realized it was Bee. 'What's going on?' He got out of bed and hurried downstairs. He was out the door just as his parents woke up and came out of their room.

"'Bee, what's wrong?" Sam whispered. Bumblebee shut off his car horn and opened his door with a soft 'click' sound, indicating Sam should get in. Not understanding what was going on and wanting an explanation he got into the Camaro and the door was closed.

His seat belt slipped over him and Bumblebee pulled out of the driveway as Sam's parents came out to see what was going on. They caught sight of Bumblebee leaving, but they couldn't exactly _stop_ him so they watched as he took Sam away.

"'Bee, what's going on?" Sam asked, as Bumblebee warmed up his interior. The Camaro said nothing, and there was a slight hiss as the AC kicked on. Sam felt his eyes drooping against his will and soon he was asleep.

Bumblebee kept a sensor on Sam's vitals as he took his charge to where Ratchet was waiting with the implants. Ratchet had insisted on the implants when Bumblebee had come to him with questions on how humans did in space. This had lead to Ratchet finding out about Bumblebee wanting to take Sam with them when they went to gather Energon on Mars.

Of course, when Ironhide had found out about it he'd wanted Will to come along too, so Ratchet had implants for the soldier too. Little Annabel -whose mother didn't accept the Autobots and deserted them- was too young for implants so they were going to put her into a cryo-sleep until it would be safe for her onboard the Ark.

The process of putting in the implants, Ratchet had told the two Autobots, was painful even though it didn't take very long. Sam wouldn't feel a thing because of the sleeping gas Bumblebee had made him inhale, and he suspected Will had much the same done to him.

He pulled up to Ratchet, who was in his root mode. Ironhide wasn't there yet, and it looked like Optimus was greeting the others on board the Ark because he couldn't see the semi anywhere.

"Bumblebee, is Sam ready?" Ratchet asked, indicating a makeshift berth he'd set up using tree limbs.

"Gimme a hell, gimme a yeah!" Bumblebee's speakers blared, and he opened his door. Ratchet gently took the sleeping human and set him on the berth. Ratchet took out very small silver disks that looked much like quarters in shape and size, with the exception of being highly advanced robotic technology. Bumblebee unfolded and stood by Sam's side.

"This is delicate work, Bumblebee, stop hovering so I can accomplish it." The yellow Camaro reluctantly stepped back so Ratchet could work on Sam. It wasn't a long process, taking only five minutes at the most. When it was done there were a total of ten implants; one in each wrist, one behind each eye, one at the base of his neck, a sixth at his navel, number seven a few inches lower, eight went on one foot, nine the other, and the last was over Sam's heart. "Alright, he's all yours 'Bee."

Bumblebee picked up his charge and held him to his cassis just as Ironhide pulled up with Will. Bumblebee noticed Annabel sleeping in Ironhide's back seat and mentally smiled. 'It'll be nice to have a sparkling around.' He thought as he entered the Ark and went to his quarters with Sam. His human was going to have a lot of questions when he woke up.


	57. Leap frog

13sTaLk13: I don't have much time, so here's the next drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Bumblebee wants to play a game, but he doesn't quite get how it's done.

Warnings: OOC

Pairings: None

Leap Frog

"'Bee, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he looked at his guardian in amused confusion. The yellow Autobot and his charge were at the look out, and Bumblebee was looking at Sam from between his legs.

"I'm trying to play leap frog." Sam burst into laughter at the explanation, and didn't stop for a minute. Bumblebee straightened and picked up Sam with worry, seeing as how his face was turning red. "Sam, what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, scanning Sam for abnormalities.

"I-I'm fine B-bee!" Sam shook with suppressed laughter, making him stutter. "But you're a bit to big to play leap frog." Bumblebee tilted his head in disappointment.

"Oh." Sam paused, and looked up at Bee as he realized what he'd said.

"Oh, Bee, I'm sorry. But, Well, I mean, you can't play leap frog with someone my size." Bumblebee perked up a tiny bit and Sam continued. "We can play something else." Bumblebee smiled at the suggestion and began going through the internet for different games to play.

"How about 'tag'?"


	58. Night before part 1

13sTaLk13: Seriously guys, gimme some ideas here!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, I do own, wait…nope I sold that. OH! No, that was a lender…Hmmm. Yeah, I own nothing.

Summery: Using the Night Before Christmas poem I came up with this, so beware. Part 1

Pairings: None so far.

Warnings: Doesn't rhyme, only part one, as the poem is long and I get bored easily.

The night before finals

'Twas the night before finals and all through the dorm not a person was sleeping, not even Leo. The textbooks were thrown 'bout the room without care, 'cause the two boys had one night left to prepare. The boy hero was trying to keep his mind, while visions of glyphs dance around in his head.

He rubbed his temple to rid of the annoyance, but that seemed only to worsen the matter. He looked from the page hearing a loud clatter. To the window he went to see what had caused it, only to see his yellow friend bumblebee. "'Bee what are you doing, it's pretty late now."

Questioned Sam Witwicky without any fright. "Sam, there are Decepticons coming for a fight." The boy before the giant groaned and then sighed. "Can't those assholes leave me alone for one minute?" However he left with 'Bee immediately. The two wouldn't be back before Sam's first class.


	59. Home life

13sTaLk13: People, Please! I need reviews or I can't get motivated enough to update! Inspire me! Please!

Warnings: Mentions/hints of abuse, fluff, short-ness

Pairings: Mikaela/Sam

Summery: Mikaela's home life isn't as picture-perfect as she'd like it to seem

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Home life

Mikaela pulled the long sleeved denim jacked over her formfitting white halter top and smiled into her mirror, barely wincing. With a frown she carefully applied some more cover up and then schooled her features into a pleasant expression. With a sigh she straightened her hair again.

She picked up her purse and headed out of the bathroom, quietly tip-toeing passed the couch where her father had passed out with a bottle of booze still clutched in one hand. The smell of alcohol was nearly tangible and Mikaela fought not to gag as she escaped out the garage.

She didn't pay attention to Wheelie, who was hiding behind some boxes, as she left the garage and got into Bumblebee where Sam was waiting. Wheelie watched his human leave and then looked to where she'd left from. 'Maybes I should tells da boss bot 'bout this.' Wheelie thought, and he resolved to do that, after a quick recharge.

Meanwhile Mikaela was having a great time on her date…until Sam tried to kiss her and she flinched away. "'Kaela? Is something wrong?" Sam asks with concern, looking at Mikaela with worried brown eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong Sam." She must have spoken to quickly or responded to fast because Sam has bought her lie. Apparently neither has Bumblebee who's running rudimentary scans on her.

"You have blackening abrasions on your face and arms, you have a fractured bone wrist, and you are wearing more cosmetic chemicals than normal." Bumblebee said, and Sam becomes more concerned.

"He hit you, didn't he?" Sam said, and it's more of a statement so all Mikaela can do is nod as her tears gather a little. "Oh 'Kaela…" Sam brings Mikaela into his arms and rubs circles on her back, trying to sooth her as she begins to cry.

Bumblebee watches the two and silently sends a message to Wheelie, whom was recharging, telling him to pack an over-night bag for Mikaela.


	60. It kills me

13sTaLk13: Yesterday I lost my kitty; his name was Clarence, he was cross eyed, had a hard time keeping the fur on his tail, and loved me like I was his mommy. He had light orange fur, a good purr, and my lap was the first and only lap he ever laid in. He used to be a stray until my Grandparents found him a few weeks before I went to visit for the summer. That was a few years ago and I can't believe he won't be there to greet me next summer. He was my baby and he is, and will always be, dearly missed.

Disclaimer: I own my baby's little body and the emotions used to write this

Warnings: Angst, Character death,

Pairings: Bee/Sam as a master/pet

Summery: Sam goes in for some surgery and never makes it back home

It kills me on the inside

_Here lies Samuel James Witwicky_ it was amazing what those five words did to a mech. Bumblebee had lost his human forever to the unfeeling grip of death, of which none truly return. Sam's death hadn't even been a heroic one; it had been a complete accident.

Sam had gone to the doctor to get his chest looked at after the incident in Egypt. They found he had shrapnel inside his chest cavity and began surgery to remove it immediately. All was going well, until they gave Sam the sedative.

That was when Sam's heart stopped, due to an allergic reaction to the sedative. They tried to brink him back, but they tried in vain. Sam was dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

Bumblebee knew he wouldn't have all his life with the human, after all pets die long before their masters, but he wasn't expecting their time to be so short. Not this short. It hurt too much. This pain of loss was killing him. Not on the outside, but inside. It ate at his will, but he wouldn't break. Just because that's not how Sam would have wanted it. Heh. That was cliché.

How would Sam have wanted it? It was hard telling, but Bumblebee could hope and guess.

"Sam…" Bumblebee keened, dearly wishing he could cry like his human coul- had bee able to. He stared at the stone slab for days, not moving at all. He was rooted to the spot by disbelief. After all they'd been through, how could he be gone so soon?

"Sam…" Bumblebee played every sad song he found as his memory file of Sam played like a broken record with tiny intervals. Why now? Why him? Why this way? Would it have turned out differently had Sam not been in Egypt? I he'd never met Bee? What had Sam done to deserve this?

Sam had carried the Allspark through Mission City, killed Megatron, found the Matrix, come back from the dead, and revived Optimus. How could he die from a sedative? Bumblebee's processor shut down so he wouldn't have to think about all the "what if"s and "if only"s. It just wasn't fair. His human was _gone._

There would be no more late night drives. No more talks after a bad nightmare. No more getting in trouble for ditching school to drag race. No more washes, no more fights, no more star gazing.

No more Sam.

"Sam…" Bumblebee shuttered his optics and let out a long, mournful whirr. This was the last of Bumblebee's human, the last of the Witwicky line. The last of Samuel James Witwicky.


	61. Karma

13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13: YAY!!! NEW CHAPTER!! Even though it's short, I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own jack squat…well, I own squat anyway.

Warnings: OOC, use of swear words (not much), OOC, slight continuation of an earlier drabble, shortness

Pairings: Mikaela/Sam, implied Sarah/Will Lennox

Karma

Sam didn't know how Bee had done it, but the sneaky Autobot had managed to land him with babysitting duty for Annabel on the Nest base. Of course, Sam wasn't a bad baby sitter and he adored little Annabel…he'd just been hoping for a date with Mikaela that night.

"Hey Sam! Need some help with Anna?" Miles called out from across the hall of the Nest civilian living quarters.

'Oh, now I remember.' Sam grumped unhappily. Miles, Bumblebee's usual cohort in these types of situations, had told him that Mikaela was going to be staying at her dad's tonight to keep him out of trouble. 'Conniving little shit.' Sam glared at Miles for his treachery, but was resigned to his fate. He'd promised Lennox and he wouldn't go back on his word to the solider.

"Of course Miles!" Sam replied enthusiastically, and evil idea forming in his head. "We'll split the work fifty-fifty. You'll burp her and change her and make sure to clean up her messes, I'll play with her, put her to bed, and I won't tell the twins just how much you'd _love_ to give them a full wash and wax."

Miles paled considerably and then stared at Sam. "Are you sure you're not a 'con, Sam? 'Cause you are _evil_." Sam, in response, laughed maniacally before running off, Miles in hot pursuit as he realized just where Sam was headed.

Bumblebee, who'd been watching the two, had a sudden foreboding feeling in his spark. 'My 'Sam's-About-To-Bring-The-Karma' sense is tingling.' He thought, before going off to the Autobot hanger to lay low for a while. 'Maybe we'll have to lie off until Sam's had time to cool down…'

Bumblebee immediately dismissed the idea. 'If we back out now Sam will catch on to our plans…and he'll tell Mikaela!' Bumblebee shivered at the thought of what Mikaela would do if the mini-ratchet ever found out about his and Miles' plans to separate the two. 'Yes… we just have to be sneakier.' Bee's mental grin was positively evil. 'Maybe we can get Wheelie to help!'


	62. Dragonformers

13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13: I have no idea where I got this idea…Rip.

Rip: WHAT?! I DIDN'T- (gets stuffed in the Quiet Box)

Van: (rolls eyes) let's just get this started, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, nor do I own the Pern series by Anne McCaffery. Several of the ideas in here come from McCaffery's novels, but they have been sevearly twisted to fit this fanfiction

Warnings: Slash, cross-species relationships, OOC, somewhat x-over, and draconic transformers. Ye hath been warn'ed.

Pairings: Romantic: BeeSam, WillIronhide, JazzProwl, SideswipeMilesSunstreaker, JudyRon, Platonic: Mikaela/Bluestreak, Leo/Arcee, Sarah/Will, Sarah/Chromia, etc…

Dragonformers

Sam, one of the boys from the village of Tranquility, stood by his blonde friend Miles as the giant metal-like eggs began to tremble. The heat of the hatching room was nearly oppressive to the humans, both those waiting to win a dragon and those waiting to see the newest dragonriders, but was perfect for the soon-to-hatch eggs. Sam felt sweat trickle down his neck, though from nerves or the heat was anyone's guess.

Sam had known since he was barely able to walk and his dad came home with Judy -his dragonmount- that he would be a dragonrider too. After years of waiting and schooling to become an educated youth, Sam had _finally_ been scouted. And by William Lennox, and the infamous Ironhide no less! They were the most famous pair of dragonriders, save Weyr Leader Keller and his dragon Optimus Prime.

So here Sam stood, after weeks of preparation for the soon-to-hatch eggs, bathing, and then dressing in the traditional receiving white robe, nearly shaking as hard as the eggs with anticipation. There were five eggs in this clutch, a relatively good sized clutch for one born outside of a mating season.

One, a bright red, was nearly magnetized to a gold one and Sam could see several of the twenty-eight hopeful dragonriders keeping close eyes on the eggs. Miles, who'd been picked up by Jazz and his dragon Prowl, was particularly fascinated by these two eggs, almost as if hypnotized.

Another of the eggs was a small blue and white one, but it was the one moving most violently, as if it couldn't hold still even for a moment. Sam, looking over to where his crush, Mikaela Banes, was keeping her eyes latched onto the small egg. Sam nearly melted when she looked up and smiled at him. Mikaela, as was fitting, had been brought in by Sarah Lennox and Chromia. Sarah was Will's sister and was the woman in charge of the special Femme Unit. As long as Sam had known Mikaela she'd wanted to be one of the Femme Unit, and it looked like this was going to be her chance.

The next egg was a pink color, and funnily enough Sam saw a boy who looked to be from the southern continent staring intently at it, completely mesmerized. The idea of a boy with a pink dragon just tickled Sam enough to have a laugh bubbling up in the back of his throat.

Until his eyes landed on a beautiful yellow egg with a black stripe going across it, that is. Sam froze as he saw a hairline fracture run up the egg shell. He was so focused on the egg that he barely registered the shocked and slightly horrified gasps coming from around him.

When he felt he could tear his eyes away for a moment he found that the pink egg had hatched, and the dragon inside had decided to wrap herself around the boy from the southern continent and purr happily at him while her wings began to dry in the hot air of the hatching room.

The cute display only increased in cuteness when the boy stuttered embarrassingly. "A-Arcee, _please_, they're staring…" The little-over human sized dragon cooed at the human and slowly released him, but she kept her head on his shoulder as she curled her tail around his legs.

There were two cracks, and the attention of the crowd was drawn to the gold and red eggs, hatching in sync. The first shards of the eggs chipped off slowly, before the eggs seemed to explode from the inside out, throwing egg shrapnel every which way and nearly sending the closest of the humans into a panic. In the confusing movements of the humans the two dragons, in tandem, moved toward the other side of the circle of humans, and stopped about half way, scenting the air.

Abruptly, they changed course and be-lined towards Sam, before reaching out and pulling Miles forward. The blonde pitched forward and found a different colored dragon tail around each arm, gently tugging him between the two.

While the twin dragons subtly fought over the human, the quivering blue and white egg finally opened, the shell falling apart, as if too tired to keep the active dragon trapped inside a moment longer. Wide blue faceted eyes looked around as the dragon stood up and stretched damp wings, moving them until they were dry enough to lay on his back while he dashed around, looking at potential dragonriders. As he got to Mikaela he stopped and tilted his head, before Mikaela started laughing and the dragon twined around her like a lion-sized house cat. The dragon purred and Mikaela finally had to gently push the dragon into a sitting position. "Hold still, Bluestreak."

Sam was smiling at the two when he was knocked down by a not-quite-as-gentle-as-was-intended snout hit his abdomen. Sam turned and saw the remnants of the yellow and black egg, before he looked up and saw a yellow dragon with two black streaks of scales running down its back chittering at him angrily.

Something in Sam's mind clicked about then and Sam found the dragon wasn't actually chittering. _Samuel James Witwicky! Would you stop trying to be observant and actually __look at me?!_ The angry tone of voice, one that Sam now realized was in his head. _That's better!_ Sam blinked at the mood swing from pissed and annoyed to chipper and bubbly. _My name is Bumblebee!_

Sam sat up as Bumblebee began to growl, looking over to where the gold and red dragons were now screaming. _Would you two stop bickering!? I can hardly hear Sam think!_ The two stopped long enough to huff at Bumblebee before going back to their argument over Miles. The poor human didn't know what to do with his self, so he just let the dragons grip him as they fought.

_I swear, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have been fighting since they were clutched!_ Bumblebee fumed quietly, before rubbing against Sam. _It's nice to meet you Sam._ Sam rubbed the back of his neck as Bumblebee curled up in front of him, laying his tail over Sam's legs.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you too, Bumblebee…" Sam said back, as the yellow and black dragon fell asleep.

-

Sam, Miles, Mikaela, and the boy now identified as Leo, sat at a table near the dragon dorms, eating a light lunch while they had the time. Mikaela, who had the most active dragon of the four, looked tired and worn out. "He doesn't hold still for a moment, the little energy ball. He thinks he has to fly me _everywhere_ and he's always talking…but he's cute, kind of like a metallic dragon little brother."

Miles, who had two dragons to look after, was practically dead on his feet. "They've finally stopped fighting over me." The three went to congratulate him, but stopped as he held up his hand. "Now they've decided, without consulting me, that I can't have contact with anyone besides you guys, your dragons, the elder dragon/rider pairs, and themselves." The sounded so tired. "Possessive little demons scared off my mom when she came to visit." The three flinched.

Luckily, Leo had better news. "Arcee's calmed down a bit. She's figured out that she likes speed and she likes playing big sister. I think she's trying to coerce my mother into embarrassing me into an early grave in front of the ladies!" He bemoaned, laying his head on his arms. When he heard them laughing he lifted his head and glared. "It's not funny!" He insisted, only encouraging the laughter. "Ugh. Fine. You guys suck."

Sam rolled his eyes at Leo. "Don't be so dramatic." Leo smirked at Sam then, making him wary.

"What about you, Sam? How's life with Bumblebee?" Sam shuffled uncomfortably.

"He…doesn't give me much space." Mikaela grinned then, and Miles perked up.

"So it's not just the twins?" Miles asked, just as Mikaela chimed in.

"Oh do tell." The grin streatched as Sam flushed red in embarrasment.

-

On a higher ridge above the mess outside the dragon dorms Will Lennox was leaning against the humanoid form of Ironhide, who was keeping him there with one muscled arm. "Looks like Miles and Sam will be in for a nasty wake-up call when mating season comes in." Will commented. Ironhide chuckled, and it vibrated through his chest and into Will.

"That's assuming they can wait six years for it to come around again." Will grinned as his partner looked over at the interloper. Jazz stood by the wall, Prowl stoic behind him.

"They will. If _you_ can hold out that long, I'm sure they'll be fine." Jazz pouted at Will, who grinned back.

"Yeah, well…you suck." Ironhide laughed at the weak comeback.

"No," Will countered. "I don't have to suck." Jazz glared and then turned to Prowl and flung his arms around the dragon. The four looked down at a sudden thump and a cry of, "Bumblebee, get _off_!"

"…my bet is three weeks." Prowl said, flatly, ending the silence between the four.


	63. Tooth Fiend

13sTaLk13: Hello my lovely reviewers!! I am baaaaaaaaaaaack. Yes, this means you have to listen to me as I …uh…type.

Rip: Uh… Wow. LAME!

13sTaLk13: (Throws a shoe at her muse) Ahem. Please enjoy.

Warnings: OOC,

Pairings: None.

Summary: Sam figures out how to make Red Alert focus on something other than him and his pranks

The Tooth Fiend

Sam watched as Mikaela and Bumblebee played checkers, when the feeling of being watched ran over him. He tried to ignore it. He'd felt it before, and it was harmless. Except he hated those damn cameras. It was like the moment he twitched a muscle twenty more cameras focused on him.

Not that he didn't deserve it, of course. He'd been driving the bots nuts with pranks since he'd found out that they didn't mind too much. Now he just needed to get Red Alert to lie off so he could get a new prank set up.

A particularly evil idea struck him suddenly and he smirked. He waved at the closest camera before standing to find Red Alert. 'If I want him to stop focusing on me, I need to give him a better target...' He slipped into the hall way with ease. The memory of Annabel's first lost tooth was all he really needed for this next prank. 'Time to learn about Mr. Sandy Claws, the Easter Bomber, and the Tooth Fiend.' Sam thought viciously as he cackled evilly.

_

Red Alert twitched as he heard the door to his room open up. He nearly yelped when he realized who was at the door. "Hi Red Alert, do you have the patrols for tonight set up?" Red Alert eyed the human; the one Prowl had put on the list with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on it.

"Yes…Why?" He knew he was going to regret it when the human shrugged and eyed the cameras.

"Just thought you might want some help. Now that Annabel's lost her first tooth we've got to worry about the Tooth Fiend." Red Alert looked closely at Sam, now at full attention.

"Tooth Fiend?" Sam nodded severely, clearly upset.

"You mean…You didn't set up extra patrols?! What would happen if the Tooth Fiend snuck into Annabel's room?!" Sam looked genuinely horror-struck, but the human was a good actor. "What would Ironhide think if he found out that it was your fault the Tooth Fiend got in, huh?" Sam suddenly glared at him.

Red alert backed up a little bit away from the crazed human. "Uh…What does this Tooth Fiend do?"

Sam threw up his hands as if he was dealing with a deliberately obtuse child. "He has a special sensor that locks onto the frequency a tooth sends out once it has fallen out. Then he goes to find the helpless child and steel them away. Some people call him the tooth fairy because he leaves money to 'pay' for the child, but if there's no one there to guard it he steels it away and the parents never see it again. That's why parents leave the hall lights on. To make the Fiend think there's more people there than there are." Suddenly Sam started laughing. "Wait until the others hear how _you_ didn't know this already!"

Not wanting to be seen as ignorant by the humans and his peers, he hastily scooped up Sam. "Don't tell!" He demanded, half pleading.

Sam thought about it. "Well…I supposed I could, if you make sure you don't ever make this mistake again." Red Alert nodded his head furiously as he set the human down. "'Bye Red!"

-

That night found six Autobots outside of Annabel Lennox's bedroom. All of them jumped as they heard Prowl's sirens going off. They tensed, expecting the Tooth Fiend…and wound up staring at a bright pink Prowl. "Has Samuel passed this way?"

"Uh, no…why?" Prowl looked calmly at Tracks, and raised and optic ridge. "He has 'done it again'." The others looked between them and suddenly understood what Prowl meant, and groaned.

"Cleaver little thing never gives up, does he?" One asked, clearly not upset by this.

-

Sam smirked as he was locked in the brig…again. "Hey Sideswipe, hey Sunstreaker." He called across to the other two.

"Hey Sam, so what did you do to get locked up like us?" Sam shared a prankster's grin with the twins.

"I told Red Alert about the Tooth Fiend so I could pull a prank…Now he's tightening security measures." Their laughter could be heard all the way up.


	64. The Holoform Room

13sTaLk13: I had way too much fun with this one…

Summary: The Transformers build a hologram room for training but some people (cough) use it for more fun pursuits

Disclaimer: I own abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Warnings: OOC, Slash, crossover(ish),

Pairings: Sam/Bumblebee, Prowl/Jazz, Mikaela/Miles,

The Holoform Room

"You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen." Megatron said with annoyance. Sam smirked at the human sized silver alien, showing all his teeth as he raised his gun and held an also human sized Bumblebee against his side. A human sized Jazz was cuddling a human sized Prowl off to the side, occasionally glaring at Starscream or Sound wave, who were knocked unconscious.

"No, I am successfully stealing what you wrongfully kidnapped." Jazz said, before cuddling the stoic Prowl.

"…Can I shoot him yet?" Sam asked, waving his gun at Megatron.

"No, he'll be necessary later in the plot." Jazz said to Sam, adjusting his mask. Sam frowned, scratching his head with his gun.

"I'd rather not drink poison, even fake poison, thank you very much." Sam said, looking cross. Jazz nodded then.

"Okay."

Sam shot Megatron nearly point blank and the Holoform disappeared. Ironhide patted Sam on the back, beaming with pride.

* * *

"Now, where is the gate key?" Jazz asked, looking at Barricade with an angry glare.

"I have no gate key." Said the evil human-sized police cruiser.

"Ironhide, tear his arms off." Sam said, crossing his black clad arm as he glared at Barricade.

"Oh you mean _this_ gate key…" Barricade quickly revised, handing over the gate key as Ironhide powered up his cannons. Sam nodded and Ironhide shot Barricade anyway.

* * *

''Hello, my name is Samuel James Witwicky. You killed Optimus Prime. Prepare to die." Sam said, pointing his gun at Starscream's spark chamber.

"Excuse me?" A perplexed Starscream asked, looking around as if expecting someone to jump out with a camera and laugh at him.

"Hello. My name is Samuel James Witwicky. You killed Optimus Prime. Prepare to die. Hello! My name is Samuel James Witwicky. You killed Optimus Prime. Prepare to die! Hello! my name is Samuel James Witwicky! You killed Optimus Prime! Prepare to die!" Sam glared, advancing on Starscream, who backed up and drew his null rays.

"Stop saying that!" Starscream screeched, firing his null ray and missing. Sam was luckier and shot Starscream through the spark, making his holoform disappear.

* * *

"…We really shouldn't let Sam use the hologram room." Mikaela sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she, Miles, Leo, and several assorted Autobots watched the teen in the Holoform room. Miles laughed a little as Sam whooped fake-Starscream's aft.

"Actually, I could go for some popcorn. This is awesome!" Mikaela rolled her eyes, but didn't deny Miles's words.

"They're kissing again…do we have to watch the kissing parts?" Sideswipe asked, looking back at Ratchet. The medic glared at him. "Worth a shot…" The twins turned back to watch the scene unfold, wincing as they saw Jazz and Prowl kissing…again.

At that moment Sam walked into the room. "Hey!" Sam frowned, and stomped over to the door. He entered the Holoform room, walked over to his double, and shot it with its own gun. "This is _mine_. I don't care if you are me." The teen then straightened his holoform mask. "These really are comfortable." Bumblebee laughed as Sam wrapped an arm around his holoform's waist.

* * *

"Wait, wasn't Sam supposed to be Inego? Why is he dressed like-?" Mikaela put her hand over Miles's mouth before he continued.

"Miles, just let it go." She said, kissing his cheek as she never removed her hand from its position. Miles grinned against her hand, but didn't follow his first impulse to lick her hand and get it away. After all, his girlfriend had just kissed him.

* * *

For all the reviews I get I will udate all the faster. I am still taking requests for stories and drabbles, only two rules: No Yuri and no Mary-sues. Otherwise I'm open to suggestions


	65. The Karma Spell

13sTaLk13: So…yeah. I'm bored and I need something to do so I'm forcing my will on all you unsuspecting peons!!!!! ...Pay no attention to the authoress behind the computer monitor and just read the damn thing.

Disclaimer: Yeah… If I owned anything I- would probably be writing this anyway. …I own nothing.

Warnings: Crack, OOC, Human! Megatron, makes reference to an OC,

Pairings: None

Summery: The Karma Spell is back.

The Karma Spell

Sam stared at the man before him in something like stupefied confusion. Actually, it was stupefied confusion, he was just to out of it to place what look he was wearing. "…You want to what because _what_ happened?"

The white haired man crossed his arms, narrowing crimson eyes. "I said, I want to have sexual intercourse with you to reverse the effects of the…Karma spell a random no-name witch placed on me when I attempted to get revenge for my second in command's death because with Starscream gone I have no one to blame for my failures."

Sam blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing hysterically. Megatron growled at the human as he fell to the floor, unable to breathe because he was laughing to hard. "It's not that funny!!!"

Suddenly a pile of shit fell on top of Megatron, burying him deeply. Sam chuckled evilly and pulled out his cell phone, taking pictures. "Wait until I show the Ark!"

From beneath his poopy prison Megatron cursed the unnamed witch who had cursed him with her Karma spell. Only after he finished cursing her he spontaneously combusted, regenerated, and got nuked by Russia.

Meanwhile on the Ark, Red Alert trembled as he had a paranoia fit about unnamed witches casting spells on Cybertronians. But Red Alert was just being paranoid.

OR WAS HE?

No, he was just being paranoid.

But maybe he wasn't!

No, he was.

Red Alert looked over his shoulder anyway, looking for his fear. The only thing there was a grinning Jazz video taping him for YouTube.


	66. Ratchet's Revenge

13stalk13: Okay kiddies, here's a poem! XD My computer's being a brat, so I can't upload, favorite, or even review stories. T.T

Warnings: ...bad poetry?

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: I don't hold any copy writes to any sort of Transformers merchandice. XP

Ratchet's Revenge

Once there was a 'bot called sunny

Who thought all his pranks quite funny

But one day it is said

He got out of his bed

And won a few mechs some money

He leapt to his gold feet at once

And wished he'd not written dunce

On Ironhide's forehead

Ratchet- the bot of med.

Held for sunny great abhorrence

Sunny ran for the med bay doors

But he tripped on the slickened floors

He bellowed out "Ratchet!

My Aft! And you scratched it

I think this tiny mar is yours!"

Ratchet looked at the screaming bot

And said, "Be glad that's all you got

I had to deal with Hide!"

Ratchet began to chide

So Sunstreaker began to plot


	67. Rock Paper ScissorsOptimus?

Bumblebee watched as his charge and Miles sat outside of the fast food place and shook their fists. Tuning in his audios he made out their words faintly, and had he been bipedal would probably have shuttered his optics for a nanoclick.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock, Optimus!" The two teens threw out their hands in the approximation Bumblebee had seen Sam's mother use once when she'd eaten campus brownies. He believed the proper phrase for the gesture was 'got your nose'.

"Ya' know Sam, we gotta stop choosing Optimus." Miles said, leaning back on the metal outdoor seat. Sam rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I told you this game was stupid. Besides, you totally ripped it off Big Bang Theory." Miles shook his head in denial, sending shaggy blond hair into his eyes.

"No way! They don't have Optimus." Sam smacked his forehead, and Bumblebee tuned into the sounds of the city, amused and bemused by his humans.

Sam and Miles snuck a look at Bee, and grinned at each other As the same idea occurred to them. In a whisper they chanted while shaking their fists.

"Prowl, 'Screamer, Jazz, Megatron, Optimus."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Big Bang Theory. Sorry it's short, but I think it's cute. Right now I'm distracted by the concept of an RP with **Jason Grey**.


End file.
